Crossing Blades
by wasabi2
Summary: Ich hasse Crossover. Aber manche Begegnungen möchte man gerne mal erleben. Captain Jack Sparrow gegen Lorenor Zorro. Übrigens, ich muss anfangen zu warnen. Es driftet immer mehr ins shonen ai. Ab Kapitel 11 ist es R, wg rape. Da ist es nicht mehr lustig
1. Default Chapter

Crossing Blades.  
  
Eigentlich hasse ich Crossover. Aber manche Situationen möchte man einfach mal gerne sehen.  
  
Wieder mal eine Fingerübung, was wird aus einer Situation, wenn man die Figuren austauscht?  
  
Regel Nr. 2 für den Bau eines idealen Fechtgartens:  
Fechter sind eitel.  
Uschan de Lucca  
Bester Fechter der Welt  
Wolperting  
Zamonien  
  
Eine Schmiede im Halbdunkel. Der Schmied schläft seinen Rausch aus und ein misshandeltes Muli läuft panisch im Kreis.  
  
Zorro: Hallo? Jemand da? Ich such den Schmied, ich hab da ein Schwert und die Klinge ist...  
  
Zorro spürt, dass noch jemand im Raum ist, der hier nicht hingehört. Aus den Augenwinkel sieht er ein rotes Kopftuch und Glasperlengefunkel. Zorro kann jetzt wirklich keinen Ärger gebrauchen. Seine Anwesenheit in einer Stadt wie dieser ist in den besten Momenten eine... hm, kitzelige Angelegenheit und diese Stadt fühlt sich an wie ein aufgescheuchtes Wespennest. Deshalb reagiert er blitzschnell, als jemand an ihm vorbei zur Tür schleichen will anstatt auf seinen Gruß zu reagieren. Einen Moment später zischt sein Schwert durch die Luft und bohrt sich vor dem ungewaschenen Gesicht des Mannes mit dem roten Kopftuch in den hölzernen Türriegel. Damit ist die Tür erst mal zu und bleibt es auch.  
  
Der Mann an der Tür durchläuft in Sekundenbruchteilen eine Verwandlung von dämlich-erschrockenem Trottel zu grandios cooler Haltung. Einen Moment lang durchbohren sie einander mit Blicken. Zorro sieht jemanden von romantischer Abgerissenheit, die Zorro nicht beeindruckt, schwer zu sagen wie alt, das kann man bei diesen naturbreiten Späthippies nicht sagen, ein alter Sack von mindestens über dreißig. Jack sieht einen jungen Spund mit drei Schwertscheiden am Gürtel und kurzgeschorenem grünem - grünem? - Haar. Was diese jungen Leute heutzutage so alles mit ihren Haaren machen. Jack fühlt sich plötzlich alt. Und denkt einen kurzen Moment über seine perlengeschmückten Dreads nach, die er bisher für das Coolste gehalten hat, was Haare zu bieten haben.  
  
Zorro zieht sein zweites Schwert die traditionellen fünf Zentimeter aus der Scheide, nur um zu sagen Hier, ich hab eins, pass auf. Der alte Sack kennt diese Symbolsprache offenbar nicht, nimmt das als Angriff und zieht seinen Degen. Zorro pariert.  
  
Jack: Hältst du es für eine gute Idee, Junge, die Klinge mit einem – Piraten– zu kreuzen?  
  
Zorro grinst. Hier gibt es offenbar ein Missverständnis: Moment...  
  
Er bindet sich sein schwarzes Kopftuch um.  
  
Zorro (herausfordernd): So besser?  
  
Jack ist äußerst ungehalten, dass sein so cooler, herausfordernder Satz untergegangen ist wie eine bleierne Ente. Und dass der Junge offenbar kein harmloser Handwerksbursch ist, sondern eine Hafenratte wie er selbst. Aber der Junge ist keine zwanzig. Der kann von Captain Jack Sparrow noch was lernen, und wenn nur, wie man fix zur Hintertür abhaut.  
  
Jack Na, dann zeig mir mal deine Beinarbeit!  
  
Zorros Coolheit verbietet ihm, mehr zu tun als nur einen Mundwinkel hochzuziehen. Aber mit seinem inneren Strahlen könnte man eine weihnachtliche Altstadt erleuchten. Er liebt solche Situationen. Und dieser Raum ist ein so wunderbarer Spielplatz. Mit Wippe und Klettergerüst. Hoffentlich ist der alte Sack gut.  
  
Der Tanz kann beginnen. Mit einem provozierenden Gleiten von Jacks Klinge über die von Zorro, diese Sprache ist universell. Und ein paar schnellen Schritten im Halbkreis.  
  
Zorro merkt, dass der alte Sack zur Hintertür will, aber er hat nicht vor, ihn hinauszulassen. Das wäre doch schade, wenn das Spiel so schnell zu Ende wäre. Obwohl, lohnt es sich? Nach den ersten paar Schlägen weiß Zorro bescheid. Der Kerl kämpft wie ein streunender Hund.  
  
Zorro (verstellt ihm den Weg): DEINE Beinarbeit ist ziemlich unsauber. Wo hast du gelernt? Wer war dein Meister?  
  
Jack (grinst arrogant): Die Straße...  
  
Ein Punkt für Jack  
  
Jack: Das Leben...  
  
Noch ein Punkt für Jack  
  
Zorro (eben so arrogant): Merkt man.  
  
Das ist nicht als Kompliment gemeint, aber Jack nimmt es als eins. Jack (selbstzufrieden): Danke.  
  
Ein Punkt für Zorro.  
  
Jack beschließt, die Sache ein bisschen anzuheizen. Nicht, dass der junge Kerl übermütig wird.  
  
Ratsch.  
  
Sein nächster Hieb verpasst Zorro den traditionellen Kratzer am Oberarm. Zerfetzter Ärmel und ein wenig Blut. Zorro sieht überrascht auf seinen rotfleckigen T-shirt-Ärmel. Er hat mit zwei Dingen zu kämpfen, erstens, dass der alte Sack mit seinem lausigen Straßenköterstil durch seine Deckung gekommen ist und zweitens, einem kulturellen Problem. Bei dem Kampfstil, den Zorro jahrelang gelernt hat, ist bei einem solchen Hieb der Arm ab. Was soll das also? Konnte er nicht? Wollte er nicht? Soll das eine besondere Demütigung sein? Eine Provokation? Der kann was erleben! Arroganter alter Sack!  
  
Zorro scheucht Jack durch die ganze Schmiede.  
  
Jack stellt fest, dass er die Sache ernst nehmen muss, wenn er Land sehen will. Der junge Kerl kämpft schnörkellos und mit großer Wucht und sein Schwert ist ein gutes Stück länger als Jacks Degen. Das passt nicht so gut zu Jacks Stil von Flinkheit und Finten und kleinen, miesen Tricks. Na ja, vielleicht hilft ein bisschen Ablenkungstaktik. Und außerdem wundert sich Jack ohnehin über ein Detail.  
  
Jack: Du hast zwei Schwerter?  
  
Zorro: Drei. Eins steckt in der Tür.  
  
Rund um die Säule. Ein Punkt für Jack  
  
Jack: Und wozu brauchst du drei Stück auf einmal?  
  
Zorro: Dreischwertertechnik. Machen nicht viele.  
  
Beinah bis zur Tür, aber nur... Mist... beinah. Ein Punkt für Zorro.  
  
Jack (ungläubig): Wie soll denn das gehen?  
  
Um den Amboss herum. Unentschieden.  
  
Zorro: Rechte Hand, linke Hand und eins zwischen den Zähnen.  
  
Jack (einen Moment sprachlos): Drei Schwerter? Eins im Mund?  
  
Hihihahahoho!  
  
You need to get yourself a girl, mate!  
  
Zorro (zischt eisig, tief gekränkt): Halt die Klappe!  
  
Einschub für Leute, die die Backstory nicht kennen. Die anderen überspringen das.  
  
Es gibt einen Grund, warum Jack gerade einen solchen Volltreffer  
gelandet hat. Einen Grund warum Zorro so ist, wie er ist.  
Zorro war neun, Kuina war zwölf. Beide in der Schwertkampfschule, beide  
ehrgeizig. Jeden Tag hat er sie zum Kampf herausgefordert und jeden Tag  
hat sie ihn verprügelt. Kein einziger Sieg, niemals. Zweitausendmal.  
Dann hat er sie zum Kampf mit richtigen, scharfen Schwertern  
herausgefordert, er mit zweien, sie mit einem. Und wieder lag er im  
Dreck, ihre Schwertklinge am Hals.  
Nachher haben sie noch im Mondlicht gesessen und geredet und Kuina war  
so unglücklich, denn noch war sie stärker als die kleinen Jungs, aber  
in ein paar Jahren... ihr Papa hatte ihr gesagt, dass Mädchen niemals  
wirklich gut werden können. Zorro war wütend. Diese dumme Nuss, sie ist  
so viel besser als er und jetzt sagt sie, sie wär nicht gut genug, was  
ist er denn dann? Drei Jahre jünger. Aber mit neun denkt man nicht in  
solchen Bahnen. Damit das Unglück endlich aufhört, schlägt er vor, sie  
werden einfach später beide mal die besten Schwertkämpfer der Welt,  
wetten? Da hat Kuina gelächelt und eingeschlagen.  
Es hätte eine hübsche Kindheitserinnerung werden können. Aber am Tag  
drauf ist Kuina die Treppe runtergefallen und war tot. Und Zorro hat  
einen Heulkrampf gekriegt und unter Tränen geschworen, seinen Teil der  
Wette einzulösen, für sie und an ihrer Stelle. Klar, wenn er der Beste  
ist und sie die Einzige, die ihn immer und zu jeder Gelegenheit besiegt  
hat, dann ist sie die Allerbeste. Egal, was ihr Papa sagt und egal,  
dass sie nie älter als zwölf geworden ist.  
Seitdem ist Zorro von dem Gedanken besessen, der weltbeste  
Schwertkämpfer zu werden. Er hat Kuinas Schwert geerbt und kämpft jetzt  
mit drei Klingen. Das von Kuina hat er zwischen den Zähnen. Mit Mädchen  
ist wohl nicht viel los, die sind für ihn nur interessant, wenn sie  
Schwertkämpferinnen sind und davon gibt's nicht viele. Einmal hat er  
eine getroffen, die war nicht nur richtig gut, und hat ihm beim  
Schwertaussuchen geholfen, sie sah auch aus wie Kuina. Also, wie Kuina  
ausgesehen hätte, wenn... Das hat ihn getroffen wie ein Stromschlag und  
zutiefst verunsichert. Zu allem Überfluss ist sie auch noch  
Marineleutnant. Und die Sache ist gründlich schief gelaufen und jetzt  
hasst sie ihn.  
  
All dies reicht, dass er sich von einem dauerbekifften Althippie keine Sprüche über Schwerter und Mädchen anhören will.  
  
Jack (merkt, dass er einen Treffer gelandet hat und bohrt hämisch nach) Oder hast du die vielleicht, weil du eine kleine Liebste hast, aber...?  
  
Zorro (kocht vor Wut): DU SOLLST DIE KLAPPE HALTEN!  
  
Jack kann, einmal in Fahrt, nicht mehr aufhören, es macht zuviel Spaß: Bist du vielleicht... ?  
  
Das war der Strohhalm auf des Esels Rücken. Das Pfefferminzblättchen vor der Explosion Der letzte Tropfen. Es ist nicht so, wie wenn Zorro Straßenkampf nicht kann. Er hat nur keine Lust drauf. Das ist Arbeit und was Zorro will, ist Kunst. Aber Kunst ist an diesen boshaften Mistkerl verschwendet. Zorro schlägt nach dem Aschensack, der unter der Decke hängt. Eine Wolke brauner Staub ergießt sich auf Jack und er ist einen Moment geblendet. Zorro greift nach der Kette an Jacks Handschellen und zieht so fest er kann. Er knallt Jacks Handgelenk gegen den Amboss, dass Jack den Degen fallen lässt.  
  
Zorro (zischt wütend): So, mir reicht's! Ich hab die Schnauze voll von dir!  
  
Zorro steckt sein Schwert ein und gibt Jack einen Stoß vor die Brust.  
  
Zorro (immer noch kochend vor Ärger) Raus!  
  
Jack (voller Asche und in der Defensive, aber nicht gewillt, diesen Knochen aufzugeben): Na, na, na... da hab ich wohl einen wunden Punkt erwischt?  
  
Zorro (ignoriert seine Stichelei): Ist mir doch egal, wo sie dich kriegen! Da draußen sind deine Chancen sogar schlechter!  
  
Jack Das muss ZIEMLICH eingeschlagen haben. Ich meine, ein Junge wie du... und DU MOGELST!  
  
ZORRO: SO FUCKING WHAT?!  
  
Er hat Jack bis an die Tür gedrängt, in der immer noch das Schwert steckt, das Jack vorhin schon nicht herausziehen konnte. Jack steht mit dem Rücken zur Tür und tastet nach seiner Pistole, unsicher, was das werden soll. Eben wollte er noch hinaus. Aber hinausgeworfen zu werden? Oder will der junge Kerl ihn zusammenschlagen? Zorro zieht das Schwert aus der Tür, tritt sie auf und gibt Jack einen Schubs nach draußen. Jack hasst es, nicht das letzte Wort haben zu können, aber er beschließt, lieber zu sehen, dass er wegkommt.  
  
Zorro(brüllt ihm nach): Und wenn du nicht mal alleine ne Tür aufmachen kannst, dann ist dir eh nicht zu helfen!  
  
Er sieht Jack nach, der die Straße hinunterrennt und um die nächste Ecke biegt. Ein Trupp Soldaten hat ihn gesehen, macht kehrt und rennt ihm nach. Nach den Geräuschen, die aus dem Off kommen, ist es für Jack nicht gut ausgegangen.  
  
Zorro (kopfschüttelnd und mit der ganzen Herablassung seiner neunzehn Jahre): Die Leute, die heutzutage Piraten werden... 


	2. Crossing Blades 2

Tja, diese fic hat sich in Sprüngen und Schüben entwickelt und jetzt kommt erst mal eine Lücke. Eigentlich hatte ich hier eine Szene für Will und Zorro gebastelt, die sich glänzend verstehen. Allerdings war das nur interessant für Leute, die es spannend finden, wenn zwei Jungs ohne Freundin sich über  
  
Fussball  
  
Computer  
  
Schwertkampf  
  
unterhalten. Da ich das Ende aber schon hatte, und das auch ganz niedlich fand, hab ich es als Plot bunny losgeschickt:  
  
...  
  
Zorro: Komm doch heute abend mal rum. Sanji wollte am Strand grillen, und wenn Sanji grillt, das lohnt sich wirklich.  
  
Will: Oh, gerne. Wo wohnt ihr denn?  
  
Zorro: Ein Stück aus der Stadt raus, die dritte Bucht oder so. Echt schöner Strand. Aber... tu mir'n Gefallen, sei ein bisschen diskret. Wir können keinen Stress gebrauchen.  
  
Immerhin haben wir Ruffy schon beigebracht, dass es keine Punkte bringt, mit der Totenkopffahne in einen Hafen wie diesen einzulaufen.  
  
Will (enttäuscht und empört): Ihr seid Piraten?!  
  
Zorro (kneift ein Auge zu und grinst): Nur ein bisschen.  
  
And diesem Abend wird Will Turner nicht auf der Straße bewusstlos geschlagen, denn während Piraten Port Royal angreifen, tut er klopfenden Herzens etwas, was er noch nie getan hat: er geht auf eine Strandparty mit Gleichaltrigen. Das Essen ist exzellent, die Leute sind nett. Er hat Gelegenheit, sich zu fragen, ob er auf Tattoos und rotes Haar steht, entscheidet sich aber dagegen. Immerhin, hier ist alles so viel unkomplizierter. Er weiss nicht einmal ihren Nachnamen. Er hat sie mit Nami- san angesprochen, wie der blonde Junge, weil er dachte, das gehört sich so.  
  
Unerklärlicherweise lagen die anderen dann vor Lachen brüllend im Sand.  
  
Die Sache mit der Piraterie bereitet ihm etwas Bauchschmerzen, das hat er noch nicht zum Passen gebracht, wie fünf so nette Leute unter der Totenkopffahne segeln können um... was noch mal? Der kleine Schwarzhaarige war wirklich merkwürdig.  
  
Aber wer weiß, vielleicht ist es irgendwann mal nützlich, auch solche Leute zu kennen.  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow wird viel Knochenschnitzen üben müssen.  
  
eg  
  
Plot bunny:  
  
Wer kriegt Captain Jack Sparrow auch ohne Will aus dem Knast raus und in die Geschichte wieder rein?  
  
Der Gewinner kriegt von mir eine Flasche Käptn Jack's Rum ausm Pennymarkt. 


	3. Crossing Blades 3

Prompt kam das plot bunny zu mir zurück. Schreib ne Szene für Jack und Zorro im Knast. Okay, das war keine Flasche Rum Wert, aber die Idee hat gezündet.  
  
Im Knast  
  
Zorro: Ach, nee. Du schon wieder?  
  
Jack (grinst) Kleine Welt. Und du, Junge?  
  
Zorro: Ich wollte doch nur einen Kasten Bier holen gehen. Aber in der Stadt ist die Hölle los. Und dann haben mich so ein paar Trottel verhaftet, weil sie sonst nirgends ein Bein auf den Boden kriegen.  
  
(macht eine Kopfbewegung zum Schlachtlärm draußen) Deine Leute?  
  
Jack hat nicht vor, sich anmerken zu lassen, was für einen Treffer Zorro da unbewusst gelandet hat. Mit schiefem Grinsen: Nicht... wirklich.  
  
Zorro (abschätzig): Hätte mich auch gewundert.  
  
Jack überlegt, ob der Umstand, einen neuen Mitgefangenen zu haben, ihm irgendwie nützen kann. Mal Lage peilen: Und deine?  
  
Zorro (ärgert sich über sich selbst): Ach, die feiern am unten Strand. So ein Mist. Die warten jetzt auf mich...  
  
Jack zieht eine Augenbraue hoch. Anfänger also. Oder doch nur Dorfkiddies, die ein Lagerfeuer am Strand und viel schlechten Alkohol für das wahre Piratendasein halten? Anderseits, so wie der junge Kerl kämpft... unwahrscheinlich. Aber jetzt ist eine Retourkutsche fällig, für „Hätte mich auch gewundert".  
  
Jack (von oben herab, mit der geballten Lebenserfahrung von fünfundzwanzig Jahren Piratendasein): Tja, Junge, daran wirst du merken, wie ernst sie's meinen mit der Piraterie. Wie lange sie warten. Obwohl, wahrscheinlich wirst du's nicht gar nicht mitkriegen.  
  
Zorro reagiert nicht, denn die Sache mit dem Piratenkodex interessiert ihn nicht. Ihn stört etwas anderes: Nicht „Junge". Zorro.  
  
Jack (spöttisch): Oh. Eindrucksvoll. Deckname für Don Diego de la Vega y Ramirez Montoya?  
  
Zorro weiss nicht, dass in einem anderen Universum ein mexikanischer Edelmann sich den Decknamen El Zorro = Der Fuchs gibt, um mit Degen und Maske und Kopftuch Schurken zu jagen. Weder Jack noch Zorro wissen, dass wieder woanders der zehnjährige Inigo Montoya beschließt, der beste Fechter der Welt zu werden, weil er eine Rachekiste zu erledigen hat. Das weiß nur der eitle, postmoderne Autor. Deshalb antwortet Zorro nur knapp:  
  
Zorro (mürrisch): Nein. Einfach nur Zorro.  
  
Schweigen. Die Nacht ist lang und öde  
  
Jack (gelangweilt): Hast du auch einen Nachnamen?  
  
Zorro: Ja. Hab ich.  
  
Jack: Und?  
  
Zorro: Der braucht dich nicht zu interessieren.  
  
Jack weiß, dass das eine Aufforderung ist, nachzuhaken. Also spielt er Desinteresse, dann wird die Information schon noch kommen. Nicht, dass er es wirklich wissen will. Aber es ist so langweilig:  
  
Jack Na schön...  
  
Zorro: Für die Sorte Sprüche hab ich echt keinen Nerv.  
  
Jack (gereizt): Wieso weißt du eigentlich schon vorher, was ich sagen will?  
  
Zorro: Hat nix mit dir zu tun. Sorry. Aber in jeder Hafenkneipe der Welt hab ich irgendwann einen volltrunkenen alten Idioten an der Backe, der mit seine Fahne ins Gesicht pustet und rumlallt, was für ein toller Kerl mein Vater war und was sie alles losgemacht haben, damals.  
  
Der Punkt ist nur, ich weiß, dass das Bullshit ist.  
  
Jack (grinst): Du hast einen Sinn für Spannung. Das muss man dir lassen.  
  
Zorro: Mhm...  
  
Jack: ALSO?  
  
WIE heißt du?  
  
Zorro: Lorenor Zorro  
  
Jack (unbeeindruckt, der Name sagt ihm nichts): Na und?  
  
Soll ich davon beeindruckt sein? Klingt wie'n Wanderzirkus in der Provinz. Feuerspucken oder Messerwerfen oder so was.  
  
Zorro: Die Leute bei mir zuhause konnten's nicht richtig aussprechen und ich häng's nicht an die große Glocke. Aber es gibt immer wieder Leute, die Bescheid wissen. Lorenor ist ne verdrehte Version von L'Olonnois.  
  
Wie in Francois L'Olonnois.  
  
Jack (nun doch überrascht, den Namen kennt er und er weiß was das bedeutet): Oha. Francois.  
  
Zorro: Klar, wenn man findet, dass Leuten das Herz rausschneiden oder die Gedärme an einen Baum nageln ne gute Sache ist, dann war er schon ein prima Kerl. Und du hast sicher ne Menge Spaß mit ihm gehabt. Der halbe East Blue (für Leute aus einer anderen Dimension lies: die halbe Karibik) muss mit ihm Spaß gehabt haben. Jetzt, wo er so lange tot ist.  
  
Jack: Sag mal, für wie alt hältst du mich eigentlich?  
  
Zorro: Keine Ahnung. Für'n alten Sack.  
  
Jack (beleidigt): Oh. Danke. Aber ich und Francois L'Olonnois, nein, echt nicht. SO ein alter Sack bin ich nun auch wieder nicht.  
  
Zorro: Du könntest locker mein Vater sein.  
  
Jack will protestieren, rechnet nach und stellt fest, dass es stimmt. Wie die Zeit vergeht... Aber er hat noch nie von einer grünhaarigen Frau eine Watsche kassiert, da ist er sicher:  
  
Jack (grinst) Nein, Junge, wirklich nicht. Das wüsste ich.  
  
Zorro: Nicht Junge. Zorro.  
  
Jack: Zorro L'Olonnois. Was für ein Name... nicht schlecht.  
  
Zorro(seufzt): Im Grunde könnte es jeder gottverdammte Pirat auf diesen Meeren gewesen sein. Das es das größte Arschloch von allen war, das ist purer Zufall.  
  
Schweigen  
  
Jack (gelangweilt): Und? Wie war das? Bildschöne Reederstochter brennt mit Piratenkapitän durch? Und muss dann merken, dass er ein Schuft ist, dessen Herz nur für Gold und Rum und die wogende See schlägt?  
  
Zorro wirft ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu, der in metergroßen Buchstaben „Wann wirst du eigentlich mal erwachsen?"sagt. Er hat diesen Blick manchmal auch für Ruffy übrig, dann ist die Schrift kleiner, mit einer Menge Smilies. Bildlich gesprochen. Kein Smilie für Jack. Kein einziges.  
  
Zorro: Bullshit.  
  
Das Übliche halt. Piraten überfallen Dorf. Morden, plündern, vergewaltigen. Neun Monate später, Geburt von Zorro-chibi. Einen Tag drauf, Zorro-chibi wird in ein altes Handtuch gewickelt und vor der Tür von Onkel und Tante ausgesetzt.  
  
Die müssen so gekotzt haben. Schade, dass ich mich da dran nicht erinnern kann.  
  
Daneben ein Brief. Der Junge soll den Namen seines Vaters tragen. Das dreimal unterstrichen. Mutter seitdem verschollen. Wahrscheinlich jetzt Hafenhure irgendwo in so einer Drecksstadt...  
  
Jack (hat das Interesse verloren) Ach ja. Wirklich? Und dann?  
  
Zorro (hat bei diesem Tonfall keine Lust, Details aus seiner hässlichen Kindheit zu erzählen): Sonst nix. Zorro-chibi macht Matschkuchen. Zorro-chibi sammelt bunte Glasscherben. Zorro-chibi hat ein Holzschwert und ne kleine Freundin.  
  
Frag doch nicht, wenn's dich nicht interessiert.  
  
Jack (muss hier einfach einhaken, mit boshafter Freude): Eine kleine Freundin? How sweet. Also doch. Glückwunsch. Und ich hab schon gedacht...  
  
Zorro (ist wütend, dass er ihm schon wieder eine Vorlage geliefert hat und zischt drohend): LASS ES!  
  
Schweigen  
  
Jack: Na ja, ich wollte nur ein bisschen... geistigen Beistand leisten? Wo wir doch im selben Boot sitzen?  
  
Zorro: Ist schon schlimm genug, mit dir im selben Knast zu sitzen. Im selben Boot, das wär ein Alptraum.  
  
Jack: Wie du magst. Nur, die Nacht ist lang. Auf mich wartet morgen der Galgen und auf dich...?  
  
Zorro: Weiß nicht. Die können mir eigentlich nix. Ich mach mir nur um Ruffy Sorgen. Ich bin auf dem Steckbrief ja nicht drauf.  
  
Ruffy einzusperren, das ist, wie ein Gummibällchen unter Wasser zu drücken, es geht gar nicht. Aber das geht neunundneunzig Mal gut und einmal halt nicht.  
  
Jack (herablassend): Ach so. Ersttäter? Netter Junge in schlechter Gesellschaft?  
  
Zorro will nicht darauf eingehen. Er fragt sich gerade, ob das nicht der klassische Schnitzer war, unbedacht dubiosen Mithäftlingen sein Herz ausschütten. Obwohl, der Kerl als Spitzel? DER? Nee...  
  
Zorro: Mhm...  
  
Jack: Dann wirst du nur nachher ein langärmeliges Hemd brauchen.  
  
Zorro weiß nicht, was er meint und reagiert nicht  
  
Jack macht eine Geste wie ein Brandeisen auf den Unterarm gedrückt wird und ein zischendes Geräusch durch die Zähne wie glühendes Eisen auf nackter Haut: Tssshhhhh... Unschön. Aber man übersteht's. Schneid eine Mango durch und pack die eine Hälfte drauf. Das kühlt.  
  
Zorro begreift, dass Jack aus Erfahrung spricht. (Abschätzig): Loser.  
  
Jack: Selber. Wer hat sich beim Bierholen erwischen lassen? Ich nicht.  
  
Zorro: Wer ist wie ein halbbesoffener Trottel den Soldaten in die Arme gelaufen?  
  
Schweigen  
  
Stimmen aus dem Off: Das ist ja gar nicht die Waffenkammer!  
  
Es passiert die bekannte Szene.  
  
Jack (nachdenklich): Es gibt also DOCH einen Fluch...  
  
Zorro hat sich während all dieser Geschehnisse ins Halbdunkel einer Zellenecke zurückgezogen und unter halb geschlossenen Lidern beobachtet. Jetzt zieht er eine Augenbraue hoch. Mit dem gleichen unbeeindruckt- amüsierten Interesse, mit dem in einer anderen Dimension ein junger Mann „Updates!"sagt, kommentiert er:  
  
Zorro: Teufelsfrüchte.  
  
Jack (aus seinen Gedankengängen gerissen): Hä? Was haben sie dir denn für Geschichten erzählt?  
  
Zorro: Sieht man doch. Klare Sache. Nur komisch, zweimal die gleiche...  
  
Jack (arrogant): Klare Sache. Oh, ja. Aztekenflüche wachsen auf Bäumen.  
  
grinst: Da verwechselst du was, Junge. Das gibt's auch. Nennt man „Montezumas Rache". BÖSE Sache, das. Aber Abwaschen und Schälen hilft.  
  
Zorro ignoriert ihn.  
  
Jack sieht versonnen zu ihm hinüber. Dass der Junge an irgendwelches krauses Seemannsgarn glaubt, das ist nichts Besonderes, das tun die meisten. Aber diese unbeeindruckte Gleichmütigkeit angesichts des Übernatürlichen, dieses absolute Fehlen von Schaudern und Gänsehaut, das beeindruckt Jack. Wenn... also, wenn er tatsächlich... dann wäre es vielleicht gar nicht schlecht, so jemanden wie seinen Zellennachbarn dabei zu haben. Jack beschliesst, einen neuen Anlauf zu wagen. Und so lang ist die Nacht nun auch nicht mehr. Es wird Zeit, dass etwas geschieht.  
  
Jack: He, du! Kannst du eine Tür aufmachen?  
  
Zorro: Was?  
  
Jack: Du hast mich heute Nachmittag – völlig zutreffend – darauf hingewiesen, dass ich keine Türen aufmachen kann. Also. Kannst du eine Tür aufmachen?  
  
Zorro: Wär ich dann noch hier?  
  
Jack: Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass du's versucht hast.  
  
Zorro: Na schön...  
  
Er glaubt eigentlich nicht daran, aber er schaut sich trotzdem die Kerkertür genauer an.  
  
Zorro: Die Gitter sind ganz neu, da kannst du jahrelang draufrumkauen, das wird nichts... das Schloss... hm, Schlösser kann ich nicht gut, das wär was für Lysop... und die Scharniere, moment...  
  
hey...  
  
... das sind ja bloß halbe Scharniere! Wer macht denn so was? Die braucht man doch bloß rauszuheben...  
  
Er erinnert sich an den volltrunkenen Schmied und wundert sich über gar nichts mehr. Jack wirft ihm ein erwartungsvoll-befriedigtes Grinsen zu. Zorro lehnt sich mit dem Rücken ans Gitter, greift in die Stäbe und versucht, die Tür anzuheben. Es geht nicht. Jacks Grinsen erlischt.  
  
Zorro (resignierend): Tut mir leid, von innen wird's nichts. Wär ja auch zu schön gewesen.  
  
Jack (seufzt): Dann also doch das Schloss...  
  
Er sucht nach einem geeigneten Werkzeug, findet bloß den abgenagten Knochen und beginnt, mit einem Stein daran herumzuschnitzen.  
  
Zorro (zieht eine Augenbraue hoch): Na, viel Spaß damit.  
  
Jack (unbeirrt): Hast du irgendwas dabei, was uns hier vielleicht weiterhilft?  
  
Zorro überlegt, dann nimmt er einen Ohrring heraus.  
  
Zorro: Gib mal her, vielleicht geht das ja...  
  
Jack reicht ihm den Knochen durchs Gitter. Zorro versucht, mit der Kante des Anhängers daran herumzuschnitzen. Es geht mehr schlecht als recht, das Gold ist zu weich.  
  
Zorro: Das wird ewig dauern... vielleicht nachher, für die Feinarbeit... Wenn ich das gewusst hätte, hätte ich ne Haifischgräte eingesteckt.  
  
Jack (grinst): Oh ja. Man sollte nie ohne Haifischgräte aus dem Haus gehen. Auf jeden Fall.  
  
Zorro (genervt): Ach, Mensch... es ist doch nur, weil Sanji Haifischsteaks gegrillt hat, da lag das Zeug da rum.  
  
Jack: Und wer ist Sanji?  
  
Zorro (schnitzt immer noch an dem Knochen herum): Ein Freund von mir.  
  
Hier, mach du mal, ich komm da nicht weiter.  
  
Jack nimmt den Knochen und den Ohrring.  
  
Jack (schnitzt weiter): Sieht doch schon gar nicht so schlecht aus...  
  
Und, gibt's zu Sanji noch mehr zu erzählen?  
  
Zorro: Klar.  
  
Jack: Nämlich?  
  
Zorro: Willst du's denn wissen?  
  
Jack (ungeduldig): Nun lass dich doch nicht lange bitten!  
  
Zorro(lehnt am Gitter und erzählt, während Jack an dem Knochen schnitzt): Also, Sanji. Sanji ist, als er so zehn war, zusammen mit einem Piratensmutje auf einer einsamen Insel gestrandet.  
  
Jack (grinst): Das kann doch recht nett sein...  
  
Zorro (kopfschüttelnd): Nett?  
  
Nicht, wenn's da bloß Felsen und Sturm gibt. Die konnten nicht mal fischen, weil die Brandung zu stark war, irgendwie so was. Die hatten ein bisschen was zu essen dabei, das hat der Alte Sanji gegeben, weil er kein Kind verhungern sehen konnte. Nicht, dass das lange gereicht hätte. Und nach achtzig Tagen hat man sie halb tot aufgelesen.  
  
Jack: Achtzig Tage, ja? Felsen, von Sturm umtobt? Und ein kleiner Junge da drauf? Gutes Garn. Respekt. Aber, komm, wenn der Alte allen Proviant deinem Freund Sanji gegeben hat, dann hätte er das nie überlebt.  
  
Zorro: Na ja, es war nicht so, wie wenn er gar nichts zu essen gehabt hätte.  
  
Jack: Nämlich? Ist ein Picknickkorb des Gouverneurs von Cartagena de las Indias angeschwemmt worden? Oder ein toter Wal? Oder ist irgendwas vom Himmel gefallen?  
  
Zorro: Quatsch. Der hat seinen linken Fuß gegessen. Seitdem hat er ein Holzbein.  
  
Jack grinst, während er weiterschnitzt. Wirklich gutes Seemannsgarn. Und er weiß immer noch nicht, ob der Junge nebenan das für die Wahrheit hält oder ob er Jack nur verschaukeln wollte. Jedenfalls hat Jack große Lust, auch den Jungen namens Sanji kennen zu lernen. Wenn es jemand mit lebenden Skeletten aufnehmen kann, dann Leute wie diese.  
  
Fußgetrappel, Stimmen und Gelächter auf der Treppe. Zorro springt auf und schaut durch das Gitter.  
  
Zorro (erleichert): Hey! Ruffy? Nami? Hier unten bin ich!  
  
Ruffy und der Rest der Bande kommen die Treppe herunter.  
  
Ruffy: Zorro? Wir suchen dich schon seit Stunden!  
  
Sanji: Das Bier ist nämlich alle.  
  
Lysop: Und wir haben HUNDERTE von Leuten verhauen, bis wir's hierher geschafft haben.  
  
Zorro: Also dann... Ruffy, das ist ganz einfach, du brauchst nur ein bisschen Platz. Du musst die Tür hoch und nach vorne heben, dann fällt sie raus.  
  
Ruffy: Okay, Zorro, dann geh mal in ein Stück zurück!  
  
Zorro (seufzt): Ach, Ruffy! Nicht nach vorne, zu mir hin, sondern nach vorne, zu dir hin.  
  
Ruffy sieht ihn verständnislos an.  
  
Zorro (ungeduldig): Von mir aus gesehen vorn. Von dir aus gesehen hinten.  
  
Ruffys Augen werden nur immer größer und runder.  
  
Zorro (gibt auf): Ach, mach einfach.  
  
Was dann passiert, lässt Jack einen Moment das Atmen vergessen. Das schmächtige kleine Kerlchen vor dem Gitter brüllt Unverständliches, etwas sehr Merkwürdiges passiert mit seinen Armen und dann sieht das Gitter aus wie ein wirrer Haufen Lakritzestangen am Boden. Jack hat schon eine Menge Unglaubliches gesehen und nicht immer war der Rum dran schuld. Aber das hier...  
  
Okay.  
  
Er hat gerade das Gitter ... was genau hat er damit gemacht?  
  
Interessant. Sehr interessant.  
  
Jedenfalls steht Zorro jetzt im Flur. Jack sitzt immer noch hinter Gittern.  
  
Jack: Und was ist mit mir?  
  
Ruffy (nimmt jetzt erst Zorros Mitgefangenen wahr): Wer bist du denn? Zorro, kennst du den?  
  
Zorro (gleichgültig): Das ist... keine Ahnung, wie der heißt. Lass ihn meinetwegen raus.  
  
Ruffy beäugt Jack neugierig und seine Augen werden immer größer.  
  
Ruffy (aufgeregt und voller Bewunderung): Bist du ein richtiger Pirat?  
  
Zorro kennt Ruffy gut genug um dieses Leuchten in seinen Augen zu deuten.  
  
Zorro(genervt): Ruffy! BITTE! Tu's nicht!  
  
Jack (grinst sein überheblichstes Grinsen): Ich? Ich bin CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow!  
  
Ruffy (strahlt ihn an): Willst du bei uns mitmachen?  
  
Jack (ist sehr zufrieden mit sich): Klar! Und jetzt mach die Tür auf!  
  
Zorro schlägt sich in ironischer Verzweiflung die Hände vors Gesicht und stöhnt. Jack schenkt ihm ein charmantes Lächeln. 


	4. Crossing Blades 4

Das hat Zorro nun davon. Im selben Boot wie Jack Sparrow. Äh... Schiff.  
  
Eigentlich war die Idee gar nicht so schlecht. Jack versteht was vom Segeln, das freut Nami, die jetzt nicht mehr jedes Manöver dreimal erklären muss. Ruffy und Lysop finden ihn toll. An Sanji gleitet seine nervenzerfetzende Art einfach ab. Nami findet ihn süß. Mädchen halt, findet Zorro. Obwohl. Nami hat den meisten Grips an Bord und scheußliche Dinge mit Piraten erlebt. Wenn sie ‚kawaii' sagt, dann wird sie wohl wissen, was sie damit meint.  
  
Nur zwischen Jack und Zorro knallt es jeden Tag.  
  
Und schon geht es wieder los. ...  
  
Jack: Captain Jack Sparrow.  
  
Zorro (scharf): Nicht auf Ruffys Schiff. Klar?  
  
Das ist Jack schon klar, nach diesen Regeln lebt er. Es ist eher ein Frage des Respekts.  
  
Diesmal ist es Zorro, der den Schlitten nicht mehr anhalten kann, wenn er erst mal in Fahrt ist.

Zorro (stichelt): Keine Ahnung, wo du sonst Captain bist.  
Ich meine, du hättest dir deine Leute halt besser aussuchen müssen. Loser.  
  
Das hat gesessen. Jack macht schmale Augen und beschließt, mal eine ganz andere Taktik zu versuchen. Nicht jeder Kampf wird mit Schwertern ausgetragen. Und es gibt doch eine viel besser Art, Leute wie Zorro gründlich zu verunsichern.  
  
Jack schenkt Zorro einen glühenden Blick aus den dunkelsten Augen diesseits des Rio Grande und schnurrt:

Oh, ja... ich sollte mir meine Leute besser aussuchen... Zorro-chibi...  
  
Natürlich funktioniert es. Zorro-chibi? Niedlicher, kleiner Zorro? Dieser dreiste alte Sack! Und Zorro hat ihm auch noch die Vorlage geliefert, ohne ihn würde er das Wort gar nicht kennen... Früher hätte Zorro bestimmte Nuancen gar nicht wahrgenommen. Aber gar nicht lang zurück hatte er ein Erlebnis und seitdem ist er für die entsprechenden Vibrations sensibilisiert. Nur diese verdammte Unklarheit, diese Blicke und halben Andeutungen... da muss wohl mal was klargestellt werden.  
  
Zorro erwidert Jacks Blick, grinst schlau und voller Tatendrang und...  
  
...packt Jack am Nacken, zieht ihn zu sich heran und küsst ihn mit viel Leidenschaft und Ausdauer. Dann presst er seine Stirn an die von Jack, vergräbt seine Hände in Jacks wildem Haar und sieht Jack tief in die Augen.  
  
Zorro (leise): Jack... Was ich dir schon immer mal sagen wollte...  
  
Jack ist von dieser Entwicklung der Dinge entzückt. Und er weiß, was sich in einer solchen Situation gehört. Er schenkt Zorro einen Blick wie heiße Schokolade und lässt seine Finger unter den Halsausschnitt von Zorros T- Shirt wandern.  
  
Jack (zärtlich): Brauchen wir Worte?  
  
Zorro sieht einen Moment lang aus, als sei es seine größte Sehnsucht, in heißer, dunkler Schokolade zu versinken. Findet Jack. Und ist sehr zufrieden mit sich.  
  
Zorro (ebenso zärtlich): Nur ein paar...  
  
Zorro hat, nachdem er besagtes Erlebnis mit Lysop hatte, kein Problem mehr damit, einen Mann zu küssen. Spannende Sache, eigentlich. Andererseits... weder er noch Lysop haben je wieder darüber gesprochen, nur durch Blicke, ein Lächeln... Was er mit Lysop erlebt hat, das war ein Moment des Wunderbaren, eingeschlossen in blaues Glas. Will er sich so etwas kaputtmachen, bloß wegen einer möglicherweise aufregenden, aber dreckigen Begegnung mit einer durchgeknallten Hafenratte?  
  
Zorro lässt seine Finger durch Jacks Haar wandern, fasst ein Büschel Dreadlocks und zieht kräftig und schmerzhaft nach unten.  
  
Zorro (kalt und hart): Du bist ein alter Sack, du bist ein lausiger Kämpfer und du stinkst.  
Lass mich in Ruhe!  
  
Jack geht bei dem Ruck an seinem Haar in die Knie und weil er sich an Zorros T-Shirt zu schaffen gemacht hatte, reißt er das T-Shirt mit herunter. Zorro mit zerfetztem T-Shirt ist für jemand, der so etwas mag, schon ein eindrucksvoller Anblick. Schwertkampftraining macht gute Brustmuskulatur.  
  
Und wenn Jack eine Begabung hat, dann die, aus jeder Niederlage blitzschnell in die Gewinnerposition zu wechseln.  
  
Jack sieht an ihm hoch, und ignoriert seinen letzen Satz einfach.

Jack (flirtend-spöttisch): Du siehst einfach bezaubernd aus, wenn du wütend bist...  
  
Dann bemerkt er die lange Narbe auf Zorros Brust. Linke Schulter bis rechte Hüfte, einmal diagonal drüber. Jack ist beeindruckt. Er kann sich nicht einmal vorstellen, mit was für einer Waffe man so etwas anrichten kann, ganz zu schweigen davon, wie Zorro das überlebt hat.  
  
Es war ein Dai-Katana, eins von diesen Schwertern, die man auf Rücken trägt, so lang sind sie. Zorros Schwerter sind damals daran zersplittert wie Eiszapfen. Size DOES matter. Die seelischen Kratzer, die das hinterlassen hat, sind noch lange nicht verheilt.  
  
Jack fährt mit den Fingern über Zorros sonnengebräunten, flachen Bauch, den hellen Streifen der Narbe entlang.  
  
Jack: Autsch.  
Was haben sie denn mit dir angestellt?  
  
Er möchte es wirklich wissen. Und außerdem kennt er die erotisierende Kombination von Zärtlichkeit, Verletzungen und Geschichtenerzählen. Er hat selber eine Menge Narben und Tattoos, auf die er stolz ist, weil sie sein Leben erzählen. Gut, hausieren geht er damit nicht. Er zeigt sie nicht jedem. Es muss schon der geeignete Augenblick sein. Aber er könnte Zorro so viel erzählen...  
  
Zorro ist wider Willen rot angelaufen, schämt sich dafür, dass er sich schämt, hat das Gefühl, dass ihm die Situation aus dem Ruder läuft und ist drum doppelt wütend.  
  
Zorro (zischt): Das geht dich einen Dreck an!  
  
Er schlägt Jacks Hand weg, zerrt die Fetzen des T-Shirts um seinen Oberkörper und verschwindet türenknallend aus der Kabine.  
  
Jack streckt sich auf dem Fußboden aus und sieht versonnen an die Decke. Was genau war jetzt das Problem? Es fing doch alles so vielversprechend an. In diesem Alter ist man wohl einfach schwierig. Da muss jemand mit Reife und Erfahrung einfach seeeeehr viel Geduld haben...  
  
Sanji sieht Zorro aus der Tür kommen und zählt zwei und zwei zusammen. Er weiß nicht so recht, soll er sich Sorgen machen oder grinsen? Dann überlegt er sich, dass manche Sachen einfach anders sind... Wenn Nami mit wutbebender Unterlippe und zerfetztem T-shirt aus Jacks Kabine gekommen wäre, Sanji hätte ihn zusammengeschlagen und über Bord geworfen, bevor man noch ‚Jolly Roger' sagen kann. Egal, wie weit die nächste Insel ist und am liebsten in ein Rudel Haie hinein. Bei Zorro... Sanji will Zorro wirklich nichts Böses, aber Zorro kann auf sich selber aufpassen. Und, hallo, es ist Jack. Das könnte doch eine hübsche Sache werden. Wenn man das mag. Es wird wieder mal ein klassischer Fall von ‚Zorro steht sich selbst im Weg' sein.  
  
Auf Sanjis Gesicht breitet sich nun doch ein Grinsen aus.  
  
Zorro (kleinlaut): Nein. Sag nichts. Kannst du mir ein Hemd von dir leihen? Bitte.  
  
Sanji ist ein Freund und so gerne er Zorro hochnimmt, er weiß, wo die Grenzen sind. Und sagt nichts.  
  
Zorro sitzt in einem von Sanjis blauen Hemden irgendwo, wo ihn keiner findet und versucht, sein T-Shirt zu flicken. Letztendlich ist er eine Comicfigur und er fühlt sich unwohl und verkleidet, wenn er nicht seine gewohnten Sachen anhat. Aber als er das T-shirt wieder überstreift, fühlt er sich noch unwohler. Mit dem notdürftig geflickten Riss auf der Brust hat er das Gefühl, dass dort in Leuchtbuchstaben CAPTAIN JACK'S GROUPIE steht. Und das übelste ist, er kann es nicht mal Jack anhängen, schließlich war er es ja, der...  
  
_hehe, Pointe steuerbord voraus! Ich nagle mal ein Goldstück an den Mast, wer sie als erster am Horizont sieht, darf es behalten. Wahlweise eine Flasche Original Captain Jack's Rum ausm Pennymarkt.  
_  
Kurz entschlossen zieht er das T-shirt verkehrt herum an. Mit dem Riss und den Knöpfen auf dem Rücken fühlt er sich ein bisschen wohler.  
  
Plötzlich sitzt Lysop neben ihm.  
  
Lysop (vorsichtig) : Ah, Zorro, da bist du. Was ist denn mit dir los?  
  
Bei Zorro muss man auf Momente der Verschlossenheit und der schlechten Laune gefasst sein, Lysop kennt das. Und würde ihn gern aufheitern.  
  
Lysop (leichthin): Du hast dein T-shirt verkehrt herum an, hast du das gemerkt? Das bringt Glück.  
  
Kein Aufheller für Zorros Laune. Aber Lysop ist der letzte, den Zorro jetzt seine schlechte Laune ausbaden lassen will. Nicht Lysop. Zorro seufzt und legt ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. Wie ein großer Bruder. Mehr ist seitdem nicht mehr gewesen. Wird auch nicht sein. Aber dennoch, zwischen ihnen ist ein blaues Leuchten, das nicht vergehen wird.  
  
Zorro (lächelt): Lysop, bleib einen Moment da. Erzähl mir Geschichten.  
  
Lysop (eifrig): Ja klar, Jack hat uns eine ganz tolle erzählt, von einem Schiff mit schwarzen Segeln und einer Mannschaft aus Verdammten und einer Insel die man nur findet, wenn...  
  
Zorro (zuckt zusammen): Nein! Nicht so was. Eine Geschichte ohne Piraten, ja?  
  
Lysop: Okay... muss ich überlegen...  
  
Schweigen  
  
Lysop: Du... Zorro?  
  
Zorro: Mhm?  
  
Lysop (nachdenklich): Was meinst du, kann man Schildkröten mit Haaren zusammenbinden?


	5. Crossing Blades 5

So, mal wieder eins.  
  
Warnung: dies ist nur geeignet für die, die One Piece nicht kennen und ein bisschen backstory haben wollen. Und für Fireball, der mehr von Sanji hören wollte.  
  
Für alle anderen ist es ein besonders schwieriges Genre der Fanfic, das erneute Durchnudeln von Bekanntem. Bzw. dem normalen Autor geht es auch so, Rowling muss ja auch jedes Mal Mr und Mrs Dursley und ihr fetter Sohn Dudley waren extrem unfreundlich zu ihrem Stiefsohn Harry schreiben. Wenn man darauf keine Lust hat, sollte man es auslassen.  
  
Ich wollte einen bestimmten Handlungsbogen so quasi anmerkungshaft hinzufügen und dann haben die charas das Reden übernommen und sind aus dem Quatschen nicht mehr rausgekommen.  
  
Eine Etüde über: zwei Leute erzählen eine Geschichte mit ganz unterschiedlicher Haltung dazu. Und einer hört zu und macht sich Gedanken.  
  
Sanji: Hallo, Jack. Setz dich zu uns. Willst du auch ein Glas?  
  
Jack (ist sehr erfreut darüber, dass der Smutje hier mit dem Rum so großzügig ist): Klar. Danke.  
  
grinsend: Ihr solltet nicht so viel saufen. In eurem Alter.  
  
Sanji grinst zurück: Wieso, ist doch keiner da, dem wir ein schlechtes Vorbild sind. Und, komm, wir sind Piraten.  
  
Jack (amüsiert, es ist so viel leichter, sich mit Sanji zu unterhalten als mit Zorro): Ja. Sicher. Wie klappt's denn so mit dem Plündern und Brandschatzen?  
  
Zorro hätte jetzt scharf zurückgeschossen. Aber Sanji hat genau die richtige Ebene für so etwas:  
  
Sanji (ironisch): Das ist nicht so unser Stil.  
  
Lysop (grinst): Aber die Festung auf der Insel Gosa war nachher ziemlich platt.  
  
Sanji: Oh ja. Dank der Heldentaten des tapferen Captain Lysop.  
  
Lysop (kichert geschmeichelt, aber er möchte vor Jack etwas richtig stellen): Nee, das war Ruffy. Hauptsächlich...  
  
Jack merkt, hier spielen sich zwei mit Freude Bälle zu, die er nicht kennt. Das könnte sogar ein gutes Seemannsgarn werden, aber ihn interessiert etwas anderes.  
  
Jack: Sagt mal, euer Freund Zorro, was ist dem eigentlich passiert?  
  
Sanji: Zorro? Dem sind zehn Jahre Schwertkampfschule passiert. Seitdem hat er den schwarzen Gürtel in Kendo und in angewandtem Irrsinn.  
  
Lysop (an Zorros Stelle gekränkt): Oooch, Sanji...!  
  
Jack: Das meine ich nicht. Diese Narbe, die er auf der Brust hat... du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass er die aus der Schule hat.  
  
Lysop (bekümmert): Ja... das war schlimm. Weißt du, Zorro kann einfach nicht verlieren...  
  
Sanji (stirnrunzelnd): Das war Zorros heldenhafter Versuch, ins Guiness-Buch der Rekorde zu kommen. Unter der Rubrik "One Hundred Stupid Ways to Die".  
  
Lysop findet diesen Ton absolut unangemessen: Also, Sanji, echt...  
  
Jack spürt, hier gibt es zwei Haltungen zu dieser noch nicht erzählten Geschichte. Für Lysop ist es von bewundernswerter Tragik, für Sanji ist es eine riesige Dummheit. Mal schauen...  
  
Jack: Wer erzählt denn nun, was los war?  
  
Sanji: Hm, vielleicht verstehst du das sogar. Wenn man sich überlegt, wie du zehn Jahre hinter deinem Schiff her bist...  
  
Lysop, mach du. Du bist der Geschichtenerzähler.  
  
Lysop: Also...da hatten wir grade Sanji kennengelernt. Und da kam einer angesegelt, Mihawk Dulacre, schon mal gehört?  
  
Jack schüttelt den Kopf. Er kann nicht jeden kennen. Aber ein eindrucksvoller Name.  
  
Lysop: Der kam also angesegelt, allein, in so einem ganz kleinen Boot...  
  
Sanji: So eins, das man mit einer Hand segeln kann. Aber das beim ersten Sturm voll läuft und absäuft.  
  
Jack grinst. Hier hat offenbar jemand einen Sinn für gute Auftritte.  
  
Lysop: Aber seins war nicht vollgelaufen. Es war ganz schwarz und sah aus wie ein Sarg. So eckig und mit Fackeln dran. Und er hatte gerade eine ganze Flotte versenkt.  
  
Jack zieht eine Augenbraue hoch. Der Junge kann wirklich ein gutes Garn spinnen. Aber er wollte eigentlich die wahre Geschichte hören.  
  
Sanji (sachlich, ohne jeden Funken ironische Distanz): Das stimmt. Hundert Schiffe und fünftausend Mann.  
  
Aus Sanjis Mund hätte Jack keine blumigen Lügenmärchen erwartet. Glaubt er das wirklich? Diese Kinder erstaunen ihn immer wieder. Aber Jacks Sinn für Realität ist recht dehnbar. Also schön. Einer gegen hundert Schiffe. Hat was.  
  
Lysop: Die Sache ist die, Mihawk Dulacre gilt als der beste Schwertkämpfer den es zur Zeit gibt. Und Zorro hat diesen...  
  
Sanji: ... diesen Vogel, dass er immer besser sein muss als alle anderen.  
  
Lysop (gereizt): ... diesen EID GELEISTET, der Beste zu werden. Und da hat er ihn zum Kampf herausgefordert.  
  
Sanji (augenrollend): Nachdem Mihawk Dulacre mal so eben eine ganze Flotte versenkt hatte. DAS ist halt Zorro.  
  
Lysop (begeistert): Ja. Cool, was? Er hat ihn also herausgefordert, zum Kampf auf Leben und Tod.  
  
Sanji: Der Kerl hat Kunststückchen gemacht, Gewehrkugeln mit der Klinge abgelenkt und als Zorro das gesehen hat, war da kein Halten mehr. Und Mihawk Dulacre hat ihn erst mal abblitzen lassen, er hätte ja eh keine Chance.  
  
Lysop: Ja, voll fies. Er hatte ein riesiges Schwert auf dem Rücken, aber er hat einen ganz kleinen Dolch gezogen, so lang vielleicht...  
  
Sanji: Ein besseres Kartoffelmesser.  
  
Lysop: ... und hat gesagt, das wird reichen, um Zorro zu besiegen. Dabei ist Zorro WIRKLICH gut.  
  
Sanji: Aber eben nicht SO gut...  
  
Lysop: Ach, komm!  
  
Sanji: Auf jeden Fall ist das genau der Weg, um Zorro garantiert nie mehr loszuwerden, bis die Sache geklärt ist. Zorro hat ihn also angegriffen.  
  
Lysop: Und er war klasse.  
  
Sanji: Nur leider hat er kein Land gesehen. Keinen einzigen Moment.  
  
Lysop (bekümmert) Mihawk Dulacre hat ihn tatsächlich mit einem Dolch aufgehalten, drei Schwerter und alles.  
  
Sanji: Na ja, er hat halt einen ganz anderen Kampfstil. Zorro geht los wie ein Mähdrescher, wo er hinschlägt, wächst kein Gras mehr. Aber der Typ mit dem Dolch, der hat all diese geballte Kraft elegant ins Leere laufen lassen. Und Zorro ist jedes Mal auf der Fresse gelandet.  
  
Lysop: Und dann ist er durch Zorros Deckung durchgekommen und hat Zorro mit seinem winzigen Dolch in die Brust getroffen. Weil der Dolch so kurz war und er auch nicht mit voller Wucht zugestochen hat, ist es nicht bis ins Herz gegangen. Zorro hätte nur einen Schritt zurückmachen müssen und wäre außer Reichweite gewesen. Aber das hätte für ihn bedeutet, er hat verloren. Also ist er stehen geblieben. Und Mihawk Dulacre hatte noch drei Zentimeter Klinge übrig.  
  
Jack kann es nicht fassen. Verloren, bei einem Schritt zurück? Das macht man, und dann wirft man seinem Gegner eine Handvoll Dreck ins Gesicht. Oder tritt ihn in die Eier. Und gewinnt. Er muss dringend mit Zorro mal über Kampftechniken reden. Obwohl, Zorro kann so etwas doch? Das Problem liegt ganz woanders? Jack schüttelt den Kopf. Die Skala der unglaublich dummen Dinge, die Leute tun wenn sie ehrlich sein wollen, ist offenbar nach oben hin offen. Aber das erklärt noch nicht diesen meterlangen Schnitt. Selbst der große Mihawk Dulacre kriegt das mit einem Kartoffelmesser nicht hin.  
  
Jack: Und dann?  
  
Lysop: Also, Mihawk Dulacre ist ein Mann von Ehre, verstehste?  
  
Jack stöhnt, Sanji verdreht die Augen, aber Lysop ignoriert sie.  
  
Lysop: Er hat Zorro nicht erstochen, er hat sogar angeboten, den Kampf zu beenden. Aber Zorro wollte nicht aufgeben, er wollte einfach nicht akzeptieren, dass er verloren hat.  
  
Sanji: So ein Spinner!  
  
Lysop (mit glänzenden Augen) Und das hat Mihawk Dulacre so beeindruckt, dass er Zorro endlich Respekt erwiesen hat.  
  
Sanji (mit allem Sarkasmus, dessen er fähig ist): Ja klar. Zorro war auf hundertachtzig, wegen dem Kartoffelmesser. Und Mihawk Dulacre hatte dieses ewig lange Schwert auf dem Rücken, das hat er dann gezogen und gesagt: "Es wird mir eine Ehre und ein Vergnügen sein, dich mit dem Schwarzen Schwert zu töten."  
  
Und schon ging's Zorro wieder richtig gut.  
  
Ich meine, Schwertkämpfer ticken doch nicht richtig, oder?  
  
Jack kann ihm nur beipflichten. Das SCHWARZE SCHWERT. Leute, die ihren Schwertern Namen geben, die segeln auf GANZ anderen Gewässern... Zorros Schwerter haben sicher auch Namen. Obwohl, es hat was. Jack überlegt kurz, ob er seiner Pistole nicht einen Namen geben soll. One-eyed Beauty oder so...  
  
Sanji: Na, und dann kam das Unausweichliche.  
  
Lysop (steuert mit Schwung den Höhepunkt der Geschichte an): Zorro hat ihn wieder angegriffen, mit allem, was er noch hatte und Mihawk Dulacre hat den Angriff pariert. Und an seinem Schwert sind zwei von Zorros Klingen einfach in tausend Stücke zerbrochen.  
  
Und dann hat Zorro aufgegeben.  
  
Jack atmet auf. Immerhin... ein Funken Verstand...  
  
Lysop (tief bewegt): Er hat sich noch rumgedreht, weil er nicht in den Rücken getroffen werden wollte, das hätte wie Weglaufen ausgesehen.  
  
Sanji (bitter): Was natürlich gerade der wichtigste Punkt von allen war...  
  
Lysop (lässt sich von ihm in seiner Ergriffenheit nicht beirren): Er hat sich einfach nur hingestellt, die Arme ausgebreitet und die Augen zugemacht.  
  
Sanji: Damit Mihawk Dulacre ihn ehrenvoll aufschlitzen kann. Beautiful loser. Völlig high davon. Das dreht besser als jede Flasche Rum, ich sag's dir.  
  
Jack sieht schon kommen, was passieren wird. Die Skala der unglaublichen Dummheiten schießt in schwindelnde Höhen.  
  
Jack: Und? Der andere? Dieser Captain Dulacre?  
  
Sanji: Na, was? Er hat's getan. Einmal quer rüber. Von hier bis da.  
  
Lysop (nachdenklich) Zorro hat gesagt, er hätte kaum was gespürt dabei.  
  
Sanji: Na klar doch. Wenn man so vom Samurai-Spirit besoffen ist, merkt man gar nichts mehr.  
  
Lysop: Zorro hat nicht mal gezuckt, als der Schlag kam. Dann gab's eine riesige Blutfontäne und Zorro ist vornüber gefallen, ins Wasser. Wir haben ihn rausgefischt und er hat noch geatmet.  
  
Und Mihawk Dulacre hat gesagt, wir sollen uns keine Sorgen machen, die Wunde sei nicht tödlich, da hätte er drauf geachtet.  
  
Sanji: Na toll. Hätte er Zorro vielleicht mal vorher sagen sollen. Oder es einfach bleiben lassen, wenn er will, dass Zorro lebt.  
  
Arschloch.  
  
Aber anders wär die Botschaft in Zorros Schädel wohl einfach nicht reingegangen.  
  
Lysop: Als wir Zorro aus dem Wasser gezogen haben, war er kaum bei Bewusstsein. Aber er hat noch mitgekriegt, was um ihn herum vorgegangen ist. Und er hat nach seinem übrigen Schwert gegriffen und es hochgehoben und geschworen, dass er weiterleben will und niemals verlieren, bis er noch mal gegen Mihawk Dulacre antreten kann.  
  
Mit einem hilflos-entsetzten Lachen lässt Jack den Kopf auf die Hände sinken. Die Geschichte hat ihn mehr mitgenommen, als er erwartet hat. Normalerweise hat er für die Sorgen und Nöte anderer nur ein fröhlich- erbarmungsloses Desinteresse übrig. Auf seiner geistigen Landkarte kommt nach CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow lange nur offene See. Aber diese Geschichte ärgert ihn, mit ihrem sinnlosen Pathos. Zorro tut ihm fast leid. Bloß, Zorro würde ihm dieses Mitleid um die Ohren schlagen, wenn er davon wüßte. Also beschließt er, sich über Mihawk Dulacre zu ärgern, diesen unerträglichen poser.  
  
Jack (höhnisch): Und dann ist der Kerl in sein Boot gestiegen und hat gesagt, "Mach's gut, Zorro L'Olonnois, wir werden einander wiedersehen" und ist in den Sonnenuntergang gesegelt?  
  
Sanji (grinst): Ähm, nein.  
  
Jack ist überrascht: Nicht?  
  
Lysop: Es war so um Mittag rum. Kein Sonnenuntergang. Ansonsten genau so.  
  
Jack (abschätzig): Stümper. Details müssen stimmen. Sonst taugt es nichts.  
  
Angeber, denkt Jack. So einen mal von seinem hohen Ross runterholen, das wäre was... Ehe dass er beeindruckbaren Jungs tödliche Flausen in den Kopf setzt. Das TUT man einfach nicht. Äh... na ja. Außer im angemessenen Moment. Ein sargförmiges Boot, also wirklich... es hat schon schiffbrüchige Walfänger gegeben, die froh waren, wenn sie einen echten Sarg zum Dranfestklammern und Hilflosumhertreiben hatten. Und Fackeln. Also, FACKELN. Bei Windstärke sechs sicher eine enorm sinnvolle Sache. Aber das mit dem Sonnenuntergang verschlampen. BLÖDER Angeber!  
  
Sanji (zuckt die Achseln): Kann ja sein. Aber für Zorro hat's gereicht. Und seitdem kriegt Zorro jeden Morgen beim Zähneputzen vom Spiegel gesagt, dass er doch nicht so gut ist, wie er dachte. Und dass hinter den sieben Meeren einer ist, der tausendmal besser ist als er.  
  
Lysop: Aber Zorro wird es schaffen, da bin ich ganz sicher.  
  
Jack überlegt sich, dass es doch sehr viel angenehmer ist, zehn Jahre hinter einem Phantomschiff herzujagen. Was hinter dem Horizont so alles lauern kann... 


	6. Crossing Blades 6

Zorro hat immer noch schlechte Laune. Er hat Lysop angeblafft und der konnte nun wirklich nichts dafür. Jetzt hat er, weil Sanji aus dem Quatschen mit DEM DA nicht mehr rauskam, und nichts merkte, aus der Küche eine halbe Flasche Rum geklaut und sich damit unter Deck zurückgezogen.  
  
Jack sucht ihn, high von dem exotisch-ungewohnten Gefühl, gute Vorsätze zu haben. Jetzt, wo er den Hintergrund kennt, muss er dringend ein paar Worte mit Zorro reden. Das ist doch nicht zum Ansehen, wie der Junge sich mit so was quält. Wo man doch einfach Spaß haben könnte.  
  
Zorro hört hinter sich ein Tür aufgehen und sieht nicht auf. Auch nicht, als ihm jemand übers Haar streicht. Lysop? Ach, nee, jetzt nicht. Bis in den Nacken hinunter, wo diese ganz kurzen, borstigen Härchen sind. Moment mal! Lysop ist sehr viel schüchterner in seinen Berührungen. Zorro sieht auf.  
  
Jack (strahlt ihn an): Zorro?  
  
Der alte Sack.  
  
HE ASKED FOR IT!  
  
Zorro springt auf und scheuert ihm eine. Wenn Zorro jemandem eine scheuert, dann fliegt er durch die ganze Kajüte.  
  
Jack liegt am Boden, eine Hand auf den Mund gepresst, und überprüft seine Goldzähne.  
  
Jack (überrascht und gekränkt): I don't think, I deserved that!  
  
Im gleichen Moment tut es Zorro leid. Wo Jack recht hat, hat er recht. Er kniet sich neben Jack und versucht, ihm aufzuhelfen.  
  
Zorro (schuldbewusst): Jack... tschuldigung. Aber... weißt du, manche Sachen, die können nichts werden. Und mit uns beiden, das wird nie gut gehen. Es tut mir leid.  
  
Jack grinst schief. Ja. Manche Sachen klingen einfach einleuchtend. Trotzdem, lieber wär's ihm, wenn er in der Sache das letzte Wort gehabt hätte. Er wuschelt Zorro noch einmal begütigend durchs Haar, steht auf und geht. An der Tür hat er zu seiner üblichen Siegerhaltung zurückgefunden. Das ist SEIN Auftritt, verdammt noch mal. Im Türrahmen dreht er sich um und wirft Zorro sein charmantestes Lächeln zu.  
  
Jack (goldfunkelndes Lächeln, kajalumrandeter Blick): Okay. Schade. Immerhin, du kannst es später mal deinen Enkelkinder erzählen.  
  
The day you nearly made love to Captain Jack Sparrow!  
  
Als die halbvolle Rumflasche splitternd gegen den Türrahmen knallt, ist Jack schon aus der Tür.

keine Sorge, es geht noch weiter.


	7. Crossing Blades 7

Hm. Offenbar folgen meine fics nie Handlungsbögen, nur emotionalen Bögen.  
  
Und ich konnte es einfach nicht lassen. Thx an Fireball für das Gespräch über Sexszenen.  
  
Also, wie wäre das, wenn das mit Jack und Zorro doch noch irgendwie weitergegangen wäre? Wenn wir Lysops leider nie zu Ende erzählten Geschichten über Seeleute auf langen Reisen Glauben schenken würden und die zwei nun doch mal in der selben Hängematte landen?  
  
Äh, Hängematte? Pirates do it in hammocks? Ob das funktioniert? Da seh ich ätzend unerotische Unfälle passieren. Lieber doch ein nächtlicher, tropischer Strand mit Lagerfeuer. Nichts dramatisches. Die beiden wollten zufällig an Land, äh... Kokosnüsse sammeln. Oder Trinkwasser besorgen. Und Sanji hat genickt und zufällig eine Flasche Rum rübergeschoben, aber nur eine. Und dann ist es spät geworden und sie hatten zufällig die selbe Idee, nämlich, dass es Unfug ist, im Dunkeln zum Schiff zurück zu rudern.  
  
Zorro hat Herzklopfen. Bis jetzt hatte er alles unter Kontrolle. Den Rum, die Blicke, die Berührungen, die Küsse. Es war aufregend bisher. Aber jetzt geht es ins tiefe Wasser, auf offene See. Und er hat Herzklopfen dabei. Er hasst das. Ein Kämpfer kennt keine Furcht. Er hat sich in diese Situation hineinbegeben, keiner kann sagen, dass er nicht seins dazu getan hat. Also wird er das durchziehen, verdammt noch mal, Herzklopfen oder nicht. Er schließt die Augen und lässt Jack machen. Bereit, dem Unbekannten mit Würde gegenüber zu treten.  
  
Jack stutzt und hält inne: Was ist los? Willst du nicht? Soll ich's bleiben lassen?  
  
Zorro schüttelt mit geschlossenen Augen den Kopf.  
  
Jack nimmt seinen Kopf in beide Hände: Nein, Zorro. Nein, nein, nein. Schau mich mal an.  
  
Zorro öffnet die Augen und schaut in die von Jack, die im Halbdunkel pechschwarz wirken. Sein Ausdruck von jugendlicher Unsicherheit und todesverachtender Tapferkeit ist herzzerreißend.  
  
Jack: Weißt du, wie du aussiehst? Wie wenn ich dir gleich ein Schwert ins Herz stoßen werde. Ich komme mir vor wie ein Schwein.  
  
Ob das wohl wieder eine Explosion gibt? Nein. Zorro zuckt zwar zusammen, aber dann lächelt er nur ein winziges hilfloses Lächeln und weicht Jacks Blick aus.  
  
Jack (versucht, ihm gut zuzureden): Ich weiß, dass du Mut hast. Das musst du mir nicht beweisen. Nur, es bringt doch keinem etwas, wenn...  
  
Zorro (leise): Das ist schon in Ordnung. Mach weiter.  
  
Jack (ungeduldig): Aber mir macht es so keinen Spaß, verstehst du?  
  
Zorro blickt mit gesenktem Kopf an ihm vorbei. Er ist rot geworden, aber zum Glück kann man das im Dunkeln nicht sehen.  
  
Zorro (flüstert): Tut mir leid...  
  
Jack seufzt, und nimmt Zorro in den Arm.  
  
Jack (verfolgt einen längeren Gedankengang): Close your eyes and think of England. Trifft man immer wieder. Leider. Kann ja sein, dass manche es so am liebsten mögen. Ich jedenfalls nicht.  
  
_(Anmerkung für die, die es nicht wissen: Diesen Satz gab Königin Victoria der Legende nach ihren Töchtern statt Auskunft über Blumen und Bienen in die Hochzeitsnacht mit. Damit sind wir zwar ein, zwei Jahrhunderte zu spät dran, zu Jacks Zeiten wurden die Dinge lockerer gehandhabt. Aber es passt so schön.)_  
  
Da hat wirklich niemand etwas davon. Außer der englischen Krone vielleicht.  
  
Zorro (nach einer Pause, der Rum hat seine Verwirrung über den scheinbar sinnlosen Satz abgefedert und ihn über Jacks Worte nachgrübeln lassen):

Ich hab doch gar nicht an England gedacht.

Jack prustet vor Lachen: Nicht? Dann ist ja gut... An was hast du denn gedacht? Oder an wen?  
  
Zorro kuschelt seine Kopf in Jacks Halsbeuge und grinst: Sag ich dir nicht.  
  
Jack (mit einem Funken von gekränktem Stolz): Na, nicht an mich, oder?  
  
Zorro zupft an den perlengeschmückten Zöpfchen von Jacks Bart, die ihm auf die Stirn herabbaumeln. Mit einem Anflug seiner gewohnten Rotzigkeit: Nee, wozu denn? Du bist doch sowieso da.  
  
Jack ist einen Moment fassungslos über die Breitseite, die Zorro da auf ihn abgeschossen hat. Dann beschließt er, es als Zeichen absoluter Unerfahrenheit in solchen Momenten zu nehmen und es zum Kichern zu finden. Er sieht zum Nachthimmel empor und fragt sich, an wen Zorro wohl denken mag. Bei näherem Nachdenken findet er den Gedanken recht aufregend. Er hat ein paar Theorien, aber letztendlich... dafür kennt er Zorro nicht gut genug. Und nicht alle Geheimnisse soll man lüften. Und wenn es dem Jungen hilft...  
  
Schweigen, Meeresrauschen.  
  
Totale für die Mädels und andere interessierte Zuschauer: Die Kamera blickt auf einen nächtlichen Strand, leise plätschernde Wellen, ein heruntergebranntes Lagerfeuer, eine leere Rumflasche und zwei eng umschlungene Gestalten mit sonnengebräunter Haut, vielen interessanten Narben und Tattoos und ziemlich wenig Kleidungsstücken am Leib.  
  
Jack (durchaus liebevoll; aber dennoch ist eine Retourkutsche fällig): Komm, wir fangen noch mal an, ja? Glaub mir, das wird schön. Nichts, wovor man Angst haben muss.  
  
Und denk dran, das ist die Nacht, in der du...  
  
Zorro (sieht ihm in die Augen und grinst) Halt die Klappe, Jack.  
  
Er küsst ihn und kugelt mit ihm über den warmen Sand.  
  
Die Kamera versinkt diskret im Meer.


	8. Crossing Blades 8

Am nächsten Morgen sind sie noch schwimmen gegangen und dann zum Frühstück zum Schiff zurück gerudert. Jack hätte sich ein paar verstohlene, bedeutungsvolle Blicke oder das Aufblitzen eines verschwörerischen Lächelns gewünscht. Aber nein. Zorro lacht und blödelt mit seinen Freunden über Dinge, von den Jack nichts weiß und liefert sich Wortgefechte mit dem blonden Jungen, dass Jack ein wenig ins Grübeln kommt  
  
Aber nach dem Frühstück kommt Zorro mit seinen Schwertern unter dem Arm zu ihm.  
  
Zorro:Jack, hast du einen Moment Zeit? Wir müssen mal was machen, wegen deiner lausigen Technik.  
  
Jack (mit hochgezogener Augenbraue): Lausige Technik, ja?  
  
Du hast Nerven, Junge, denkt sich Jack. Vor nicht mal zwölf Stunden hattest du überhaupt keine Ahnung von Technik und dann fandest du meine ziemlich gut.  
  
Zorro (unbeirrt): Aber klar doch. Schau dir doch an, wie du kämpfst. Also, ich muss was machen, denk ich. Sich alles allein beizubringen, so wie du, das ist Mist. Man gewöhnt sich Fehler an und merkt es nicht mal, und dann kriegt man die nicht mehr weg.  
  
Hast du Lust?  
  
Jack überlegt kurz, dann grinst er goldfunkelnd und statt einer Antwort zieht er seinen Degen.  
  
Zorro strahlt. Er zieht sein Schwert und geht in Kampfstellung.  
  
Zorro: Na, los, dann zeig mir mal deine Beinarbeit...  
  
Die ersten Angriffe und Finten. Beide haben viel Spaß daran.  
  
Zorro: Oookay...  
  
... und...  
  
... Aus.  
  
Noch mal von vorn.  
  
Jack war voll in Fahrt, jetzt ist er überrascht und ein ganz klein bisschen verärgert.

Jack: Wieso denn?  
  
Zorro (geduldig): Na, schau mal...  
  
Wenn ich ein, zwei Schritte nach hier mache, dann....  
  
... gehst du da hin und...  
  
...das war's. Da kommst du nicht weiter. Ich brauch mir deinen Kopf nur abzuholen, wenn ich das will.  
  
Eine Weile lässt Jack sich das gefallen und merkt sich ein paar nützliche Tricks, auch wenn er das nicht zugeben würde. Dann hält es sein Ego nicht mehr aus, immer nur in der Position des unwissenden Schülers zu sein. Als Zorros nächster Angriff kommt, packt er ein Seil und schwingt sich in die Takelage.  
  
Jack (von oben): Und was machst du jetzt?  
  
Zorro (stirnrunzelnd): Aaach, Jack, lass das! Es bringt dir doch keine Punkte. Wenn du bescheißt, dann lernst du's nie richtig.  
  
Jack: Du traust dich ja bloß nicht hier rauf. Das gab's nämlich in deiner Schwertkampfschule nicht.  
  
Das ist das Stichwort, das Zorro ihm hinterher die Strickleiter hinauftreibt. Zwischen Tauen und Segeln balancierend ist Jack tatsächlich im Vorteil, Zorro ist daran nicht gewöhnt und er hat zu wenig Platz für sein längeres Schwert. Aber so ein kleines Handicap macht die Sache nur spannender. Die zwei jagen sich durch die Takelage, bis es Nami unten am Steuer zu viel wird.  
  
Nami: Jack, Zorro! Kommt von meinen Segeln runter! Wenn ihr schon nicht mithelft, dann lasst wenigstens andere Leute ihren Job machen!  
  
Jack überlegt sich, ob er nicht seinen Degen ins Segel stoßen und daran herunterrutschen soll. Lieber nicht. Bloß kein Ärger mit der Steuerfrau. Am Ende wird sie ihn das Segel flicken lassen. Er setzt sich auf die Rah und baumelt mit den Beinen.  
  
Jack (grinst selbstzufrieden): Und, wie war ich?  
  
Zorro muss sich am Mastkorb festhalten, um nicht vor Lachen herunterzufallen.  
Zorro: Das willst du doch nicht wirklich wissen?!  
  
Nami (kopfschüttelnd von unten): Jungs so sooo doof!!


	9. Crossing Blades 9

Jack ist so verschossen in Zorro. In sein borstiges Haar. In seinen ausrasierten Nacken. In seine Ruppigkeit. In sein Lachen, auch wenn es oft genug auf Jacks Kosten ist. In seine Geschicklichkeit mit dem Schwert und seine Unerfahrenheit in so vielen anderen Dingen. In seine Mischung aus Befangenheit, Mut und Neugier. Das Leben ist schön. Ein richtiges Schiff unter den Füßen, eine Crew, um die er sich keinen Kopf machen muss, jede Menge Alkohol und eine kleine Liebelei an Bord. Besser kann es kaum kommen. Es kann nicht von Dauer sein. Aber jetzt ist Jack so verschossen und das Leben ist schön.

Anderntags hat er sicher eine Stunde neben Zorro gesessen, der in der Sonne döste, nur um beim Aufwachen sein verschlafenes Lächeln zu sehen. Jack weiß aus jahrelanger Erfahrung, dass man so etwas auf einem Schiff eigentlich nicht bringen kann. Wenn Menschen auf so engem Raum zusammen leben, kann so etwas die Stimmung schnell zum Kochen bringen. Und diese Kinder sind einander alle sehr nahe. Wie junge Hunde in einem Körbchen.

Aber Jack weiß auch, wie man sich immer wieder kleine Gelegenheiten schafft, für einen schnellen Kuss, eine Berührung im Vorbeigehen, ein paar Momente unter Deck... Beim ersten Mal hat Zorro ihn noch überrascht und ärgerlich angesehen, mit einem Blick, der überdeutlich „Sag mal, spinnst du? Doch nicht hier!" gesagt hat. Aber keine Herausforderung, die Zorro nicht annimmt. Und er lernt schnell. Wo es noch so viel zu erkunden und auszuprobieren gibt...

Einmal stand plötzlich Ruffy vor ihnen, mit offenem Mund und großen, runden Kinderaugen. Zorro hat so entzückend rote Ohren bekommen. Jack hat Ruffy zugelacht, als sei hier die natürlichste und selbstverständlichste Sache von der Welt im Gange und ihn in die Küche geschickt. Es kann nicht von Dauer sein. Aber es ist schön.

Für Zorro sieht es schon bald nicht mehr ganz so unbeschwert aus. Eines Tages nach dem Mittagessen ist es so weit.  
  
Sanji: Zorro wäscht ab!  
  
Zorro: Was soll denn das? Ruffy ist dran.  
  
Ruffy: Ja, stimmt! Ich wollte doch die Puddingschüssel auslecken...  
  
Sanji (streng): Wenn ich sage, Zorro wäscht ab, dann wäscht Zorro ab, klar?!  
  
Ruffy (enttäuscht): Aber du hast doch gesagt...  
  
Sanji drückt ihm die leere Puddingschüssel in die Hand.  
  
Sanji: Hier, nimm schon. Bring sie irgendwann wieder.  
  
Ruffy strahlt: Danke! Ich bin gleich fertig, ja? Dauert nicht lange.  
  
Sanji: Lass dir Zeit. VIEL Zeit, kapiert? Und jetzt raus mit euch! Zorro und ich haben zu tun.  
  
Sanji scheucht die Crew aus der Küche und räumt das schmutzige Geschirr in die Spüle. Zorro lehnt am Küchentisch und wartet ab, was das werden soll.  
  
Zorro: Und?  
  
Sanji: Spülen oder Abtrocknen?  
  
Zorro: Spülen.  
  
Und? Was ist los?  
  
Sanji: Die Gläser zuerst.  
  
Zorro (fängt widerwillig an, Gläser zu spülen und zu Sanji hinüberzureichen): Nun mach's doch nicht so spannend, ich hab echt Besseres zu tun.  
  
Sanji (grinst): Das kann ich mir gut vorstellen.  
  
Sanji poliert hingebungsvoll Gläser. Zorro bleibt nichts anderes übrig als zu spülen und abzuwarten. Eine Weile herrscht Schweigen, untermalt von Gläserklappern.  
  
Sanji (beiläufig): Lysop geht's schlecht.  
  
Zorro (ahnungslos): Echt? Was hat er denn?  
  
Sanji (zieht die Augenbraue hoch): Du hast nichts gemerkt? Überhaupt nichts?  
  
Zorro (absolut aufrichtig): Nein. Was denn?  
  
Sanji: Seit du mit Jack Sparrow rummachst, hat er keine einzige Geschichte mehr erzählt. Und wie er in letzter Zeit am Essen herumpickt, das liegt garantiert nicht an mir.  
  
Zorro beugt sich über seine Gläser und beisst sich auf die Unterlippe.  
  
Schweigen  
  
Zorro (kleinlaut): Aber wieso... wann habt ihr denn was gemerkt? Jack und ich, wir haben uns echt Mühe gegeben...  
  
Sanji (überlegen): Ja, schönen guten Morgen, Zorro! Für wie blöd hältst du uns eigentlich? Du strahlst wie ein Weihnachtsbaum. Du kriegst nicht mit, was um dich vorgeht. Du verschwindest dauernd mit Jack Sparrow in irgendwelchen Ecken und wenn du wieder auftauchst, siehst du einfach beneidenswert glücklich aus.  
  
Zorro (aufbrausend): Ja, und? Was geht dich das denn an? Bist du neidisch, oder was?  
  
Sanji: Mich geht das eigentlich gar nichts an. Mich nicht.  
  
Ist ja schön für dich, dass Jack dich wachgeküsst hat. Ich hab schon gedacht, das würde überhaupt nie passieren.  
  
Zorro funkelt ihn wütend an, aber Sanji fährt unbeirrt fort.  
  
Sanji: Nur, für Lysop ist das alles nur halb so schön.  
  
Zorro (schuldbewusst): Mhm...  
  
...also, der muss sich doch gar keinen Kopf machen, ist doch nicht so wie wenn ich ihn weniger mag...  
  
Sanji: Lysop kriegt halt leicht Angst.  
  
Zorro (unwillig): Weiß ich. Und?  
  
Sanji: Und? Und er hat Angst, dich zu verlieren, so einfach ist das.  
  
Zorro (genervt): Oh, Mann, das klingt so... so kitschig, wenn du das sagst. Ich meine, es verliert doch keiner was. Ich mag Ruffy zum Beispiel auch sehr gern. Viel lieber als Jack. Und, ist das etwa ein Problem?  
  
Sanji (kopfschüttelnd): Also weißt du, Zorro...  
  
Zorro reagiert nicht, Sanji muss wohl noch mehr erklären.  
  
Sanji: Sieh dir Jack an. CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow. Und dann stell dir Lysop vor, der fällt auf Jacks Masche völlig rein. Und dich findet er sowieso toll. Und dann funkt es zwischen euch beiden, dass man's meilenweit leuchten sieht. Und Lysop, der hält sich selber für ein armseliges Würstchen.  
  
Zorro (bekümmert): Ja, ich weiß.  
  
Sanji: Und da wundert es dich, wenn er Bauchschmerzen dabei kriegt? Und das Gefühl hat, ihn mag keiner mehr?  
  
Zorro (aufgebracht): Aber das ist doch völliger Blödsinn. Das stimmt doch gar nicht. Ich meine, das ist zwar hart, aber das ist Lysops Ding, wenn er im falschen Film ist, was soll ich da machen? Das ist nicht mein Problem.  
  
Sanji: Offenbar ist es jetzt dein Problem. Bei so was hast du irgendwann das Glück anderer Leute in Händen, ob dir das passt oder nicht.  
  
Also, ich weiß ja nicht, was zwischen euch gelaufen ist...  
  
Zorro (über seine Teller gebeugt): Geht dich auch nix an.  
  
Sanji (hat nicht vor, dieses Thema unter den Tisch fallen zu lassen): Der Tag, wo er angeschossen wurde... seitdem hab ich so ein Gefühl...  
  
Das war ein Volltreffer.  
  
Zorro (in der Defensive): Ja und?  
  
Sanji (weise): Ein Mitleidsfick ist nie eine gute Idee.  
  
Zorro (knallt wütend einen Teller in die Spüle, dass es spritzt): Du kannst deinen Abwasch gleich alleine machen!!  
  
Sanji (scharf): Hey! Meine Teller können nichts dafür!  
  
Zorro (kocht vor Ärger): Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein, was wir gemacht haben? Lysop hatte fünf Kugeln im Bauch! Ich wusste nicht mal, wie ich ihn im Arm halten sollte, ohne dass er noch mehr Schmerzen hat! Und du denkst...  
  
Sanji: Ist ja gut. Ich hab's verstanden. Alles was ich sagen wollte, ist, Mitleid ist nur die halbe Miete...  
  
Zorro (immer noch wütend): Mitleid hat da gar nichts mit zu tun! Er hat überhaupt kein Mitleid gebraucht, er war so klasse drauf! Ihr habt alle keine Ahnung wie Lysop drauf sein kann! Da möchte ich dich erst mal sehen, wenn du blutest wie'n Schwein und noch ne Viertelstunde zu leben hast.  
  
Sanji (flirtend): Och... wenn ein Kuss von dir mit drin ist?  
  
Zorro (hitzig): Das ist nichts für blöde Witze, verdammt noch mal!  
  
Sanji (gelassen): Aber das ist doch der Punkt, das ist alles ganz furchtbar dramatisch und es kommt alles so sehr von Herzen und was dann? Wenn's dann allen wieder gut geht und keiner mehr verblutet, sieht's dann immer noch genauso aus?  
  
Zorro (voller Überzeugung): Ja!  
  
Sanji: Dann ist doch alles klar, oder?  
  
Zorro (unsicher): Aber, na ja, auf einem Schiff kann man manche Sachen einfach nicht bringen...  
  
Sanji: Mit Jack Sparrow schon, oder?  
  
Zorro (fühlt sich sehr unbehaglich): Das ist was anderes...  
  
Sanji: Na, das erklär du mal Lysop.  
  
Zorro (kleinlaut): Das mit Jack, das ist mir halt einfach so passiert...  
  
Sanji (überlegen): Kann ich mir denken. Aber du wirst noch merken, dass das eine verdammt lahme Ausrede ist. Die wird nicht gut ankommen, ich sag's dir.  
  
Zorro (gereizt): Du lässt es dir so dermaßen raushängen, wie gut du dich auskennst. Wie wenn du's erfunden hättest. Wie viel Erfahrung hast du eigentlich mit so was, he?  
  
Sanji (unbestimmt): Och... weißt du...  
  
Zorro: Also?  
  
Jetzt ist es an Sanji, sich unbehaglich zu fühlen.

Sanji (ausweichend): Sagen wir mal so, das Baratie ist auch nur ein Schiff. Nur größer.  
  
Und du ahnst ja gar nicht, wie unerotisch Besenschränke sein können.  
  
Zorro(ungläubig): Im Besenschrank? Du machst Witze, oder? Da ist doch nicht mal Platz zum Hinlegen...  
  
Sanji (grinst wissend): Nein. Ist da nicht.  
  
Zorro hat einige Fragen auf den Lippen, aber er verkneift sie sich, er will vor Sanji nicht völlig blöd und ahnungslos dastehen.  
  
Sanji (wehmütig): Ein paar mal waren wir in der Wäschekammer, das war schön, frische Tischtücher riechen so gut... Hab ich Ärger gekriegt, deswegen! Weil überall Lippenstiftflecken waren. Kirschrot. Sie sah entzückend damit aus.  
  
Zorro kann mit Sanji durchaus mitfühlen, Versteckspielen kennt er mittlerweile, nur für kirschroten Lippenstift kann er sich einfach nicht begeistern.  
  
Zorro: Und? Schreibst du ihr jetzt immer noch Valentinskärtchen und so was? Mit Herzchen drauf?  
  
Sanji: Ach was. Ich weiß nicht mal mehr wie sie heißt.  
  
Zorro: Na toll.  
  
Sanji: Eben. So richtig toll ist das nicht. Aber das ist halt so, die Gäste kommen und gehen, die siehst du nie wieder. Und wenn du mit Frauen einfach besser auskommst als mit Männern, so wie ich, dann hast du auf einem Schiff Pech gehabt. Okay, manchmal gibt's Landgang. Aber dann hast du die ganzen Pappnasen wieder an der Backe. Und ich sag's dir, die sind so peinlich, wenn die ein, zwei Tage frei haben und einen drauf machen wollen.  
  
Zorro: Kann ich mir vorstellen.  
  
Sanji: Kannst du?  
  
Zorro: Na ja, wenn man jahrelang mit Johnny und Yosaku in irgendwelchen Hafenspelunken abhängt...  
  
Sanji: Ah. Bruder Johnny. Und Bruder Yosaku.  
  
Zorro (gereizt): Also, nicht das, was du denkst!  
  
Sanji (harmlos): Hab ich irgendwas gedacht? Oder hast du vielleicht gedacht, ich hab gedacht...?  
  
Zorro: Was auch immer! Ist ja auch egal, was ich sagen wollte, die zwei sind schon ganz in Ordnung, aber mit denen rumzuziehen, das ist wie permanenter Landgang, verstehste? Okay, man will wissen, wie's ist und Gelegenheit gibt's auch, und nach dem zehnten Bier sieht sowieso alles ganz anders aus, aber so alles in allem... manche Sachen sind mir einfach zu blöde. Hinter einem Mädchen herzusabbern, bloß weil sie kein T-Shirt anhat... nee, echt nicht.  
  
Sanji (grinst): Schwertkampf ist besser?  
  
Zorro (wirft ihm einen prüfenden Blick zu): Yep.  
  
Sanji: Pfff...  
  
Zorro (zuckt die Achseln): Auf blöde Fragen gibt's blöde Antworten.  
  
Sanji hängt das Geschirrtuch weg, setzt sich auf den Küchentisch und zündet sich eine Zigarette an.  
  
Sanji (träumerisch): Weißt du, was schön wär? Mit jemand die Nacht zu verbringen und morgens zusammen aufwachen und dann zu wissen, dass man den ganzen Tag zusammen hat. Und den nächsten. Und den drauf auch. Das gab's für mich noch nie.  
  
Und du, du könntest das mühelos haben, und was machst du?  
  
Na ja, jeder, wie er's braucht...  
  
Zorro (setzt sich neben ihn, bedrückt): Gib mir auch mal ne Zigarette.  
  
Sanji: Nanu...? Seit wann denn das?  
  
Zorro (schlechtgelaunt): Frag nicht, gib mir einfach eine.  
  
Sanji: Das ist sicher nicht gut für's Training.  
  
Zorro: Mhm...  
  
Sanji hält ihm die Zigarettenschachtel hin und gibt ihm Feuer. Zorro stellt sich ungeschickt an.  
  
Sanji: Dran ziehen. Es heißt Ziehgarette, nicht Pusterette.  
  
Zorro: Blödmann.  
  
Schmeckt scheußlich. Was findest du bloß da dran?  
  
Sanji (beobachtet ihn): Du paffst ja bloß. Du musst inhalieren.  
  
Zorro: Wie denn?  
  
Sanji: Na, einatmen. Richtig, in die Lunge.  
  
Zorro versucht es und fängt an zu husten. Aber wenn das bei Sanji so mühelos aussieht, dann kann er das auch. Das wäre ja noch schöner... Also zwingt er sich dazu, den stinkenden Rauch einzuatmen.  
  
Sanji (grinst): Na, klappt doch.  
  
Zorro (betrachtet unschlüssig die Zigarette zwischen seinen Fingern und verfolgt einen längeren Gedankengang): Kann ja sein, dass du recht hast. Aber schau mal, Leute wie wir... da kann einem immer von jetzt auf gleich irgendwas passieren und dann... wenn man jemanden sehr mag, dann ist so was... na ja... schwer wegzustecken...  
  
Sanji wirft ihm einen prüfenden Blick zu. Was war denn das gerade? Er hatte von Zorro vielleicht irgendwelche Kämpferplatitüden erwartet, etwa ‚das Herz eines Kämpfers gehört nur seinem Schwert' oder etwas ähnlich Grausiges. Das da klang gerade ganz anders. Hm, wenn man natürlich eine Liebesgeschichte mit einem Abschiedskuss anfängt, dann kommt man vielleicht auf so etwas. Oder steckt da noch mehr dahinter?  
  
Zorro (zieht an seiner Zigarette): ... und deshalb ist es vielleicht besser, wenn man so jemand hat wie Jack, das ist easy und schön wenn's passiert, und ansonsten ist das alles nicht so ein Problem... der wird sich irgendwann verpissen, und das wär nicht weiter schlimm, und ihm wär's glaub ich ziemlich egal, wenn...  
  
Sanji (nachdenklich): Ach, der mag dich schon, denk ich. Der würde es hier nur halb so schön finden, wenn du nicht da wärst.  
Aber stimmt, Jack hat vermutlich kein Herz, das man brechen kann. Außer, du versenkst sein Schiff.  
  
Zorro (grinst) Schwierig, ein Schiff zu versenken, das noch keiner gesehen hat.

Schweigen. Rauchschwaden.

Zorro (drückt seine Zigarette aus): Na, dann... werd ich mal...

Er atmet tief durch und geht zur Tür.  
  
Sanji (ruft ihm nach): Zorro?  
  
Zorro dreht sich noch einmal zu ihm um.  
  
Sanji (lächelt ihm aufmunternd zu): Das wird schon werden.  
  
Einen Moment lang ist Zorro froh und dankbar, dass es Sanji gibt.  
  
Sanji (kann der Versuchung einfach nicht widerstehen, noch eins draufzusetzen): Beim ersten Mal tut's halt weh.  
  
Es war ein sehr kurzer Moment.  
  
Zorro: Blödmann!  
  
Dann ist er aus der Tür.


	10. Crossing Blades 10

Zorro tritt aus der Kombüse, lehnt sich an die Tür, atmet noch einmal tief durch und tastet in seiner Hosentasche nach der blauen Glasscherbe, die Lysop ihm geschenkt hat. Dann geht er Lysop suchen. Lange suchen muss er nicht, Lysop scheint wie auf Kohlen auf ihn gewartet zu haben. Als Lysop ihn sieht, wird er blass um die Nase und sieht aus, wie wenn er am liebsten weglaufen würde, aber er reißt sich zusammen und sieht Zorro ins Gesicht.  
  
Lysop (nervös): Zorro, ich...  
  
Zorro (genauso nervös): Lysop, ich...  
  
Lysop sieht so jämmerlich aus, dass Zorro ihn am liebsten in den Arm nehmen möchte.  
  
Zorro (schuldbewusst): Ich war so blöd...  
  
Ach, nun komm schon her.  
  
Er will einen Arm um Lysop legen, aber Lysop stößt seine Hand weg.  
  
Lysop (kreischt): Lass das!  
  
(tief verletzt) Tu ich dir jetzt etwa leid?!  
  
Zorro (entnervt): Nun red doch keinen Unsinn!  
  
Lysop (aufgeregt): Das war doch alles nur, weil du... weil ich so rumgejammert hab. Weil ich so viel Angst hatte.  
  
(verbissen): Aber dein Mitleid, das kannst du dir sparen, klar?  
  
Zorro: Aaach, Lysop... nun hör doch auf, solchen Müll zu reden und lass mich auch mal zu Wort kommen!  
  
Lysop(tapfer): Du musst mir nichts erklären. Ist schon in Ordnung . Ich wollte DIR was sagen. Also, euch. Also...  
  
...Jack, komm mal her!  
  
Auf einem Schiff ist keiner je weit weg. Und Jack hat einen sechsten Sinn für den richtigen Moment.  
  
Lysop (holt tief Luft und stürzt sich in eine kleine Ansprache, die er offenbar schon Dutzende Male in Gedanken geübt hat, aber er bleibt trotzdem stecken): Jack... Zorro... ... ich weiß, ihr mögt euch sehr gern und... also... ich wollte nur sagen... ich bin froh, wenn ihr... ich meine... es macht mir nichts aus... echt nicht... ist doch schön... wenn ihr so glücklich seid... und...  
  
Ihm bricht die Stimme weg und der Rest verliert sich in undeutlichem Murmeln.  
  
Zorro (wütend vor Verlegenheit): Nun hör doch auf mit dem Scheiß!  
  
Jack braucht nur Sekunden um zu begreifen was vor sich geht. Da gibt es also doch Dinge, von denen Zorro ihm nichts erzählt hat. Nun, das war zu erwarten. Lysop also. Jack hätte eher auf Sanji getippt. Aber eigentlich macht es Sinn. So glühend, wie Lysop Zorro bewundert...  
  
Auf eine solch tiefgefühlte Verzichtserklärung muss einfach eine Antwort kommen, die der Situation würdig ist. Jack weiß genau, was Lysop jetzt braucht. Er nimmt Haltung an und macht eine tiefe Verbeugung.  
  
Jack (feierlich): Das ist ein überaus großherzig von dir, Lysop. Wir wissen deinen Edelmut zu schätzen. Und danken dir für dein Verständnis.  
  
Er legt besitzergreifend einen Arm um Zorro und zieht ihn an sich.  
  
Jack (liebevoll): Nicht wahr, Zorro?  
  
Zorro schubst ihn weg und weil er die ganze Zeit schon die blaue Glasscherbe in der Hand gehalten hat, gleitet sie ihm bei dem Gerangel durch die Finger und fällt zu Boden.  
  
Lysop und Zorro versuchen beide, sich danach zu bücken, aber Jack ist schneller.  
  
Jack: Hey, was ist denn das?  
  
Zorro (hastig): Nichts!  
  
Lysop (hastig): Gar nichts!  
  
Jack besieht sich sein Fundstück und grinst: Wirklich? Gar nichts?  
  
Zorro (wütend): Geht dich nichts an. Gib her! Das ist meins!  
  
Lysop (mit rotem Kopf): Das ist nur so'n Stück Glas... das hab ich mal gefunden...  
  
Jack wehrt Zorro ab, der ihm die Scherbe wegnehmen will.  
  
Jack: Oh nein. Das ist doch nicht nur so ein Stück Glas, oder? Kann doch nicht sein. Das ist ein kostbares Juwel das Käptn Lysop unter Einsatz seines Lebens geraubt hat um es jemand ganz Besonderem zu schenken. Stimmt's?  
  
Unter Einsatz seines Lebens..., denkt Zorro. Du schlauer Mistkerl. Wenn du wüßtest...  
  
Jack (mit gespieltem Ernst): So eine Kostbarkeit sollte man mit dem gebührenden Respekt behandeln.  
  
Er nimmt Lysops Hand und legt die blaue Scherbe hinein. In seinen tiefbraunen Augen steht so viel Mitgefühl und Verständnis. Lysop lächelt schüchtern und unendlich traurig und weiß vor Verlegenheit nicht wohin mit sich. Zorro hat das Affentheater satt. Er stößt Jack zur Seite und reißt Lysop die Glasscherbe aus der Hand.  
  
Zorro (grob): Das ist MEINE! Lass den Scheiß! Und verpiss dich!  
  
Lysop zuckt zusammen, sieht ihn mit großen, erschrockenen Augen an und rennt weg.  
  
Zorro (verzweifelt): Nein, du doch nicht! Lysop!  
  
Aber da ist Lysop ist schon weg.  
  
Zorro (matt): Na, prima. Tolle Leistung, Jack.  
  
Oh Mann. Wenn man jemand wie dich hat, dann braucht man keine Feinde mehr.  
  
Jack zuckt die Achseln: Das war einer von DEN Momenten. Und du hast ihn verschossen.  
  
Zorro (heftig): Und was hast du dich da einzumischen?  
  
Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkt er Nami und Sanji, die zu ihnen hinuntersehen. Nami wirft Sanji einen fragenden Blick zu und Sanji flüstert ihr etwas ins Ohr. Nami kichert.  
  
Zorro(brüllt zu ihnen hinauf): Und ihr zwei kümmert euch um euren eigenen Dreck!  
  
Jack (beiläufig): Was hat dir Lysop eigentlich getan?  
  
Zorro (traut seinen Ohren kaum): Sag mal, hast du sie noch alle? Nichts. Garnichts natürlich.  
  
Jack: Warum quälst du ihn dann so?  
  
Warum lässt du es ihn nicht zu seinen Bedingungen zu Ende bringen? Eine schönere Gelegenheit konnte er dir gar nicht bauen.  
  
Zorro ist die Situation mittlerweile völlig über den Kopf gewachsen. Und das letzte, was er jetzt gebrauchen kann, sind weitere Belehrungen zum Thema „Die Liebe ist schwierig".  
  
Zorro ( am Rande seiner Beherrschung): Ach, du... du kapierst doch gar nichts. Du willst doch einfach bloß keinen Stress haben.  
  
Jack (grinst selbstzufrieden): Stimmt. Ich kann mir viel schönere Dinge vorstellen...  
  
Er will Zorro in den Arm nehmen. Aber das ist auch etwas, was Zorro gerade überhaupt nicht gebrauchen kann. Er stößt Jack von sich und verschwindet türenknallend unter Deck.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen liegt ein Zettel auf dem Küchentisch, zerknüllt und mit dick durchgestrichenen Sätzen:  
  
_Leute, mir langt's, ihr geht mir alle auf die Nervenv _(durchgestrichen)  
  
_Lieber Lysop, es tut mir voll leid, ich war so blöd... _(durchgestrichen)  
  
Hallo zusammen, ich bin jetzt eine Weile weg. Mir wird es auf dem Schiff zu eng. Ich muss über eine Menge Sachen nachdenken und das will ich alleine machen. In zwei, drei Tagen bin ich wieder da. Zorro  
  
Eins der Beiboote fehlt.  
  
Am vierten Tag macht Sanji noch Witze über Zorros Begabung, sich selbst zwischen Tresen und Toilette noch zu verlaufen. Am fünften Tag hat Jack schlechte Laune und leidet unter Kussentzug. Am sechsten Tag ist Lysop zu nichts mehr zu gebrauchen. Am siebten Tag macht selbst Ruffy sich Sorgen. Am zehnten Tag ist Zorro immer noch nicht zurück. 


	11. Crossing Blades 11

_Warnung: Der Ton ändert sich komplett. Bisher war alles irgendwie lustig und heiter, jetzt wird es böse und absolut nicht zum Lachen.   
  
Warum? Crossing Blades ist mein Spielplatz um alles auszuprobieren, was man mit fanfic machen kann und nachdem ich schon mal ne death-fic geschrieben hab, weil ich death-fics nicht mag, wollte ich jetzt mal eine rape-fic ausprobieren, nachdem ich ein halbes Dutzend ätzende gelesen hab.   
  
Das ist eine geborgte fic. Die Grundsituation stammt aus einer fic, die ich mal auf ff.net entdeckt hat. Allerdings endet es dort sehr viel harmloser und Mihawk ist letztendlich doch ein Guter. Ich hab mir gedacht, ich geb dem Affen Zucker und hol an Fiesheit alles raus, was die Situation zu bieten hat. Warum sind die Mehrzahl aller Mihawk/Zorro fics rape fics?_

Zorro weiß nicht, wie lange er schon am Rande einer Ohnmacht entlang balanciert. Einen   
halben Tag? Die ganze Nacht? Es ist dunkel und stickig hier, weder Türen noch Fenster   
verraten viel über Zeit und Ort.   
  
Kopfgeldjäger. Selber schuld, er war mit seinen Gedanken einfach woanders gewesen. Aber   
sie waren zu viert. Und sie hatten die Überraschung auf ihrer Seite.   
Warum haben sie ihm diesen Knebel in den Mund gesteckt? Weil er, als er schon am Boden   
lag, ihnen noch sehr deutlich gesagt hat, was er von Leuten hält, die von hinten angreifen.   
Dann werden seine Erinnerungen vage. Wahrscheinlich hat er eins auf den Kopf bekommen.   
Jedenfalls haben sie ihn an diesen Pfosten gebunden, in einem schmutzigen, dunklen Raum   
voller Gerümpel. Und sie haben ihren Job gründlich gemacht. Kein Herumspielen mit dem   
Taschenmesser, das man rein zufällig dabei hat. Kein Strickedurchsägen mit dem   
Schlüsselbund. 

Sie haben ihm die Arme so weit nach hinten gezerrt, dass die Ellenbogen sich fast berühren,   
dass seine gesamten Schulter- und Rückenmuskeln sich anfühlen wie überdehnte Stahlseile   
und kein Tropfen Blut mehr durch seine gefühllosen Arme fließt. Wo seine Beine geblieben   
sind, weiß er schon lange nicht mehr. Ausgeplündert haben sie ihn auch. Sein T-Shirt ist weg, seine Schärpe und seine Stiefel. Seine Schwerter sowieso.   
  
Zorro wirft einen nur halb interessierten Blick über das Gerümpel im halbdunklen Raum. Da   
hinten, neben der Tür... das sind seine Sachen auf einem unordentlichen Haufen. Vollständig,   
wie es aussieht. Schwerter und alles. Nur, da nützen sie ihm überhaupt nichts.   
  
Ein Geräusch. Zorro hebt den Kopf und blinzelt ins Licht der offenen Tür. Schlagartig ist er   
hellwach. Jetzt werden sie kommen und ihn wie ein Stück Vieh an die Marine verkaufen.   
Zorro war selber Kopfgeldjäger und diesen Teil des Geschäfts hat er nie besonders gemocht.   
Mit unwilligen oder korrupten Offizieren um die Prämie zu feilschen, das war einfach nicht   
sein Stil. Aber er hat sich nie Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie es von der anderen Seite   
aussieht.   
  
Nach all der Zeit im Dunkeln blendet ihn das Tageslicht. Er sieht den schwarzen Umriss eines   
Mannes gegen das grelle Sonnenlicht im Türrahmen. Und über ihm, auf seiner Schulter, etwas   
wie ein großes Kreuz... Unsinn, das ist der Griff eines Schwertes, das er auf dem Rücken   
trägt. Eines verdammt großen Schwertes.   
  
Nein.   
  
Nein, nein, nein, nein!   
  
Bitte!   
  
Das soll einfach nur irgendjemand sein. Irgend ein Angeber, der auf teures Spielzeug steht.   
  
Nicht...   
  
Zorro hat die Erinnerung an Mihawk Dulacre mit sich herum getragen wie einen kostbaren   
Schatz. Er hat seine Abschiedsworte in Gedanken immer wieder ablaufen lassen, wie eine   
Kassette mit Endlosschleife, hat versucht, sich ein Wiedersehen auszumalen. Hat davon   
geträumt. Hat es herbeigesehnt und es gleichzeitig in weite Ferne gewünscht. Hat sein ganzes   
Dasein auf diesen einen Moment ausgerichtet. So wie Jacks verdrehter Kompass nur auf einen   
einzigen Ort zeigt.   
  
Und jetzt ist es soweit. Aber so hätte es nicht sein sollen. Nicht so. Nicht, wenn er gerade   
drittklassigen Kopfgeldjägern in Falle gegangen ist und jetzt hilflos, wie ein gefangenes Tier vor ihm stehen muss. Lorenor Zorro, der nie mehr verlieren wollte.   
Bester Schwertkämpfer?   
Erfolgloser Kleinkrimineller, das trifft es eher. Zorro könnte heulen vor Wut und Scham.   
  
Mihawk Dulacre tritt in den Raum und mustert Zorro von oben bis unten. Zorro spürt seinen   
abschätzigen Blick am ganzen Körper. Aber es gibt nichts, was er tun oder sagen kann. Und   
er wird Mihawk Dulacre nicht das Schauspiel bieten, hilflos an seinen Fesseln zu zerren oder   
durch den Knebel unartikulierte, erstickte Laute auszustoßen. Statt dessen erwidert er Mihawk Dulacres Blick und hält ihm stand.   
  
Mihawk Dulacre:   
Du bist wach? Gut.   
  
Lorenor Zorro. Ich wusste es.   
  
Nein, denkt Zorro, sag's nicht. Bitte.   
  
Mihawk Dulacre:   
Ich habe nicht viel Gutes über dich gehört. Und über die Leute, mit denen du dich   
herumtreibst. Das hat mich doch überrascht. Schade.   
  
Du fragst die falschen Leute, denkt Zorro wütend. Frag mich! Und nimm mir diesen   
verdammten Knebel aus dem Mund, wenn du mit mir redest.   
  
Mihawk Dulacre:   
Und ich hatte gedacht... ich hatte gehofft... du nimmst ernst, was du tust.   
  
Gib mir ne Chance, denkt Zorro, in ohnmächtiger Verzweiflung. Lass mich wenigstens was   
dazu sagen. Auch, wenn du mich für ein Stück Dreck hältst, das wäre nur fair.   
  
Mihawk Dulacre:   
Aber ich habe dir einmal eine zweite Chance versprochen und ich stehe zu meinem Wort.   
  
Ich habe dich diesen Leuten abgekauft. Teuer war's nicht.   
  
Arschloch, denkt Zorro und ist über seine Respektlosigkeit selber überrascht. Aber egal, wie   
sehr er sich Mihawk Dulacres Verachtung verdient haben mag, so ein Spruch war nicht nötig.   
  
Mihawk Dulacre:   
Mit anderen Worten, ich kann entscheiden, was mit dir geschehen wird. Und ich mache dir   
ein Angebot. Du kannst es annehmen oder ablehnen.   
  
Vergiss es, denkt Zorro. So nicht. Ich verhandle nicht mit dir, solange ich nicht mal sprechen kann. Bind mich los, gib mir meine Schwerter und dann können wir reden, von Mann zu   
Mann. Zorro findet, dass er sich das verdient hat.   
  
Mihawk Dulacre:   
Du weißt was ich tue?   
  
Zorro hält den Blickkontakt, aber auf die Frage reagiert er nicht. Er könnte jetzt den Kopf   
schütteln, aber er lässt es bleiben.   
  
Mihawk Dulacre:   
Nun, besser ist, du weißt es gar nicht.   
  
Und ich mache nicht mit bei Sachen, von denen ich nichts weiß, denkt Zorro. Vergiss es!   
  
Mihawk Dulacre:   
Nur so viel, ich arbeite immer allein. Es ist besser so. Aber es ist beschwerlich, auf die Dauer. Ich möchte auch einmal ruhig schlafen können.   
  
Nun kann ein Mann wie ich den wenigsten trauen. Und da habe ich an dich gedacht. Ich weiß,   
was du von mir willst. Ich weiß auch, wie sehr du es willst. Nun, es gibt genug Männer, die   
mich tot sehen wollen. Aber du... gerade weil das so ist, bist du der letzte, der mich verraten oder im Schlaf erdrosseln würde.   
  
Zorro senkt den Blick. Das stimmt, denkt er. Und es wäre so übel, so unaussprechlich boshaft   
vom Schicksal, wenn Mihawk Dulacre auf so eine Art und Weise ums Leben käme, bevor Zorro die Chance hat, gegen ihn zu kämpfen.   
  
Mihawk Dulacre:   
Und deshalb mache ich dir folgendes Angebot: Du kommst mit mir. Du begleitest mich, du   
tust, was ich sage, du kämpfst an meiner Seite. Als Gegenleistung bekommst du dein Duell.   
Das verspreche ich dir. Aber du bekommst es erst, wenn ich es sage. Wenn ich die Zeit für   
gekommen halte. Nicht vorher. Verstanden?   
  
Zorro kann es kaum fassen. Eigentlich... das ist mehr als er sich je zu träumen gewagt hat. Er hat Mihawk Dulacre so lange glühend bewundert, mit all der Begeisterungsfähigkeit seiner   
neunzehn Jahre. Es wäre wunderbar, ihn zu kennen, ihm nahe zu sein, seinen Kampfstil zu   
beobachten, von ihm zu lernen... Zorro fragt sich, warum er selbst nie auf diese Idee   
gekommen ist. Eigentlich ist es gar keine Frage, wie er sich entscheiden soll. Vielleicht   
erlaubt ihm Mihawk Dulacre sogar, sich von Ruffy zu verabschieden...   
  
Aber trotzdem. Nicht mit einem Knebel im Mund. Soviel Respekt muss Mihawk Dulacre ihm   
zollen. Vorher kriegt er gar nichts. Kein Nicken, keinen zustimmenden oder gar dankbaren   
Augenaufschlag. Nur seinen scharfen Blick zurückgeschossen.   
  
Mihawk Dulacre hat auf ein Zeichen des Verstehens oder der Zustimmung gewartet, das nicht   
kam. Zustimmung hätte er erwartet, hilfloser Protest hätte ihn amüsiert.Aber dass man seine Vorschläge ignoriert, das ist er nicht gewohnt. Er ist ein wenig ungehalten. Nun,   
vielleicht muss er deutlicher werden.  
  
Er macht einen Schritt auf Zorro zu, seinen bohrenden Blick immer noch auf Zorros Gesicht   
gerichtet. Zorro macht unwillkürlich doch eine nutzlose Bewegung zur Seite, Mihawk ist viel   
zu nahe an ihm dran, das ist ihm unangenehm. Aber er hat keine Rückzugsmöglichkeit, die   
Stricke geben ihm keinen Zentimeter.   
  
Mihawk Dulacre streckt die Hand aus und fährt mit dem Finger über die Narbe auf Zorros   
Brust. Zorro hält den Atem an. Wenn jemand das Recht hat, seine Narbe anzufassen, dann ist   
es Mihawk Dulacre. Aber trotzdem. Er mag es nicht. Die Berührung geht ihm durch Mark   
und Bein.   
  
Mihawk Dulacre:   
Gut verheilt?   
  
Zögerndes Nicken. Schließlich hat er ein Recht, das zu wissen.   
  
Mihawk Dulacre:   
Keine Beschwerden mehr?   
  
Kopfschütteln. Nicht dass er Zorro für einen halbinvaliden Krüppel hält.   
  
Mihawk Dulacre:   
Gut. Es wäre schade um dich gewesen.   
  
In Zorros Kopf schrillen Alarmglocken. Diesen Satz hat schon einmal jemand zu ihm gesagt.   
Dann kamen einige der schlimmsten Momente in Zorros Leben.   
  
Mihawk Dulacre löst den Knoten, der den Knebel in Zorros Mund festhält. Zorro holt hastig   
Atem und hustet. Erst jetzt spürt er, wie wenig Luft er die ganze Zeit bekommen hat.   
  
Mihawk Dulacre (leise und sehr dicht an Zorros Gesicht):   
Ich muss wirklich sagen, du hast mich beeindruckt...   
  
Das ist ja alles schön und gut, aber er soll nicht so nah ...Bevor Zorro noch reagieren kann, packt Mihawk Dulacre seinen Kopf und küsst ihn.   
Zu seinem Entsetzen spürt Zorro, dass er sich dagegen überhaupt nicht wehren kann. Seine   
Mundwinkel tun weh, sein Mund ist ausgetrocknet, seine Zunge fühlt sich an wie Papier. Als   
Mihawk Dulacres Zunge von seiner Mundhöhle Besitz ergreift, ist das wie eine Quelle in der   
Wüste.   
  
Als Mihawk Dulacre ihn endlich aus diesem Kuss entlässt, dreht Zorro den Kopf zur Seite   
und beißt sich auf die Unterlippe. Er hätte Mihawk auch die Zunge abbeißen können. Er hat   
aber nicht. Dann wäre er jetzt wahrscheinlich tot. Aber daran hat er gar nicht gedacht.   
Warum? Egal. Der Punkt ist, er hat nicht. Das ist alles, was zählt. Er hat nicht.   
  
Na schön. Das steckt also hinter diesem großzügigen Vorschlag. Mihawk Dulacre steht   
auf ihn. Okay. Soll er doch. Das wird den Kampf später nur noch mehr anheizen. Ist ja nicht   
so, wie wenn Zorro mit so etwas nicht umgehen kann. Ahnungslos ist er nun auch nicht. Nicht   
mehr.   
  
Trotzdem. Dieser Gedanke macht Zorro ein bisschen schwindelig. Bisher hat er immer   
geglaubt, er sei derjenige, dessen Sehnsucht so groß ist, dass er meilenweit gehen muss, um   
Mihawk Dulacre einen Blick, einen hingeworfenen Satz oder ein paar Minuten Kampf   
abzuringen. Okay, Sehnsucht nach Anerkennung und Respekt. Nicht so etwas.   
  
Mihawk Dulacre zieht die Linie von Zorros Unterkiefers nach, lässt die Finger die   
angespannte Sehne am Hals hinunterwandern, das Schlüsselbein entlang. Zorro hasst es, so   
angefasst zu werden. Warum wirft ihn das bloß so aus der Bahn? Es tut nicht einmal weh. Nur   
Mihawks Finger auf seiner Haut.  
  
Zorro senkt den Blick und hofft, dass man ihm seine Gefühlsverwirrung nicht ansieht.  
Natürlich sieht man es ihm an. Mihawk Dulacre ist durchaus zufrieden mit sich.   
  
Er löst die Knoten hinter Zorros Rücken.   
Na endlich, denkt Zorro. Jetzt wird er sich seine Schwerter nehmen und Mihawk Dulacre als   
ebenbürtiger Gegner entgegentreten. Dann kann Mihawk Dulacre seinethalben noch einmal   
ein Angebot machen. Und Zorro wird ihm sehr genau klar machen, was geht und was nicht.   
  
Es kommt ganz anders. Kaum will Zorro den ersten Schritt machen, bricht er vor Mihawks   
Füssen zusammen. Seine Beine sind völlig gefühllos und tragen ihn nicht. Seine Arme liegen   
wie welke Zweige neben ihm, er kann sie keinen Zentimeter bewegen.   
  
Mihawk Dulacre zieht einen Mundwinkel hoch. Er hat gewusst, dass es so kommen würde.   
Was Zorro versuchen würde und wie weit es ihn bringen würde. Er findet Zorros Kampfgeist   
und seine verzweifelten Versuche, Haltung zu bewahren, bei einer Chance von Null einfach   
unwiderstehlich. Und eigentlich... warum nicht? So eine Gelegenheit kommt so schnell nicht   
wieder. Und stören wird ihn hier keiner. Und der Junge wird ein für alle mal wissen, wer hier das Sagen hat.  
  
Er beugt sich über Zorro, fährt mit der Hand über seinen nackten Bauch, macht sich an Zorros   
Hosenknöpfen zu schaffen. Zorro wird klar, was das werden soll. Warum sollte Mihawk es   
auch nicht versuchen, mit diesem Kuss hat er ihn ja quasi dazu eingeladen. Zorro hasst   
sich dafür. Und jetzt kann er nichts, gar nichts dagegen tun. Außer sein Rückgrat   
durchzudrücken wie einen Flitzebogen und sich zur Seite zu drehen. Aber das scheint   
Mihawk Dulacre besonders gut zu gefallen.   
  
Mihawk setzt ihm ein Knie auf die Brust, packt seine Handgelenke und drückt sie zu   
Boden. Das ist mehr symbolisch, Zorro kann seine Hände ohnehin nicht bewegen. Aber es   
bringt ihn in die Lage, hilflos zu Mihawk Dulacre aufsehen zu müssen und daran hat Mihawk   
offenbar Freude. Sein Gesichtsausdruck verrät es nicht, er spielt "Wer zuerst Emotionen zeigt, hat verloren". Okay, dieses Spiel kann Zorro auch, egal, was ihm jetzt geschehen wird.   
  
Zorro würde gerne Coolheit und Verachtung in seine Stimme legen, aber es kommt nur ein   
tonloses Krächzen, er hat seine Stimme nach Stunden mit einem Stofffetzen im Mund noch   
nicht wiedergefunden.  
  
Zorro:   
Du Schwein.   
  
Kein Anzeichen, dass Mihawk ihn überhaupt gehört hat.   
  
Zorro (flüstert heiser):   
Fass mich nicht an!   
  
Mihawk Dulacre betrachtet ihn wie ein besonders interessantes Insekt.   
  
Dann nimmt er sich, was er haben will.   
  
Zu seinem namenlosen Entsetzen spürt Zorro, wie sein misshandelter Körper auf die   
erzwungenen Berührungen reagiert. Mihawk Dulacre stößt ihn routiniert über die kurze, jähe   
Klippe eines Höhepunkts.

Als Zorro hart auf dem Boden der Realität aufschlägt, kommen ihm die Tränen. Er hat sich so   
weit unter Kontrolle, dass sein abgerissener Atem nicht wie Schluchzen klingt. Aber die   
Tränen fließen lautlos und hören nicht auf zu fließen. Das war das scheußlichste sexuelle   
Erlebnis, das er je hatte. Genau genommen hatte er noch überhaupt kein scheußliches   
Erlebnis. Bisher hat er, egal wie die Umstände waren, den letzten Kontrollverlust immer in   
einer fröhlichen, vertrauensvollen Situation erlebt, einen Grund zu atemloser Freude. Das hier fühlt sich an wie die übelste denkbare Demütigung, die ultimative Niederlage.   
Und er kann sich nicht einmal die Tränen abwischen.   
  
Mihawk Dulacre bringt es zu Ende. Dann setzt er sich neben Zorro und zündet sich eine   
Zigarette an. Zorro spürt seinen Blick wie eine Messerklinge, auf seinem entblößten,   
missbrauchten Körper, auf seinem tränennassen Gesicht. Die Zeit hat aufgehört, der Moment   
ist eingefroren für alle Ewigkeit.   
  
Was sich für Zorro anfühlt wie ein Jahr in der Hölle, ist in Wirklichkeit nur eine   
Zigarettenlänge. Dann drückt Mihawk Dulacre seine Kippe aus und steht auf. Er hebt Zorros   
Sachen auf und wirft sie ihm zu. Zorro kann sie nicht fangen, aber er ist froh, als sein T-Shirt   
auf seiner Hüfte zu liegen kommt. Jetzt fühlt er sich nicht mehr ganz so nackt.   
  
Mihawk Dulacre:   
Kannst du aufstehen?   
  
Zorro versucht es und schafft es nicht einmal auf die Knie. In seinen Gliedern pocht, juckt und   
kribbelt das Blut, das wieder in Bewegung kommt, jede Muskelfaser tut ihm weh und sein   
Körper erlaubt ihm noch lange keine eigenen Entscheidungen.   
  
Mihawk Dulacre zuckt die Achseln. Er hat Zorros Schwerter in der Hand und betrachtet sie   
eingehend.   
  
Mihawk Dulacre:   
Lass dir Zeit.   
  
Du hast jetzt gute Schwerter. Besser als das letzte Mal.   
Dafür habe ich mehr bezahlt als für dich.   
  
Dieser Satz reißt Zorro aus seiner Verzweiflungsstarre. Er funkelt Mihawk wütend an. Was   
sollte dieser blöde Spruch? Was soll er darauf denn antworten?   
  
Mihawk Dulacre ist hingerissen von Zorros Blick. Diese Mischung aus gebrochenem   
Widerstand und ungebrochenem Stolz findet er einfach unwiderstehlich. Er beschließt, die   
Schraube noch ein bisschen weiter zu drehen.   
  
Mihawk Dulacre:   
Ich gehe jetzt. Komm nach, wenn du so weit bist. Du findest mich am Hafen.   
  
Deine Schwerter nehme ich mit. Wenn du nicht kommst, gehe ich davon aus, dass du sie nicht   
mehr brauchst.   
  
Das hat eingeschlagen. Und er weiß es. Er geht zur Tür, Zorros Schwerter unter dem Arm.   
Zorro kann seinen Blick nicht von ihm wenden. Im Türrahmen dreht Mihawk sich noch   
einmal um.   
  
Mihawk Dulacre:   
Es gibt auch eine Hintertür. Aber die wirst du nicht nehmen.   
  
Nos vemos.   
  
Zorro sieht ihm nach, dann nickt er langsam und lässt den Kopf auf seine gelähmten Arme   
sinken.   
Die nächsten Stunden ist Zorro nur mit einer Sache beschäftigt. Seinen großen Zeh zu einer   
Bewegung zu zwingen. Erst einmal das, der Rest wird sich von allein ergeben. Nachdem seine   
Welt über ihm zusammengebrochen ist, beschränkt er sich auf das Wesentliche.

So, noch mal ich:  
  
Vorgegeben war Zorros Gefangennahme, Mihawks Deal mit den Kopfgeldjägern und   
Mihawks Vorschlag an Zorro. Ausserdem der Umstand, dass Zorro Mihawks Vorschlag   
gefesselt und geknebelt anhören muss und, als Mihawk ihn endlich losbindet, sich erst einmal   
nicht bewegen kann. Meins ist das, was in den Köpfen der beiden vorgeht und was sich draus   
entwickelt. 


	12. Crossing Blades 12

Crossing Blades 12

Jack wacht in einem Rinnstein auf. Sein Kopf muss eine vollreife Wassermelone sein. Und warum ist es so hell? Und warum sitzt diese kleine Rothaarige neben ihm und warum sieht sie so unverschämt frisch und ausgeschlafen aus? Nami. Sie heißt Nami. Mein Gott, kann dieses Mädchen trinken. Das ist eben so mit achtzehn. Da kann man den ganzen Tag kämpfen und die Nacht hindurch saufen und am nächsten Morgen macht man einfach weiter. Ja, damals... Und die Flasche im Rinnstein ist leer.

Nami (grinst): Schönen guten Morgen, Jack.

Jack (schwach): Ist der Rum alle?

Nami: Denke schon.

Jack: Aber warum...?

Nami (grinst): Weil du pleite bist. Und ich nicht.

Sie steckt eine halbvolle Flasche Rum in ihre Umhängetasche. Jack verfolgt ihre Bewegung mit sehnsüchtigem Blick.

Nami: Trink einen Kaffee, Jack.

Sie reicht ihm einen Pappbecher. Jack nimmt ihn mit zittrigen Fingern und schluckt widerwillig das heiße, bittere Zeug. Dieses Mädchen... sie zerrt an seinen Nerven. Wer die mal abkriegt, der wird nichts zu lachen haben. Lass sie mal fünfundzwanzig werden, dann wird sie unerträglich sein.

Dennoch, der Kaffee tut seine Wirkung. Langsam klaren sich Jacks Gedanken etwas auf und der gestrige Abend gewinnt wieder Konturen. Ein Glas nach dem anderen mit Nami und jedem redseligen Besoffenen in jeder schmierigen Spelunke, die sie finden konnten. Bis sie herausgefunden hatten, was sie wissen wollten. Als der Wirt dann abschließen wollte, haben sie sich noch ein paar Flaschen von einem Straßenhändler geholt und draußen auf den Stufen weitergetrunken. Sie haben auf Zorro angestoßen. Aber irgendwie war ein bitterer Beigeschmack dabei gewesen.

Nami (bedrückt): Immerhin, wir sind jetzt schlauer als vorher.

Jack (versucht, seine Gedanken zu ordnen): Also... die gute Nachricht ist, wir brauchen kein Schiff zu entern, keine Festung zu stürmen, keine Hinrichtung zu unterbrechen...

Nami: Mhm...

Jack: ... die schlechte Nachricht ist, er ist mit diesem Poser-Arschloch unterwegs.

Nami: Mhm...

Jack: Und nun? Ich meine, er hat ne Menge Vorsprung. Andererseits...

Nami: Ich würde sagen, zurück zum Schiff. Ich werd's Ruffy erklären.

Jack: Und dann? Konntest du mit dem Gebrabbel letzte Nacht was anfangen? Weißt du, wo sie hinwollen?

Nami schüttelt den Kopf.

Jack: Andererseits... mit so einer Nussschale und bei dem Wetter machen sie keine gute Fahrt. Niemals.

Nami: Mhm...

Jack (wird langsam unternehmungslustig): Wir fragen uns einfach durch, so wie letzte Nacht. Wie viele kleine, schwarze Spielzeugschiffchen gibt's schon? Und wie viel Jungen mit grünen Haaren?

Die können eigentlich nur von Hafen zu Hafen segeln. Sie können ja nicht viel Proviant mitnehmen.

Nami: Nein.

Jack (überrascht): Wieso nein? Na hör mal! Frag doch Sanji, wie viel Vorräte er mitnehmen muss, wenn ihr längere Zeit auf hoher See seid. Und die haben keinen Platz für so was, so eine Erbsenschote ist doch schon voll, wenn du zwei Wasserfässer mitnimmst.

Nami: Nein. Wir fahren nicht hinterher.

Jack (vor den Kopf gestoßen): Also, ihr überrascht mich immer wieder. Ich dachte, ihr hängt so aneinander, dass ihr einen von euch überall rausholen würdet? Hab ich mir das eingebildet, als ich tagein tagaus und bis zum Erbrechen das Wort „Freundschaft" hören musste? Dass die ehrwürdigsten Grundsätze der Piraterie bei euch mit Füßen getreten wurden?

Nami: Du verstehst das nicht.

Jack: Aus dem Knast in Port Royal habt ihr ihn doch auch rausgeholt.

Nami: Das war was anderes.

Jack: Ach so?! Ich sag dir, der Typ ist Scheiße. Solche Leute sind immer Scheiße.

Nami: Du weißt, wer das ist?

Jack: Ja, weiß ich. Eben drum.

Nami: Das ist Zorros Sache. Die gehört nur ihm allein. Er würde dich in alle Ewigkeit hassen, wenn du dich da einmischst.

Jack: Soll er. Besser, er ist am Leben und hasst mich als tot und mir dankbar dafür.

Nami: Schon merkwürdig, das gerade von Ihnen zu hören, Captain Sparrow.

Jack (gereizt): Was hat denn das eine mit dem anderen zu tun? Ich will doch nur wissen, was los ist. Neugier ist nicht verboten. Das ist geradezu eine Tugend, für Leute wie uns...

Nami (grinst): Natürlich. Selbstverständlich.

(ernst): Du kannst ihn nicht aufhalten. Er hat damals sein Wort gegeben. Wie ein richtiger Mann das halt so tut.

Jack: Aber wenn er's nicht schafft?

Nami: Dann stirbt er eben.

Jack: Und was hältst du davon?

Nami (grinst bitter): Ich bin ein Mädchen. Ich muss das nicht verstehen.

Jack seufzt entnervt. Dann trifft er eine Entscheidung.

Jack: Okay. Grüß die anderen. Ich sollte zusehen, dass ich weiterkomme. Schließlich kann ich nicht ewig mit einem Kindergarten herumziehen, ich habe genug eigene Sachen zu klären.

Nami (runzelt die Stirn): Was hast du vor?

Jack (vage): Ach... mal schauen. Dieses und jenes. Things to see, people to do...

Sag mal, kannst du mir ein bisschen Geld leihen?

Nami (grinst): Klar.

Aber sag später nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt.

Jack: Und schreib mir deinen Kurs auf. Habt ihr's eilig?

Nami: Eigentlich nicht. Ich glaub nicht, dass Ruffy weiß, was Entfernungen sind.

Jack: Dann lass dir Zeit. Treib die Jungs nicht zu sehr an. Lass sie ein Weilchen spielen.

Nami kritzelt Zahlen und Zeichnungen auf den Pappbecher.

Jack (steckt den Pappbecher ein): Also dann. Vielleicht sieht man sich mal wieder. Oder auch nicht. Grüß die anderen!

Nami: Denk dran, dass ich noch Geld von dir kriege!

Jack grinst goldfunkelnd über die Schulter. Dann ist er weg. Nami sieht ihm kopfschüttelnd nach und macht sich mit einem Bleigewicht im Magenauf den Weg zum Schiff.


	13. Crossing Blades 13

Merkwürdiges Kapitel, dieses. Keine lustigen Dialoge. Keine versteckten Zitate (doch, eins). Überhaupt nichts Lustiges. Der absolute Tiefpunkt derGeschichte, schlimmergeht nimmer.Diese Art von Geschichte lässt die nette One Piece Welt meilenweit hintersich zurück.Na, hoffentlich ist es wenigstens überzeugend.

Warumhab ich mir das nur ans Bein gebunden?

Crossing Blades 13

Zorro hat sich tief in sich selbst zurückgezogen. Wo er nichts mehr spürt und wo niemand mit ihm böse Spielchen spielen kann. Nur manchmal, wenn ihm die kalte Gischt ins Gesicht spritzt oder er sich an den Tauen die Haut aufscheuert, dringt etwas zu ihm durch, ansonsten ist alles wie hinter einer dicken Glasscheibe. Es hat nichts mit ihm zu tun, es passiert ihm nicht wirklich

Er tut was ihm gesagt wird und er spricht nur, wenn er angesprochen wird. Mihawk Dulacre scheint das so zu gefallen, er spricht selber nicht sehr viel.

Hat es etwas zu essen gegeben? Muss es wohl, denn Zorro hat es gekocht. Dass er solche Aufgaben übernimmt, hat sich wortlos so eingeschliffen. Beim ersten Mal musste er kotzen. Er hat würgend und spuckend über der Bordwand gehangen und Mihawk Dulacres Blick im Rücken gespürt. Zorro wäre es lieber gewesen, wenn Mihawk ihn beschimpft oder getreten hätte. Zorro hat sich den Mund ausgespült und mit wackeligen Knien die Schüsseln abgeräumt. Die nächsten Tage hat er nur für einen gekocht.

Bis Mihawk ihm schließlich seine Schüssel hinübergeschoben hat. „Iss. Geschwächt kann ich dich nicht gebrauchen." hat er gesagt. Und ob du mich gebrauchen kannst, hat Zorro gedacht, in wütender Verzweiflung. Du kannst mich sogar gebrauchen, wenn ich keinen Finger rühren kann. Aber er hat schweigend und gehorsam ein paar Bissen heruntergewürgt und obwohl sein Magen protestiert hat, hat er hat es geschafft, sie unten zu behalten. Dann ist er aufgestanden um noch einmal Reis aufzusetzen. Mihawk hat nur den Kopf geschüttelt. Damit waren die Fronten klar. Seitdem kocht Zorro wieder für zwei, aber er könnte nicht sagen, was er da hastig herunterschlingt.

Manchmal machen sie an einsamen Stränden Halt und machen ein paar Stunden Schwertkampftraining. Dann ist Zorro eiskalt, präzise und tödlich. Es ist der beste Schwertkampfunterricht, den er je hatte. Das liegt nicht an Mihawk Dulacre. Mihawk schenkt ihm nichts, erklärt ihm nichts und lobt ihn nie. Und Zorro spürt sehr genau, was Mihawk ihn alles nicht sehen lässt. Zu seiner Überraschung gibt es auch ein paar Dinge, die Mihawk nicht kennt. Aber er wird den Teufel tun, sich in die Karten schauen zu lassen. Take what you get, give nothing back. Mihawk behandelt ihn schließlich auch so. Tagsüber und nachts.

Als Zorro in der ersten Nacht Mihawks Hände unter seinem T-Shirt gespürt hat, wusste er, wie seine Nächte werden würden.

Eigentlich könnte er sich wehren. Aber Mihawk hat die Daumenschrauben von Loyalität und Ehrenkodex so fest angezogen, dass Zorro nicht herauskommt, egal wie weh es tut. Sicherlich könnte er Mihawk über Bord stoßen und ihm mit dem Ruder eins über den Kopf geben. Aber das ist genau die Art von Kampf, die er nicht will. "Gerade du wirst mir nicht im Schlaf die Kehle durchschneiden." Mihawk hat so recht gehabt.

Zorro zieht sich zurück, hinter seine geschlossenen Lider, hinter seine zusammengebissenen Zähne. Es ist ein jämmerliches Versteck, das weiß er und Mihawk weiß es auch. Aber wenigstens etwas wird er durchziehen. Er wird Mihawk nicht noch einmal seine Tränen sehen lassen. Nie wieder.

Eines windstillen Nachmittags kommt Mihawk, der sonst kaum mehr als Anweisungen ausspricht, langsam ins Erzählen. Von seinen Erlebnissen, von seiner Vergangenheit, von seinen Ansichten über die Welt und überhaupt. Noch vor ein paar Tagen hätte Zorro ihm mit leuchtenden Augen zugehört. Jetzt will er all das gar nicht mehr wissen. Es interessiert ihn nicht mehr. Er streckt sich auf Deck aus, blickt übers Meer, zieht sich in seine Gedanken zurück und merkt gar nicht mehr, wie er immer größere Teile von Mihawks Erzählungen einfach überhört.

Mihawk spürt irgendwann, dass er ins Leere spricht. Er wirft Zorro einen prüfenden Blick zu. Zorro schläft. Mihawk betrachtet die reglose, ruhig atmende Gestalt und lächelt dünn. Den Jungen bei sich zu haben, der ihn eines Tages töten wird, das ist ein ganz besonderer Kick. Er mag es sogar, wenn Zorro frech wird, so wie jetzt. Eigentlich hätte er mehr Widerstand erwartet. Aber diese eiserne Selbstbeherrschung, diese erzwungene Gleichgültigkeit, diesen verzweifelten Versuch, zurückzuweichen, alles zuzulassen und trotzdem nichts preiszugeben, das findet Mihawk fast genauso aufregend. Besonders, wenn die Maske der Selbstbeherrschung Risse bekommt. Und Zorro so weit zu bringen, fällt Mihawk nicht schwer.

Unter Mihawks schwefelgelbem Blick wird Zorros Schlaf wird unruhig, er dreht sich um, schlägt langsam die Augen auf, in Mihawks Blick hinein und reißt unwillkürlich die Arme vors Gesicht. Oh, nein. Verstecken gilt nicht. Mihawk beugt sich über ihn und drückt seine Handgelenke auf die Planken. Dann hat er eine Idee. Er hat keine Lust, die ganze Zeit Zorros Hände festhalten zu müssen. Er nimmt einen Strick und schlingt ihn um Zorros Handgelenke.

Eigentlich ist es wieder mehr symbolisch. Zorro wäre auch mit einer Schlinge um seine Handgelenke durchaus in der Lage, sich zu wehren. Er tut es nicht, nicht jetzt, nicht zu anderen Gelegenheiten. Warum, das könnte er nicht in Worte fassen. Weil der Schock des ersten Mals so tief sitzt? Das würde er nie gelten lassen. Weil er, nachdem er es einmal nicht verhindern konnte, nicht mehr das Recht hat, Nein zu sagen?

Weil ein Nein lächerlich wäre, wenn sein Körper ohnehin das tut, was Mihawk will? Zorro versteht es nicht. Tatsache ist nur, dass es so ist. Nicht, dass auch nur ein Funken Freude dabei wäre. Es ist eine unwillkürliche körperliche Reaktion, wie Schluckauf oder Niesen. Wenn Mihawk ihn kitzeln würde, würde er lachen müssen, ohne das im Mindesten lustig zu finden. Die Erinnerung daran, dass es eigentlich ganz anders sein könnte, verblasst mit jedem Mal mehr.

Es funktioniert nicht jedes Mal. Zorro hat bisher darin kein Muster entdecken können. Er weiß nicht, was er widerlicher findet, benutzt zu werden wie ein Putzlumpen, oder Komplize zu sein bei etwas, gegen das sich sein Innerstes so verzweifelt sträubt. Verglichen damit ist der Strick sein kleinstes Problem. Eigentlich sagt er nur aus, wie Zorro sich ohnehin fühlt. Mihawk mag die Idee mit dem Strick, er behält sie bei, für Gelegenheiten, wenn Zorro beim Training zu gut war oder sonst durch einen Blick oder eine Geste Trotz gezeigt hat.

Mihawk hat ihm nie gesagt, was er eigentlich genau vorhat und Zorro hat nie gefragt. Sie segeln von einer Insel zur anderen. An manchen lässt Mihawk ihn beim Schiff zurück und verschwindet für ein paar Stunden in der Stadt. Dann segeln sie weiter. Zuweilen macht Mihawk sich Notizen in ein kleines Buch. Zorro könnte vielleicht heimlich darin nachblättern, aber er tut es nicht.

Einmal wurden sie von einem Trupp Bewaffneter überfallen. Zorro weiß nicht, wer die Männer waren und was sie wollten, Mihawk sagt es ihm nicht. Mihawk wäre sicher auch allein mit ihnen fertig geworden, aber zu zweit kämpft es sich besser. Und Zorro hat alles gegeben, was er hat. Mihawk hat kein Wort dazu gesagt, aber er hat Zorro einen anerkennenden Blick zugeworfen. Zorro war ihm einen Moment lang so dankbar dafür. Das ist es, was ihn, abgesehen von seinem blanken Durchhaltewillen, noch über Wasser hält. Er hasst sich dafür.

In dieser Nacht beschäftigt sich Mihawk besonders eingehend mit ihm. Mit seiner Ohrmuschel. Seiner Achselhöhle. Seinem Bauchnabel. Zorro beisst sich auf den Handrücken und wünscht sich, Mihawk würde das nicht tun. Er hat sich dazu gezwungen, eine unangenehme halbe Stunde dann und wann einfach wegzustecken, wie wenn nichts wäre und das ist ihm schwer genug gefallen. Aber jetzt hat er das Gefühl wie wenn kein Quadratzentimeter seines Körpers mehr ihm gehört. Er fragt sich, ob es wohl möglich ist, sich selber bis aufs Blut zu beißen. Geschafft hat er es noch nicht, aber es tut ordentlich weh. Gut so. Wenigstens der Schmerz gehört noch ihm.

Mihawk bemerkt, was er da tut und lächelt sein dünnes Lächeln. Er nimmt Zorro die Hand aus dem Mund und betrachtet die tiefen Bissspuren. Er probiert aus, ob seine Zähne in die Abdrücke passen und beißt zu, erst spielerisch, dann fester, den Blick auf Zorros Gesicht geheftet. Zorro schafft es nur halb, keine Miene zu verziehen. Jetzt gehört nicht einmal der Schmerz in seiner Hand mehr ihm. Was kann Mihawk ihm eigentlich noch stehlen? Piraten stehlen alles. Dass Mihawk ihm als nächstes zwischen die Beine fasst, hat er nicht anders erwartet. Das macht ihm nichts aus. Das macht ihm nichts aus. Das macht ihm nichts aus.

Wieder einmal Schwertkampftraining am Strand. Mihawk ist stolz darauf, dass Zorro in so kurzer Zeit so viel gelernt hat. Wieder diese aufregende Zweischneidigkeit, je schneller Zorro lernt, desdo kürzer die Zeit, die sie noch miteinander haben. Zorro pariert einen Hieb, noch einen, noch einen... Zorro spürt es selber, einige perfekte Momente lang ist er glücklich wie nie in diesen letzten Wochen. Mit seinen Schwertern in den Händen, mit den Gedanken nur beim nächsten Hieb und dem Wissen, dass es das ist, was er am besten kann, besser als je zuvor, sind diese Momente am Strand einfach nur richtig, auch wenn alles andere falsch und übel ist.

Als Mihawk Zorro so sieht, voller Begeisterung, außer Atem und mit leuchtenden Augen, drängt er ihn gegen eine Felswand. Dass ihm das mittlerweile gar nicht so leicht fällt, mag er daran besonders. Er schlägt Zorro die Schwerter aus Mund und Händen und setzt ihm seine Klinge an die Kehle. Dann küsst er ihn über die Klinge hinweg. Zorros Hochstimmung erlischt, wie wenn jemand einen Schalter umgelegt hätte und er erwidert Mihawks Kuss kalt und routiniert. Mihawk wendet sich schlechtgelaunt von ihm ab. Er hat Zorro einen Moment des Glücks gestohlen, aber kaum, dass er ihn hatte, hat er nur Asche in den Händen zurückbehalten. Zorro kann was erleben, später! Zorro wirft ihm einen Blick voller Verachtung zu, sammelt seine Schwerter auf und geht wieder in Angriffspose. Aber Mihawk winkt ihm mürrisch zu, die Sachen zu packen und aufs Schiff zu bringen. Ende der Übungsstunde.

In dieser Nacht schlingt Mihawk einen Strick um Zorros Handgelenke und zieht die Schlinge zu, so fest er kann. Dann schlägt er Zorro ins Gesicht. Sehr gezielt und sehr präzise, nicht so hart um ihm das Nasenbein zu brechen, aber gerade hart genug, dass Blut fließt. Zorro sieht mit blutender Nase zu ihm hoch, mehr überrascht als erschrocken. Mihawk zieht einen Mundwinkel hoch. Er kennt Zorro mittlerweile ein wenig und er weiß, was Zorro besonders widerlich findet, was ihm weh tut, was er am schwersten erträgt. Er probiert alles davon aus.

Als es vorbei ist und Mihawk den Strick gelöst hat, rollt Zorro sich zur Seite, zieht seine Hose hoch und beugt sich über die Bordwand, um sich das Blut mit Meerwasser abzuwaschen. Er setzt sich neben Mihawk und nimmt sich eine Zigarette aus Mihawks Schachtel. Mihawk wirft ihm einen belustigten Blick zu und will ihm Feuer geben. Zorro nimmt ihm wortlos das Feuerzeug aus der Hand und zündet sich die Zigarette selbst an, ohne Mihawk eines Blickes zu würdigen. Er spürt, dass Mihawk ihn neugierig beobachtet, aber er ignoriert ihn und sieht dem Rauch hinterher, der sich in grauen Schwaden in den Nachthimmel verliert. Es ist eine diesige Nacht und Meer und Himmel fließen trübe ineinander.

Merkwürdig, eigentlich. Ein Meer ohne Horizont.


	14. Crossing Blades 14

So, jetzt ist Jack wieder dabei und jetzt geht's wieder aufwärts.

Crossing Blades 14

Jack verflucht einmal mehr den Umstand, kein eigenes Schiff zu haben. Er hat sich Mitfahrgelegenheiten erkauft, ertauscht, erbettelt und erschlichen. Er hat Nächte in stinkenden Laderäumen verbracht, Schmugglern gezeigt, wie man den Job richtig macht, sich das Lebensdrama eines Kohlenkahnkäptns angehört und einen Zentner Heringe ausgenommen. Das letzte Stück des Weges ist er sogar zu Fuß gegangen. Wenn das nicht Leidenschaft und Hingabe ist...

Eigentlich ist er froh, dass er die Flying Lamb hinter sich gelassen hat. Nach Zorros Verschwinden ist die Stimmung an Bord gekippt, es hat wirklich keine Freude mehr gemacht. Ruffy schwankt zwischen nutzlosen Versuchen, sich erwachsen zu geben und dem Benehmen eines Fünfjährigen. Sanji leidet sichtlich darunter, keinen Gegner mehr zu haben und lässt seine schlechte Laune darum an Lysop aus, der in seiner jetzigen Verfassung ein billiges Opfer ist. Nami trägt schwer an der Last, der einzige vernünftige Mensch an Bord zu sein und wird immer biestiger. Nein, die Zeit war definitiv reif, eigene Wege zu gehen.

Und nun steht Jack wieder einmal an einem Kai und schaut über die vielen ankernden Schiffe, ob vielleicht... ja. Da ist eins. Klein, schwarz, hässlich und der ganze Gothic-Schnickschnack macht es nur noch hässlicher. Wer schafft sich so etwas nur an? So etwas gehört in eine Geisterbahn und nicht aufs Meer. Jack schlendert den Kai entlang und fragt sich, was er eigentlich nun erwartet. Eine schicksalhafte Begegnung mit dem berühmten Mihawk Dulacre? Jack ist wirklich neugierig auf ihn. Aber vielleicht ist ohnehin alles zu spät? Oder Zorro versteht sich prächtig mit seinem neuen Käptn und will gar nicht gestört werden? Vielleicht war Jacks Sorge einfach nur gekränkte Eitelkeit und ein wenig Eifersucht?

Alles friedlich. Ein schwarzes Schiffchen in der Abendsonne, von Mihawk Dulacre keine Spur. Zorro liegt an Deck und schläft. Wie er das halt so tut.

Moment. In diesem Bild ist ein Fehler versteckt. Wenn Zorro an Deck der Flying Lamb schläft, dann liegt er da, wie wenn ihm die ganze Welt gehört, lang auf dem Rücken ausgestreckt, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt. Nicht so zusammengeknüllt, die Knie hochgezogen, das Gesicht hinter den Armen versteckt. Jack runzelt die Stirn und sucht nach weiteren Indizien. Striemen von Stricken an den Handgelenken. Das sieht böse aus. Aber jetzt ist niemand da und Zorro könnte sich frei bewegen. Ein paar Kratzer und blaue Flecken, die hat Zorro immer, wenn er trainiert, das ist nicht weiter schlimm. Obwohl... dieser dunkle Fleck am Hals, das könnte ein Würgemal sein, oder... Getrocknetes Blut in den Nasenlöchern. Nein, das sieht gar nicht gut aus.

Zorro wirft sich unruhig zur Seite und schreckt hoch. Jack ist sicher, dass er kein Geräusch gemacht hat. Kann Zorro im Schlaf Blicke spüren? Lernt man so etwas auf der Schwertkampfschule?

Die aschgraue Hoffnungslosigkeit in Zorros Augen jagt Jack einen Moment lang einen kalten Schauder über den Rücken. Dann huscht ein wenig Freude über Zorros Gesicht.

Zorro:

Jack...?

Jack:

Schön, dich zu sehen.

Zorro:

Wo ist Ruffy?

Jack:

Irgendwo. Nicht hier.

Zorro sieht ein wenig enttäuscht aus, dann denkt er darüber nach und seine Freude erlischt wie ein Streichholz im Regen.

Zorro:

Ist auch besser so...

Jack klettert zu ihm ins Boot. Zorro wirft ihm einen halb feindseligen, halb erschrockenen Blick zu.

Zorro: Jack... geh weg.

Jack:

Na, aber... was ist denn das für ein Empfang?

Zorro:

Wenn du mich hier gefunden hast, dann weißt du auch, mit wem ich unterwegs bin.

Jack:

Oh ja. Freibeuter. STAATSBEAMTE. Wie nennt er sich? Falkenauge? Aasgeier ist der richtige Ausdruck für Gestalten wie ihn.

Zorro:

Wie auch immer. Hau ab. Er hat was gegen Leute wie dich.

Jack (leichthin):

Das trifft sich wunderbar, ich hab nämlich was gegen Leute wie ihn. Kommst du mit?

Zorro:

Ich mein's ernst. Geh weg. Bitte.

Jack:

Wenigstens auf ein Bier oder fünf?

Zorro:

Nein. Ich muss auf das Schiff aufpassen.

Schweigen

Jack :

Und, wie geht's dir?

Zorro (abweisend):

Gut.

Jack:

Wirklich?

Zorro:

Wirklich.

Jack weist auf Zorros Handgelenke

Jack:

Was hast du da gemacht?

Zorro(ausweichend):

Nichts. Das ist beim Segeln passiert.

Jack:

Beim Segeln. An beiden Handgelenken.

Zorro senkt den Kopf und versteckt seine Handgelenke zwischen den Knien.

Dass Zorro lügt, hat Jack noch nicht erlebt. Er hat es nicht einmal für möglich gehalten. Irgend etwas ist hier oberfaul.

Jack (eindringlich):

Zorro, was hat der Kerl mit dir gemacht?

Zorro (tonlos):

Nichts.

Jack (ärgerlich):

Das kannst du der Königin von England erzählen, dass der NICHTS mit dir gemacht hat. Also, was?

Zorro:

Nichts... wobei ich nicht mitgemacht hätte.

Jack zieht eine Augenbraue hoch. Das ist doch erst die Spitze des Eisbergs. Na, mal schauen. Zorro zum Sprechen zu drängen bringt vermutlich nichts.

Schweigen

Zorro hatte sich geschworen, niemals nie irgendjemanden von den letzten Wochen zu erzählen. Andererseits, Jack ist vielleicht der Einzige, der verstehen könnte, was hier geschehen ist. Eher sogar als Zorro selbst. Und Zorro war so einsam in diesen Tagen, er hätte nie gedacht, dass man in Gesellschaft eines anderen so allein sein kann.

Zorro (spricht hastig und mit gesenktem Kopf):

Die hatten mich angebunden, ich weiß nicht wie lang...

und als er mich losgemacht hat... da konnte ich mich nicht bewegen...

und dann hat er... er hat...

Jack begreift. Unwillkürlich will er Zorro tröstend die Hand auf den Arm legen. Zorro schlägt seine Hand zur Seite.

Zorro (zischt):

Fass mich nicht an!

Jack wünscht sich einen Kreis der Hölle, der einzig und allein für Mihawk Dulacre reserviert ist.

Jetzt aber erst mal Zorro aus dieser Zwickmühle herausholen.

Jack (sachlich):

Und wobei genau hast du mitgemacht, wenn du dich nicht bewegen konntest?

Zorro (ausweichend):

Du weißt schon.

Ach du Scheiße. Auch das noch. So wird das nichts. Also mal andersherum gefragt.

Jack:

Und, war's gut?

Zorro (leise):

Nein.

Jack:

Willst du's weiterhin so haben?

Zorro (noch leiser):

Nein.

Jack:

Also?

Zorro schüttelt den Kopf.

Jack:  
ALSO?

Zorro:

Du verstehst das nicht.

Jack:

Welchen Teil von Nein hab ich jetzt nicht verstanden?

Zorro:

Es gibt eine Abmachung. Da halte ich mich dran.

Jack:

Ach, eine ABMACHUNG. So mit Kleingedrucktem, was?

Zorro (ignoriert seine Stichelei):

Ich bleibe bei ihm und irgendwann mal darf ich gegen ihn kämpfen.

Jack (höhnisch):

Zu Pflaumenpfingsten.

Zorro (aggressiv):

Das kann dir scheißegal sein.

Jack (beschwichtigend):

Na schön. Zu einem Zeitpunkt, der mir scheißegal sein kann, kämpfst du gegen ihn. Und dann?

Zorro (die Augen dunkel vor Hass):

Dann bringe ich ihn um.

Jack:

Gute Idee. Und wenn nicht?

Zorro zuckt die Achseln.

Jack (resignierend):

Na dann. Mach was du willst. Vielleicht komm ich irgendwann mal vorbei, um auf deinem Grab zu tanzen.

Zorro (lächelt):

Mach das. Ich werd mich freuen.

Das kommt so aufrichtig, ohne jeden Funken Zynismus oder Selbstmitleid, dass Jack Zorro am liebsten über Bord stoßen möchte und ihn so lange untertauchen, bis er Vernunft annimmt.

Und in einem hellsichtigen Moment fragt Jack sich, ob es wohl ein ähnlicher Impuls ist, der Mihawk Dulacre antreibt, Zorro die Dinge anzutun, die er ihm angetan hat.

Yet each man kills the thing he loves;

one man may do it with a sword, the other with a kiss...

Vielleicht ist Mihawk Dulacre in diesen letzten Wochen, in denen Zorro langsam seelisch kaputt geht, ein glücklicher Mensch gewesen. So glücklich, wie man mit einer unerfüllbaren Sehnsucht eben sein kann.

Moment. Vor allem ist er mieses Schwein. Jack fasst einen Entschluss.

Jack:

Also dann. Ich muss weiter. Schließlich hab ich ne Menge eigenes Zeug zu erledigen. Things to see, people to do…

Zorro (besorgt):

Bitte, Jack... das fällt dir jetzt vielleicht schwer, weil du's nicht kapierst, aber mach keinen Blödsinn!

Jack (harmlos):

Wie kommst du denn auf so was?

Zorro:

Du hast gegen ihn keine Chance.

Jack:

Gegen wen?

Zorro:

Für wie bescheuert hältst du mich?

Jack:

Ich? Dich? Aber nicht doch. Niemals. Starke Männer und schöne Frauen für dumm zu halten ist ein unverzeihlicher Fehler, den ich mir nie erlauben würde.

Zorro (unbehaglich):

Jack, ich trau dir nicht!

Jack:

Hab ich dich je gebeten, mir zu trauen?

Zorro (entnervt):

Aaach, du...

...bleib einfach von Mihawk Dulacre weg. Bitte.

Jack hat sich schon abgewandt und winkt im Gehen über die Schulter.

Jack :

Pass du mal schön auf dein Schiff auf.

Dann verschwindet er im Gewirr der Gassen.


	15. Crossing Blades 15

Crossing Blades 15

Jack schlendert durch die engen Gassen. Er liebt solche Städte und solche Abende. Lärm, Musik und der Geruch von billigem Fusel an jeder Ecke, aber wenn man zu den richtigen Leuten gehört und die richtigen Leute sucht, dann findet man sie, an einem von höchstens zwei oder drei möglichen Orten.  
Jack hat schon in der zweiten schummerigen Taverne Glück. Der Mann, der etwas abseits allein an einem Tisch sitzt, etwas unbequem, auf einem Hocker, weil ihm das lange, lange Schwert auf seinem Rücken im Weg ist. Die anderen Gäste wahren respektvoll Abstand. Er sticht ins Auge wie ein Eisberg in der Wüste und wahrscheinlich glaubt er trotz alledem, er sei inkognito hier. Blödmann.

Cooler Hut, allerdings.

Jack wirft einen Blick durch den Raum, registriert, wo die Ausgänge sind, die blonde Frau am Tresen, die Sorte Leute, die sich an der Bar drängelt. Ja, das wird eine geeignete Arena. Er zieht einen Stuhl heran, setzt sich an Mihawks Tisch und lächelt freundlich.

Mihawk ignoriert ihn.

Jack: Na, was macht ein Mann wie du an einem Ort wie diesem?

Mihawk sieht kurz auf, mustert ihn und lässt seinen Blick dann woanders hinwandern, als wäre Jack nicht mehr als ein vage interessantes Tapetenmuster.

Jack: Oh, bin ich lästig? Das kann man ändern. Ich spendier dir was zu trinken, du hörst dir an, was ich zu sagen habe und du wirst merken, es kann noch ein ganz amüsanter Abend werden. Vertrau mir.

Jack lächelt Mihawk charmant zu und erntet damit nur ein winziges Zucken der Augenbraue. Aber immerhin.

Jack (strahlt Mihawk an und steht auf, um zum Tresen zu gehen):  
Ich wusste doch, dass wir noch Freunde werden. Geh nicht weg, ich bin gleich wieder da.

Jack kommt mit zwei Krügen Bier wieder und schiebt einen zu Mihawk hinüber. Mihawk ignoriert ihn.  
Jack widerum ignoriert Mihawks Desinteresse.

Jack (gut gelaunt):  
Sehr schön. Wunderbar. So wie es sein muss. A nos amours!

Er hebt sein Glas und nimmt einen Schluck. Mihawk trinkt nicht.

Schweigen. Mal sehen, wer es länger aushält.

Mihawk wird es schließlich zu dumm.

Mihawk (gelangweilt):  
Was willst du?

Mach schnell, für Leute wie dich habe ich keine Zeit.

Jack (beiläufig):  
Gut das du fragst. Es ist ganz einfach.

Wir trinken jetzt beide zu viel Bier, wir werden richtig gute Kumpels, ich beleidige dich, du forderst mich zum Kampf und ich bringe dich um.

Mihawk wirft ihm einen unsäglich blasierten Blick zu.

Jack: Okay, originell ist es nicht, aber nach allem, was ich von dir gehört habe, dachte ich mir, Captain Dulacre muss ein Mann sein, der die Klassiker zu schätzen weiß.

Mihawk:  
Und wenn ich nicht will?

Jack:  
Oh, ich fürchte, da hast du keine Wahl.  
Okay, wir können über alles reden. Wir können uns das mit dem Bier auch sparen. Oder wenn du möchtest, kannst du gerne mich beleidigen, kein Problem. Aber das Ende steht leider schon fest.

Mihawk (gelangweilt):  
Wie ich das hasse. Stümper, die sich einen Namen machen wollen.

Jack (genauso gelangweilt):  
Aber nein. Das habe ich nicht nötig. Ich habe schon einen.

Mihawk:  
Ich kenne dich nicht.

Jack (unbeirrt):  
Tja, dann hast du vermutlich noch nicht viel von der Welt gesehen. Wenn du noch nie von Captain Jack Sparrow gehört hast.

Mihawk (abschätzig):  
Nun, Jack Sparrow... warum dann?

Jack (ungeduldig):  
Ist denn das so schwer? Muss ich mir einen Jolly Roger auf die Stirn tätowieren, damit selbst du begreifst, mit wem du es zu tun hast? Was wollen Leute wie ich? Ich will dein Schiff und deine Mannschaft.

Mihawk (überrascht):  
Meine Mannschaft?

Ich verstehe. Zorro.

Jack lächelt ihm freundlich zu, wie einem begriffsstutzigen, aber eifrigen Kind.

Mihawk:  
Wenn Zorro etwas mit mir auszutragen hat, dann kann er das tun. Er wird es tun.

Jack (immer noch sehr freundlich):  
Siehst du, und genau das werde ich nicht ihm überlassen.

(leiser und schärfer):  
Du hast dem Jungen die Seele so durchgefickt, dass er nicht mehr glücklich wird, solange du lebst. Und deshalb wirst du hier heute Abend nicht lebend rausgehen, kapiert?

Mihawk (steht auf):  
Was hast du mit Zorro zu tun?

Jack weicht ein paar Schritte zurück. Weg von dem Tisch, er braucht jetzt Platz.

Jack:  
Sagen wir mal so, ich möchte Zorro wieder lachen sehen. Er hat ein wunderbares Lachen.  
Aber du würdest das nicht wissen.

Mihawk:  
Ich wusste doch, dass er sich mit den falschen Leuten herumgetrieben hat.

Jack (macht ein paar Schritte zur Seite, um das Terrain abzustecken):  
Kommt drauf an, wie man die Sache betrachtet.

(lauter, er braucht jetzt Publikum)  
Nun komm schon, oder muss ich wirklich dem ganzen Saal schildern, was ich von deiner verehrten Frau Mama halte?

Ein Windstoß von draußen. Zorro steht in der Tür, mit blassen Lippen.

Zorro:  
Mihawk, lass ihn in Ruhe. Bitte. Er ist nicht ganz richtig im Kopf. Er kann doch nicht mal gerade stehen. Das wäre Mord!

Mihawk (wendet sich von Jack ab und durchbohrt Zorro mit Blicken):  
Wer hat dir erlaubt, das Schiff allein zu lassen?

Jack (drängelt sich zwischen sie):  
Oh, das war ich. Freiheit ist eine wunderbare Sache, findest du nicht auch?

Zorro stößt ihn beiseite.

Mihawk:  
Das ist gegen unsere Abmachung.

Zorro:  
Und wenn schon.  
Ich... ich brauch mir von dir nicht jeden Scheiß gefallen zu lassen.

Mihawk grinst. Er hat sich schon lange gefragt, wann von Zorro mal offener Widerstand kommt. Wenn sie wieder auf hoher See sind, kann Zorro was erleben.

Mihawk (selbstsicher):  
Oh, sicherlich.  
Aber du wirst nichts dagegen haben, wenn ich mich um meine Angelegenheiten kümmere.

Gerade du solltest wissen, dass man Leute, die sterben wollen, nicht aufhalten kann.

Also, mach, dass du zum Schiff zurückkommst!

Statt einer Antwort schnippt Zorro sein Schwert fünf Zentimeter aus der Scheide.

Das ging zu weit. Mihawks Augen werden schmal.

Mihawk (leise):  
Dafür werde ich dich töten.

Zorro (zischt):  
Versuch's doch!

Schon geht es los. Schwerter blitzen durch den Raum und Stahl schlägt funkensprühend auf Stahl. Jack verflucht sich, dass er seinen Einsatz verpasst hat. Genau das hätte nicht passieren sollen. Andererseits, Zorro hat sich diesen Moment so sehr gewünscht... und vielleicht ist er ja wirklich so gut?

Nach den ersten paar Paraden weiß Jack bescheid. Nein. Zorro macht einen tödlichen Fehler. Er bringt Mihawk wirklich in Bedrängnis und das macht Mihawk wirklich wütend. Bei einem so erfahrenen Gegner sollte man so etwas nur probieren, wenn man sicher ist, dass man noch ein As im Ärmel hat. Und das hat Zorro nicht. Er gibt einfach nur alles, was er hat und das macht ihn sehr berechenbar.

Das muss aufhören. Aber sich zwischen diese Klingen stellen?  
Am Nachbartisch hat ein halbes Dutzend Leute Fischeintopf bestellt. Jack nimmt den heißen Suppentopf und schleudert ihn zwischen die Kämpfenden. Rote Brühe spritzt hoch, kochend heiße Gemüsebrocken fliegen nach allen Seiten. Jack stellt befriedigt fest, dass Mihawk eine Menge davon abbekommen hat. Autsch. Heiße Tomate auf bloßer Haut. Das kommt davon, wenn man sein Hemd bis zum Hosenbund offen stehen lässt.

Mihawks Hieb wäre eigentlich von tödlich-eleganter Präzision gewesen. Abgelenkt durch brodelnden Eintopf ist es mehr ein plumpes Herumfuchteln mit einem Dreschflegel. Zorro hätte diesen Hieb vielleicht blocken können. Vielleicht auch nicht. Halb blind von Suppenspritzern, eine gekochte Garnele im Haar schafft er es nur, die ungezielte Wucht des Schlages zu brechen. Aus den Augenwinkeln sieht Jack Zorro in die Knie gehen und einen Augenblick hat er einen Eisklumpen im Magen. Bitte nicht. Nicht nach alledem, was Jack unternommen hat um genau das abzuwenden...

Glück gehabt. Zorro kniet benommen am Boden und hält sich den Kopf, offenbar hat er Mihawks flache Klinge an die Schläfe bekommen. Was ihm in breiten, roten Schlieren im Gesicht klebt und übers T-shirt fließt, ist jedenfalls Tomate. Eine von den Mädchen hat sich über ihn gebeugt, gut so. Eine von diesen hübschen Mulattinnen mit rötlich-krausem Haar und Sommersprossen. Jack wirft ihr einen fragenden Blick zu und sie nickt beruhigend zurück. Um Zorro braucht man sich erst einmal keine Sorgen mehr machen. Umso besser, wenn er die nächste halbe Stunde nicht ganz bei sich ist.

So. Jetzt kommt die große Tanznummer. Und Jack wird den Teufel tun, Mihawk auch nur einen Moment führen zu lassen.


	16. Chapter 16

So, dank PotC2 hab ich es doch geschafft, weiterzuschreiben. Es wäre zu schade um diese Geschichte gewesen. Drei Kapitel noch, dann ist Schluss.

Crossing Blades 16 – Kampf der Giganten

Jack stellt sich vor Zorro und fixiert Mihawk, der sich wütend Tomatensauce aus dem Gesicht wischt. Selbst mit Suppenspritzern im Gesicht und Kabeljau auf dem Hemd ist Mihawks Charisma so überwältigend, dass er mit einem Blick den ganzen Saal zum atemlosen Verstummen bringt. In Mihawks Augen glüht es, sein Blick sagt „Komm nicht zwischen des Löwen Zorn und seine Beute!"

Jack beneidet ihn grenzenlos. Manche Dinge sind einem nicht vergönnt, wenn man Augen hat wie Bambi, das Rehkitz.

Aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass klar ist, wer hier gefressen wird. Jack wirft sich in seine eindrucksvollste Pose. Charisma? Das kann er auch. Die Sieben Meere gehören IHM. Und ganz speziell dieser Fleck. Genau hier ist der richtige Platz für ihn. Zwischen Mihawk und Zorro.

Jack (so großspurig er nur kann):

„So, jetzt suchst du dir einen richtigen Gegner. Wir kämpfen hier nicht mit Kindern."

Hoffentlich hat Zorro das nicht gehört. Aber das musste sein. Egal wie das jetzt ausgeht, es soll für Mihawk unmöglich sein, Zorro hier noch einmal anzugreifen. Wenn er nicht die Verachtung des gesamten Publikums auf sich ziehen will. So wie Jack ihn einschätzt, ist ihm das wichtig.

Mihawk grinst höhnisch zu ihm herüber. Er weiß, wie absurd Jacks Satz war, genauso wie Jack. Weitermachen, ihm bloß keine Chance zum Einhaken geben. Jack beäugt neugierig Mihawks Schwert.

Jack:

„Eine beeindruckende Waffe hast du da. Wirklich.

So... LANG...

Da kommt man ins Nachdenken... du weißt ja, was man über Leute mit so langen Schwertern sagt..."

Anzügliches Kichern aus dem Publikum. Das klappt ja wunderbar.

Jack (mit einem Blick in die Runde):

„Können die Damen das bestätigen?"

Begeistertes Kreischen von den Frauen, dreckiges Gröhlen von den Männern.

Mihawk ist sich zu schade, auf so etwas zu antworten. Er strahlt so viel finstere Verachtung aus, dass man damit die Sonne verdunkeln könnte und ein geringerer Gegner längst zu Staub zerfallen wäre.

Mihawk (schneidend):

„Reden oder Kämpfen?"

Jack lässt sich von seinem Erfolg weitertragen. Er hat einen Plan. Dieser Plan beruht auf dem wenigen, was er über Mihawk Dulacre weiß und mit ein bisschen Glück im richtigen Moment könnte es klappen.

Jack (zuvorkommend):

„Kämpfen. Auf jeden Fall. Entschuldige, ich lasse dich warten. Wo waren wir stehengeblieben?

Ah, ja... Waffen.

Also, ich ... ich bin da bescheidener. Kommt es denn wirklich auf die Größe an? Mir reicht auch..."

Er wirft einen Blick in die Runde und entdeckt, was er sucht. Eine grellgeschminkte Hafenschönheit mit kompliziert aufgesteckter Frisur. Jack drückt ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und zieht eine lange Haarnadel aus ihrem Kopfputz. Vielleicht fünfzehn Zentimeter lang, gefährlich spitz und mit einem bunten Emailleschmetterling als Griff.

Jack (triumphierend):

„... so etwas.

Gracias, mi amor!"

Theatralisch schwingt er die Haarnadel. Mihawk hatte schon in Angriffsstellung gehen wollen, aber unter dem brüllenden Gelächter lässt er das Schwert sinken. Unmöglich, mit seinem Langschwert einen mit einer Haarnadel Bewaffneten anzugreifen, der Gesichtsverlust wäre zu groß.

Jack registriert seine Handbewegung. Genau so soll es sein. Weitermachen. Aus dem Moment alles rausholen, was er zu bieten hat.

Jack (in die Runde):

„Nun, vielleicht entsteht der Eindruck, dass die Waffen ein wenig ungleich verteilt sind? Kein Problem. Könnte jemand dem Herrn dort eine geeignete Waffe zur Verfügung stellen?"

Wieder gröhlendes Gelächter. Auf Mihawk regnet ein Sammelsurium von Wurfgeschossen herab. Haarnadeln. Leere Flaschen. Suppenlöffel. Fischgräten. Korkenzieher. Ein Nudelholz. Ein Taschentuch.

Mihawk schießt einen schwefelgelben Blick zu Jack hinüber. Er fragt sich, wie viel Jack weiß, wie viel Zorro erzählt hat. Glaubt er, er kommt davon, wenn er aus einem Duell eine Lachnummer macht? Weiß er nicht, dass Mihawk Dulacre nicht nur ein Meister des Langschwerts ist, sondern ein Meister mit jedem spitzen Gegenstand? Ist er einfach nur verrückt, von seiner Eitelkeit verblendet oder weiß er etwas, was Mihawk nicht weiß? Aber, nun gut, wenn dieser lästige Irre spielen will, dieses Spiel kann Mihawk auch.

Er macht eine knappe Verbeugung zum Publikum, steckt sein Schwert in die Scheide und bückt sich nach einer geeigneten Waffe. Er wählt ebenfalls eine Haarnadel, mit einer dicken, länglichen Glasperle am Ende. Jack beobachtet gespannt jede seiner Bewegungen. Offenbar weiß Mihawk, was er tut. Dieses Ding liegt jedenfalls sehr viel besser in der Hand als ein Schmetterling.

Mihawk hebt die Nadel in Kampfhaltung. Jack mag damit lächerlich ausgesehen haben, Mihawk sieht mit einer Haarnadel in der Hand zum Atemanhalten elegant und gefährlich aus. Niemand in diesem Raum wird jemals wieder eine Haarnadel für harmlos halten.

Mihawk:

„Lass uns anfangen."

Jack:

„Lass uns anfangen!"

Die Sekunden vor einem Kampf sind immer die längsten. Atemlose Stille. Blicke wie Dolche. Ein paar Schritte im Kreis, um das Terrain abzustecken und den Gegner einzuschätzen.

Mihawks erster Ausfall kommt nicht unerwartet, aber so schnell, dass Jack nur sehr unelegant zur Seite taumeln kann. Mihawk ist überrascht. Eine mittelmäßig gekonnte Parade hätte er mühelos umgangen, aber das hier war entweder ungewöhnlich geschickt oder unglaublich stümperhaft. Jack weiß es selber nicht genau. Er hat seine Gleichgewichtsstörungen nicht im Griff, aber manchmal leisten sie recht gute Dienste. Jedenfalls verwirren sie den Gegner und genau so soll es sein. Auf keinem Fall soll ihm Mihawk in die Karten sehen können.

Jacks Gegenangriff ist alles andere als stümperhaft. Zorro mag ihn für einen mittelmäßigen Schwertkämpfer ohne vernünftige Ausbildung halten, bei Kneipenschlägereien ist er in seinem Element, da hat er Schnelligkeit, Improvisationsgabe, Hinterlist und Jahrzehnte der Erfahrung auf seiner Seite. Es gibt keinen miesen Trick, den er nicht kennt. Dennoch spürt Jack, dass Mihawk Dulacre ein Gegner ist, wie er noch keinem gegenübergestanden hat. Er kann sich Mihawk für's Erste vom Leibe halten, das ist alles. Niemals könnte er Mihawks Deckung durchbrechen und einen tödlichen Treffer landen.

Aber das probiert Jack gar nicht erst. Vorerst will er nur ausweichen, Mihawk zum Tanzen bringen, seine Schwächen abchecken, auf den richtigen Moment lauern. Mihawk nimmt ihn nicht ernst? Das soll er gar nicht. Wer sich in Sicherheit wiegt, wird nachlässig, selbst ein Meister. Und darauf pokert Jack.

Mihawk hatte geglaubt, die Sache mit einem Angriff erledigen zu können. Das glaubt er immer noch bei jedem neuen Angriff, der ins Leere geht, weil Jack, statt vernünftig zu parieren, über eine Bank hüpft, ein leeres Fass umwirft oder unter einem Tisch hindurchkugelt, weil er über seine eigenen Füße gestolpert ist. Zorro hatte Mihawk letztendlich beweisen wollen, wie gut er ist und damit nur bewirkt, dass Mihawk seinerseits sein gesamtes Können aufgeboten hatte. Jack will ihn ärgern, hinhalten, ungeduldig machen, die Lücke finden, wo Mihawk nicht der größte Kämpfer aller Zeiten ist, sondern jemand, der genervt nach einer lästigen Mücke schlägt. Es ist ein gewagtes Spiel, aber Jack liebt es.

Ein metallischen Flirren vor Jacks Gesicht. War ja klar, dass der Kerl auf die Augen zielt. Und er ist verdammt gut. Jack reißt dem Kopf herum, den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zu spät. Er spürt, wie Mihawks Nadel an seiner Schläfe entlang einen blutigen Kratzer zieht und in seinen Dreads steckenbleibt.

Den kurzen Moment, in dem Mihawk so nahe vor ihm steht und versucht,die verhedderte Nadel aus Jacks Haar herauszuziehen, nutzt Jack, um ihm das Knie zwischen die Beine zu rammen. Mihawk taumelt nach hinten, seine Nadel bleibt in Jacks Haar hängen.

Ist das Jacks Moment?

Nein. Mihawk ist viel zu schnell auf den Beinen und waffenlos tastet er nach seinem Schwertgriff. Bloß das nicht. Jack weiß ganz genau, dass er gegen Mihawks Schwert keine Chance hat.

Also noch eine Runde und ein wenig fürs Publikum spielen. Jack grinst in die Runde, macht eine kleine Verbeugung und wirft ihm seine Nadel zu. So zählt das ganze als Punkt für ihn und Edelmutspunkte gibt es obendrein. Und Jack zieht jetzt die Nadel mit der angenehm griffigen Perle aus dem Haar. Soll Mihawk sich doch mit dem Schmetterling herumärgern.

Weiter. Über Tische und Bänke. Auf dem Tresen. Das Treppengeländer rauf und runter. Vielleicht noch der Kronleuchter?

Jack hat mehr und mehr Spaß an der Sache. Das Publikum liebt ihn. Mihawk sprüht förmlich Funken vor Wut. Und Zorro? Zorro kniet immer noch am Boden und beobachtet das Geschehen mit merkwürdig leerem Blick. Die kleine Rothaarige hat ihm die Hand auf die Schulter gelegt und flüstert ihm etwas ins Ohr, er flüstert etwas scheinbar sehr Wichtiges zurück. Als sie Jacks Blick auffängt, sieht sie sehr besorgt aus.

Zeit, zum Ende zu kommen. Ehe Zorro noch etwas unglaublich Blödes tut. Aber es ist gerade so schön. Noch eine Ehrenrunde. Wäre es nicht cool, sich mitten im Kampf ein Glas Rum zu genehmigen und Mihawk zuzuprosten? Jack langt mit einem übermütigen Funkeln in den Augen über einen Tisch.

Mihawks Haarnadel ist ein messingfarbener Blitz. Jack schnappt nach Luft, vor Schmerz und vor Überraschung. Auf seinem Handrücken sitzt ein emaillebunter Schmetterling. Durch seine Hand hindurch und tief in die Tischplatte hinein bohrt sich Mihawks Haarnadel. Jacks eigene Haarnadel kullert irgendwo über den Boden.

Jack liegt halb über der Tischplatte, aufgespießt wie ein Insekt und was ihn am meisten missfällt, ist, dass er zu Mihawks selbstzufriedenem Gesicht aufsehen muss.

Mihawk (überaus zufrieden mit sich):

"Du hast verloren."

Jack grinst ihn an. Unter Schmerzen, aber auch voller Optimismus. Jetzt oder gar nicht. Der Kerl ist eitel. Ein Triumphauskoster. Einer für grandiose letzte Worte.

Die kann er kriegen.

Jack:

"Och... weißt du..."

Er langt mit seiner freien, linken Hand beiläufig hinter sich.

"...das..."

Mihawks Hand zuckt hoch zu seinem Schwertgriff...

"... ist ..."

Jack hat eine Rumflasche in der Hand, zerschlägt sie an der Tischkante und rammt Mihawk den scharfkantigen Flaschenhals ins Gesicht.

"... Ansichtssache."

Mihawk stürzt mit blutüberströmtem Gesicht nach hinten. Jack reißt und biegt verzweifelt an dem Emailleschmetterling herum, bekommt die Nadel nicht aus der Tischplatte gezogen und bricht sie schließlich ab. Hinter ihm liegt Mihawk, fast blind von all dem Blut, auf dem Rücken wie ein Maikäfer und kommt nicht auf die Beine, weil ihm sein überlanges Schwert im Weg ist.

Jack wirbelt herum und zieht mit der Linken seinen Degen. Mihawk versucht, sein Schwert zu ziehen, aber auch das schafft er im Liegen nicht. Jack macht ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu. Mihawk wirft sich blindlings herum, auf der Suche nach einer anderen Waffe, erwischt die Haarnadel, die Jack fallengelassen hatte, richtet sich auf, so weit er kann und rammt sie Jack in den Oberschenkel.

Jack knickt ein, macht einen taumelnden Schritt nach vorn, will sich mit seinem Degen abstützen und stößt ihn dabei Mihawk zwischen die Rippen. Mihawk bäumt sich noch einmal auf, dann liegt er still.

Einen Moment herrscht Schweigen im Raum. Dann gröhlender Beifall. Alles drängelt sich um Jack und den toten Mihawk Dulacre. Binnen Minuten ist Mihawks Schwert weg, sein Hut und seine Stiefel. Morgen wird man eine unkenntliche Leiche im Hafenbecken finden.

Jemand drängt sich durch die Menge. Das muss Zorro sein.

Zorro:

"Ist er tot?"

Jack lehnt an einem Tisch und versucht, die Haarnadel aus seinem Bein zu ziehen.

Jack (ohne aufzusehen, erschöpft, aber zufrieden):

"Das will ich doch hoffen."

Die plötzliche atemlose Stille lässt ihn aufsehen. Zorro stürzt auf ihn zu, mit erhobenem Schwert und Tod in den Augen. Jack hat eine blutige Haarnadel in der Hand und selbst mit seinem Degen könnte er so einen Hieb nicht blocken.

Keine Chance. Oder vielleicht doch. Eins kann man noch versuchen. Vielleicht ist Zorro einer von denen, bei denen es funktioniert.

Jack wirft die Nadel weg, sie nützt ihm ohnehin nichts. Er sieht Zorro nur an, lässt den Blick nicht von Zorros blassem Gesicht, von seinen flammenden Augen. Sieh mich an. Ich bin's. Jack. Weißt du, was du da tust? Willst du das wirklich? Sieh mich an.

Jack spürt den Luftzug der Klinge, sieht in das lodernde Feuer in Zorros Augen, zuckt nicht zur Seite, weil es eh nichts bringt, hält den Blickkontakt bis...

Der Tisch bricht krachend zusammen, als Zorros Klinge Zentimeter neben Jack die Tischplatte spaltet.

Jack springt beiseite und braucht einen Moment, um wieder ans Atmen zu denken. Puh. Beinahe hätte er an die Königin von England gedacht.

Zorro kniet am Boden, sein Schwert vor sich auf dem Boden und wird von harten, tränenlosen Schluchzern durchgeschüttelt, ob um Jack, um Mihawk Dulacre oder um seinen verlorenen Traum, das weiß niemand. Jack schaut hilflos nach der kleinen Rothaarigen und kann sie in dem Gewühle nicht entdecken.

Stattdessen ist ihre grellgeschminkte Freundin plötzlich neben ihm, nimmt seine Hand und kreischt halb entsetzt, halb begeistert. Auf seinem Handrücken sitzt immer noch der bunte Schmetterling. Sie packt das scharfkantige Ding an den Flügeln und zieht kräftig. Jack sieht einen Moment bunte Sternchen vor Schmerz, dann hat sie den verbogenen Draht aus seiner Hand gezogen.

Jack weiß, was sich gehört. Er sieht ihr tief in die Augen und streichelt ihr mit seiner blutenden Hand über die Wange. Ein paar Blutstropfen fallen in ihr Dekolleté und sie quietscht entzückt. Wahrscheinlich wird sie sich nie wieder waschen.

Jack (überaus charmant und ganz aufrichtig dankbar):

"Wie heißt du, Luz de mi Vida?"

Hafenschönheit (schnurrt sinnlich, entschlossen, aus dieser Gelegenheit alles zu machen, was drin ist):

"Coral."

Jack:

"Coral? Ein wunderbarer Name. Wie die Schätze des Meeres...

...aaach...

Scheiße."

Aus den Augenwinkeln hat er gesehen, wie ein überschwänglicher Besoffener Zorro einen Humpen Bier angeboten hat, um auf Jacks Sieg anzustoßen. Vor allem hat er die Schwärze in Zorros Augen gesehen. Zorro muss hier schleunigst weg. Auch an seelischen Verletzungen kann man verbluten. Und wer weiß, was Zorro in dieser Verfassung noch für Unfug anstellt.

Jack:

"Coral... es tut mir so leid. Ein andermal. Wir werden uns wiedersehen. Wir sind füreinander bestimmt.

Aber jetzt... ich habe gewisse Verpflichtungen. Ein Mann muss tun, was ein Mann tun muss."

Coral ist sichtlich enttäuscht, aber er haucht ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, dreht sich zu Zorro um, schubst den verdutzten Säufer aus dem Weg, zieht Zorro wortlos hoch und drängt ihn zur Tür. Zorro lässt sich teilnahmslos mitziehen. Jack schiebt ihn durch die Tür, auf die dunkle Gasse hinaus. Sobald er sicher ist, dass Zorro irgendwo da draußen ist, dreht er sich noch einmal zum Schankraum um. Sein Publikum hat einfach einen grandiosen Abgang verdient.

Jack:

"Freunde... ihr glaubt vielleicht, dies sei die Nacht, in der Captain Jack Sparrow den besten Schwertkämpfer der Welt besiegt hat.

Aber das ist ein Irrtum. Keiner hier im Raum hat diesen Titel verdient.

Denn der beste Schwertkämpfer der Welt, jemand, den selbst ich niemals besiegen könnte, ist... Lorenor Zorro. Merkt euch diesen Namen!"

Dann ist er zur Tür hinaus.


	17. Chapter 17

Crossing Blades 17

Jack tritt auf die dunkle Straße hinaus und macht sich hinkend, aber zufrieden auf den Weg zum Hafen. Zorro hat draußen gewartet und folgt ihm.

Zorro (matt):

Und, war das jetzt so, wie du's haben wolltest?

Jack (selbstzufrieden):

Oh, ja.

Zorro:

Es war so was von würdelos und widerlich.

Und dann musstest du auch noch deine blöde Show abziehen.

Ich hasse dich.

Jack (leichthin):

Meinetwegen. Wenn's dir damit besser geht.

Zorro:

Schwein!

Jack (fröhlich):

Sticks and stones...

Zorro:

Arschloch!

Jack:

… may break my bones…

Zorro:

Bastard!

Jack:

… but words will never…

Zorro:

Hurensohn!

Jack hat jetzt genug. Er weiß, dass ihm eine Nacht voller Wutausbrüche, Tränen und Verzweiflung bevorsteht, aber langsam bekommt er schlechte Laune. Wegen Zorro kann er jetzt nicht seinen Sieg feiern, nicht mit Coral flirten, bei jedem Schritt tut ihm das Bein weh. Und es ist ja nicht so, wie wenn er jeden Tag so einen Kampf gewinnt. Ein Funken Anerkennung wäre angebracht.

Jack (dreht sich um, sein Ton ist immer noch spielerisch, aber mit einem gereizten Unterton):

Also, das... das ist ein weitverbreiteter Irrtum, den muß ich einfach mal aufklären.

Ich weiß gar nicht, wie die Leute immer auf so etwas kommen. Meine Mutter war eine britische Aristokratin, eine echte Rose Englands. Du weißt schon, Spinettgeklimper, hauchdünne Teetässchen, französische Konversation. Sie hätte nicht einmal gewusst, was du da für hässliche Worte in den Mund nimmst...

Zorro (am Rande seiner Beherrschung):  
HALT DIE KLAPPE!

Jack, er hat am Boden gelegen! Er konnte kaum noch was sehen vor lauter Blut. Er ist nicht mal an sein Schwert rangekommen. Und du... du hast ihm keine Chance gegeben. Du hast ihn einfach abgestochen!

Jack (kalt):

Man kann sich sein Schwert auf den Rücken schnallen und statt dessen mit einer Haarnadel rumspielen. Man kann aber auch Probleme kriegen, wenn man damit auf dem Rücken landet.

Und du kannst mitkommen oder du kannst es bleiben lassen.

Er will Zorro stehen lassen und weitergehen, aber Zorro packt ihn an der Schulter.

Zorro (voll kalter Wut):

Das war mein Duell! Du hast es mir gestohlen!

Und das hat mit Können nichts zu tun. Das ist eine Frage des RESPEKTS!

Jack:

Und wie viel Respekt hat dieses Schwein verdient? Wieviel Respekt hat er dir erwiesen?

Selbst im Dunkeln sieht Jack, dass er einen Treffer gelandet hat.

Zorro (leise):

Das ist meine Sache.

Jack (freundlicher):

Na, komm. Lass uns hier verschwinden.

Zorro folgt ihm nun doch Richtung Hafen. Jack hat zwar ein diffus-ungutes Gefühl dabei, wie leicht Zorro nachgegeben hat, aber erst mal wird er das ausnutzen.

Jack (versucht, Zorro gut zuzureden):

Sieh's doch mal so. Du hast bei der Sache nichts verloren. Für alle Welt hättest du deinen Kampf gewonnen und deinen Käptn Dulacre in Stück gehackt, wenn ich mich nicht dazwischengedrängelt hätte. Und du hast noch ein ganzes Leben vor dir, um nach Schlägereien, Ruhm und Ehre zu suchen.

Zorro:

Du verstehst das einfach nicht.

Jack:

Du wärst draufgegangen, wenn ich nichts unternommen hätte.

Zorro (leise):

Ich weiß.

Jack (überrascht):

Das weißt du? Na, um so besser. Was ist verkehrt an einer zweiten Chance?

Zorro zuckt zusammen und Jack weiß nicht warum. Also redet er einfach weiter.

Jack:

Und übrigens, es ist ja nicht so, wie wenn ich dir den Rang streitig machen will. Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass meine Technik lausig ist, verglichen mit deiner. Und wenn ich den besten Schwertkämpfer der Welt besiege und du einfach viel besser bist als ich, dann...

Zorro (am Ende seiner Kräfte):

Mach dich nicht lustig über mich. BITTE.

Mittlerweile sind sie am Hafen angekommen.

Jack:

So, wo ist dieser Pisspott denn...

Zorro:

Was?

Jack:

Dein Schiff, dieser schlechte Witz mit Segeln. Oder meins, je nach dem, wer das Erbe des Käptn Dulacre antreten will.

Zorro (bitter):

Das kannst du behalten. Du hast doch immer davon geträumt, ein eigenes Schiff zu haben.

Jack (gereizt):

MEIN Schiff zu haben. Nicht so eine schwimmende Lachnummer.

Zorro (piekt weiter, aber ohne Freude daran):

Ich weiß nicht, worüber du dich beklagst. Ist doch dein Stil. Es hat sogar schwarze Segel.

Jack will schon eine giftige Antwort geben, als er Zorros Augen sieht und begreift, was Zorro ihm sagen will. So fühlt es sich also an, wenn man statt seines Traums nur eine hässliche, verzerrte Karikatur davon bekommt. Er kann Zorros Unglück verstehen, aber trotzdem, er ärgert sich.

Jack (zieht das Schiffchen an den Kai, damit sie beide einsteigen können):

Wen die Götter hassen, dessen Wünsche lassen sie wahr werden. Altes balinesisches Sprichwort.

Nun komm schon, Mr. Weltbester Schwertkämpfer.

Zorro:

Hör auf.

Hör du doch auf, denkt Jack. Küss mich und sei mir dankbar. Jack weiß ganz genau, wie unmöglich das für Zorro ist, und er weiß, dass er nicht noch mehr Öl ins Feuer schütten sollte, aber er ist enttäuscht und frustriert und seine Nerven liegen blank.

Jack:

Na schön, wenn du den Titel nicht willst, dann behalte ich ihn eben. Schließlich habe ich ihn mir ehrlich erkämpft.

Zorro (zynisch):

Bester Haarnadelkämpfer vielleicht.

Jack:

Du willst es doch nicht im Ernst an der Waffe festmachen?

Die Hafenhuren können mit so was eine ganze Menge Schaden anrichten. Hast du die noch nie kämpfen gesehen?

Zorro (trotzig):

Was besoffene Weiber mit ihren Haarnadeln anstellen, das ist mir so was von egal.

Jack:

Hey, ich weiß gar nicht, warum du so eine schlechte Meinung von Hafenhuren hast. Die sind meistens ziemlich in Ordnung. Ohne die Mädels wären wir da nicht heil rausgekommen. Und immerhin hat dich eine von denen gerade verarztet und getröstet.

Zorro:

Julie.

Jack:

Was?

Zorro:

Sie heißt Julie.

Kannst du gar nicht wissen, ob sie...

Jack (grinst):

Na, siehst du. Hat doch prima geklappt, mit euch beiden.

Zorro (gereizt):

Das geht dich einen Scheißdreck an. Und außerdem ist das überhaupt nicht der Punkt...

Jack (ebenfalls gereizt):

Nicht? Ich glaube schon.

Weißt du, die Frauen in den Hafenkneipen, die kämpfen wie die Furien und aus allen möglichen guten Gründen. Gold, Hass, Liebe, zuviel Rum. Nur beste Haarnadelkämpferin der Welt hat noch keine werden wollen. Ich frage mich, woran das liegt.

Zorro (wütend):

Und was hat eine Hafenhure mit mir zu tun!

Jack (boshafter als er eigentlich wollte):

Der Unterschied zwischen dir und einer Hafenhure? Ganz einfach. Was du mit dir hast machen lassen, das hätte eine Hafenhure nur für gutes Geld gemacht. Und das ist verdammt noch mal die gesündere Einstellung.

Einen Moment sieht Zorro aus, als hätte Jack ihm ein Messer in den Bauch gerammt. Er springt auf, dass das Boot ins Schwanken kommt und stürzt mit flammenden Augen auf Jack zu. Jack will schon einem Schlag ausweichen, da bricht Zorro an seiner Schulter zusammen und wird von einem unkontrollierbaren Heulkrampf durchgeschüttelt. All die ungeweinten Tränen der letzten Wochen brechen sich jetzt ihre Bahn. Jack streichelt ihm beruhigend über den Rücken und lässt ihn sich ausheulen.

Als das Schluchzen abebbt und nur noch leise Tränen fließen, nimmt Jack ihn in den Arm und beginnt, leise auf ihn einzureden.

Jack:

Ist ja gut, heul dich aus. Aber solange du mit Heulen beschäftigt bist, kannst du mir einen Moment zuhören. Geht das?

Zorro nickt unter Tränen.

Jack:

Pass mal auf. Überall wo du hinkommst, noch in der heruntergekommensten Kaschemme, erzählen dir die Leute immer wieder vom größten Schatz, von der schönsten Frau oder vom besten Kämpfer. Und das findest du nie da, wo du bist, sondern immer nur woanders.

Und wenn du dich dann auf den Weg machst und danach suchst, dann besteht am Ende der größte Schatz nur aus ein paar Goldmünzen. Und die schönste Frau war das mal vor zwanzig Jahren. Oder erst nach dem zehnten Bier. Oder nur in den Augen ihres Liebsten. Und der stärkste Kämpfer hat sich bei einer blöden Kneipenschlägerei abstechen lassen.

Erneutes Schluchzen. Aber kein Protest. Jack spricht weiter.

Jack:

Aber obwohl das alles so ist, ist das noch lange kein Grund, nicht danach zu suchen, verstehst du? Wär doch ein langweiliges Dasein, oder?

Zorro wischt sich mit dem Handrücken die Tränen aus den Augen und nickt, ohne Jack anzusehen.

Schweigen

Zorro (kleinlaut):

Jack... dein Hemd ist ganz nass.

Jack (gelassen):

Ist doch nur Salzwasser.

Schweigen

Schließlich löst sich Zorro abrupt aus Jacks Armen und klettert zum Bug hinüber. Dort beginnt er, Dinge auszuräumen und ins Wasser zu werfen.

Jack fischt ein kleines, ledergebundenes Notizbuch aus dem Wasser und blättert darin.

Jack:

Interessant. Sehr interessant.

Zorro (unwillig):

Lass das! Wirf es weg!

Jack (grinsend):

Oh nein. Treibgut gehört dem Finder.

Ich muss unbedingt Nami fragen, wo...

Zorro ist zu erschöpft für noch mehr Streit.

Zorro (müde):

Na schön. Aber ich will nicht wissen, was da drin steht. Und mit nichts davon zu tun kriegen, klar?

Jack steckt das Büchlein ein. Dann löst er die Leinen und sie segeln in die Nacht.


	18. Chapter 18

Crossing Blades 18

Irgendwann in der Nacht sind beide so müde, dass Jack die Segel einholt. Zorro rollt eine Strohmatte aus und breitet einen langen, schwarzen Mantel als Decke aus. Der muss wohl Mihawk Dulacre gehört haben.

Jack wirft einen Blick auf den Schlafplatz und begreift, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hat. Sie hätten doch in der Stadt bleiben sollen. Dann hätte er eine schöne Nacht mit Coral gehabt und die kleine Julie hätte Zorro trösten können. Und wie sie ihn getröstet hätte. Besonders, wenn sie seine ganze Geschichte gekannt hätte. Das wäre vermutlich besser für ihn gewesen als die Nacht hier mit Jack verbringen zu müssen. Es ist so verdammt eng in so einem kleinen Boot. Hier kann man nur nebeneinander schlafen, wenn man zwölf Stunden Knochenarbeit hinter sich hat, oder wenn man sich sehr nah ist.

Zorro hat das Gesicht zur Bordwand gedreht und will niemandem nah sein.

Jack kann es ihm nicht verdenken, aber wo soll er hin? Seufzend versucht er, neben Zorro Platz zu finden. Zorro rutscht noch ein paar Zentimeter weiter, aber da ist nur die Bordwand. Sein Körper fühlt sich spitz und scharfkantig an, „Bleib weg von mir" ist in Großbuchstaben über seine bretthart verkrampften Rückenmuskeln geschrieben. Jack weiß wie ihm zumute sein muss. Aber es gibt einfach keine Möglichkeit, auf so engem Raum Berührungen zu vermeiden. Und Jack hat keine Lust, neben einer Rolle Stacheldraht zu schlafen. Keiner von ihnen wird auf diese Weise Schlaf finden. Irgendetwas muss ihm jetzt einfallen.

Er legt einen Arm um Zorro und greift nach seiner Hand. Ein Schauder läuft durch Zorros verkrampften Körper und er hebt unwillig den Kopf.

Jack (beruhigend): Schhhhh, Zorro. Hier geschieht nichts, was du nicht willst, klar? Nimm meine Hand, dann weißt du, wo sie ist.

Zorro schiebt seinen Arm weg.

Zorro (erzwungen gleichgültig): Ist schon in Ordnung. Weiß ich doch.

Jack: Hier ist gar nichts in Ordnung. Kann ja sein, dass du's weißt. Aber ich will, dass du's spürst. Die ganze Nacht, bis in den Schlaf hinein, klar? Nun nimm schon meine Hand. Die andere kann ich dir nicht geben, da lieg ich drauf.

Keine Antwort.

Zorros Hand in seiner wie ein toter Fisch. Aber immerhin, Zorros Atemzüge werden mit der Zeit ruhig, lang und gleichmäßig und seine angespannten Muskeln entkrampfen sich ein wenig. Jack richtet sich vorsichtig auf dem Ellenbogen auf und blickt über Zorros Schulter. Im Schlaf sieht Zorro sehr jung aus.

Ein Zucken läuft über Zorros Gesicht. Verdammt noch mal, Jack hätte es wissen müssen. Der Junge spürt Blicke bis in den Schlaf hinein. Jetzt, wo Jack die Augen des verstorbenen Mihawk Dulacre, genannt Falkenauge kennt, wundert ihn nichts mehr. Jack wendet den Blick ab, aber es ist zu spät. Zorro schreckt hoch und krallt seine Finger in Jacks Handrücken. Jack zischt vor Schmerz durch die Zähne, das war die Hand, durch die die Haarnadel durchgegangen ist, aber er zieht sie nicht weg. Zorro wirft sich herum, gegen Jacks Schulter und sieht zu ihm hoch, einen Moment aschgrauer Hoffnungslosigkeit in den Augen.

Zorro (schlaftrunken und verwirrt; er hat seinen Schrecken nur so gerade unter Kontrolle): Ach, du bist's... Jack...

Was ist los? Warum siehst du mich so an?

Er sieht in Jacks braune Augen, in denen Überraschung steht, Mitleid, Ärger über sich selbst und über Mihawk Dulacre, das Schwein, und ganz hinten ein Funken ironisches Lachen. Es wäre nicht Jack, wenn da keins wäre.

Jack: Alles in Ordnung. Schlaf weiter.

Zorro (etwas ruhiger, murmelt im Halbschlaf): Ich mag das nicht, sorry, weiß nicht warum...

Jack: Schon gut, ich mach's nicht mehr.

Wie geht's dir?

Zorro (unwillig und abwehrend): Ich hab doch nur eins auf den Kopf gekriegt...

Jack: Das meine ich nicht.

Zorro: Weiß nicht.

Komisch.

So... leer.

Und ich weiß nicht, wo ich hin soll...

Jack (gleichmütig): Zähneziehen tut weh.

Zorro (grinst schwach): Du wirst es wissen. Soviel Gold, wie du im Mund hast...

Jack versucht, nicht auf Zorros Hinterkopf zu starren und lächelt wehmütig über diesen blassen Abglanz von Zorros einstiger Frechheit, in die er vor drei Wochen so verschossen war. Er würde Zorro so gerne einen Kuss in den Nacken drücken, aber er lässt es bleiben. Nicht, dass Zorro ihm über Bord springt. Oder, noch schlimmer, es mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen erträgt.

Grabrede für Mihawk Dulacre: Du Schwein. Eine Flasche ins Gesicht war noch viel zu gut für dich. Hoffentlich macht der Teufel seinen Job richtig.

Während Jack sich in detailreiche Halbschlafträumereien verliert, spürt er, wie Zorro die Hand hochzieht. Offenbar wird es ihm unbequem, sie die ganze Nacht hinter dem Rücken hängen zu lassen. Jacks Hand darf auf Zorros Hüfte liegen. Jack streicht Mihawk Dulacre aus seinen Gedanken und schläft mit einem selbstzufriedenen Lächeln ein.

Er erwacht im Morgengrauen, als Zorro sich zu ihm umdreht. Verschlafen blinzelt er in Zorros Gesicht. Zorro ist offenbar schon länger wach, sieht ihn an und hängt langen Gedankengängen nach. Er hält immer noch Jacks Hand in seiner.

Zorro (leise und nachdenklich): Du hast hübsche Augen, Jack, weißt du das?

Jack (schläfrig-zufrieden): Ja, weiß ich.

Zorro: Jack... du bist so ein Mistkerl...

Jack beschließt, weiterzuschlafen.

Zorro: ... aber ich bin froh, dass ich dich getroffen hab.

Jack (öffnet ein Auge und grinst träge): Solltest du auch sein. Ohne mich wärst du jetzt tot.

Zorro grinst schwach, aber er lässt Jack diese Großspurigkeit durchgehen. Er hat etwas anderes auf dem Herzen.

Zorro: Ohne dich wär ich vielleicht überhaupt nicht hier. Nee. Ich meine, wenn ich dich nicht kennen würde... also, wenn Mihawk... wenn das das allererste Mal gewesen wär... ich glaub, ich könnte nie wieder jemanden anfassen.

Jack ist gerührt. Solche einfachen und riesengroßen Sätze sagt man nur mit neunzehn. Er will Zorro in den Arm nehmen, aber Zorro hält seine Hand fest, behutsam, aber bestimmt und schüttelt den Kopf.

Na schön, dann eben nicht.

Jack (murmelt im Halbschlaf): Und wer ist der beste Schwertkämpfer?

Zorro sieht ihn betroffen an und denkt lange über diese Frage nach.

Zorro (langsam und nachdenklich): Mihawk Dulacre.

Jack ist mit einem Schlag hellwach und verwünscht sich und seine blöde Frage.

Jack: Zorro, hör auf! Du machst dich kaputt!

Zorro (ruhig): Nein. Das ist so. Das kann ihm keiner mehr wegnehmen. Du am allerwenigsten.

Schweigen

Zorro (sehr nachdenklich): Ich auch nicht. Nie mehr.

Verrückt, nicht?

Muss wohl irgendwas bedeuten, wenn mir so was im Leben zweimal passiert. Karma oder so was.

Jack wartet ab. Zweimal, das versteht er nicht. Zorro wird es ihm schon erzählen, wenn die Zeit dafür gekommen ist. Aber Zorro schweigt.

Zorro (nach langer Pause, mit einem kleinen Lächeln): Mach dir keinen Kopf. Ich geh nicht so schnell kaputt. Ich doch nicht.

Jack lächelt erleichtert und hebt den Kopf. Ein Kuss sollte doch nun endlich mal drin sein. Verdammt noch mal, Jack hat Sehnsucht nach Zorro gehabt! Aber Zorro legt ihm zwei Finger auf die Lippen und drückt seinen Kopf zurück, nicht grob, nicht erschrocken, nur sehr entschieden.

Zorro: Nein. Nicht jetzt. Nicht gleich. Irgendwann mal... vielleicht...

Jack grinst ihn wissend an.

Jack: Schon gut. Ich weiß genau, was du meinst...

Er lässt sich zurückfallen, dass er hingegossen auf den Planken liegt, und wirft Zorro einen Blick unter halbgeschlossenen Lidern zu. Der Blick sagt „Küss mich, ich bin dein".

Zorro muss bei diesem Anblick leise kichern.

Zorro: Ach, Jack, du spinnst doch...

Jack lächelt ihm flirtend zu und schenkt ihm einen sehnsuchtsvollen Augenaufschlag, wie ein erwachendes Dornröschen.

Zorro zögert einen Moment, dann beugt er sich kichernd über Jack und küsst ihn. Es ist ein freundlicher, zurückhaltender, kleiner Kuss, der nichts verspricht. Aber es ist Zorro, nicht sein seelenloser Schatten. Und Jack spürt wie viel Mut es Zorro kostet. Wie dünn das Eis ist, auf dem Zorro sich bewegt.

Eigentlich... dieser Junge ist unglaublich. Was Mut und Durchhaltewillen und Selbstheilungskräfte angeht, ist er nicht zu schlagen. Gestern Abend konnte er noch keine Hand auf seinem Arm ertragen. Gestern Nacht hätte er Jack beinahe umgebracht. Und nun das.

Jack weiß, dass dies trotz allem ein unendlich zerbrechlicher Moment ist. Also nimmt er Zorro nicht in den Arm, nutzt das nicht als Ticket für einen weiteren Kuss, sondern wartet einfach nur ab.

Zorro lässt sich neben ihn auf die Planken sinken. Keine Umarmung, keine weitere Berührung. Nur ein langer, gedankenverlorener Blick. Dann dreht Zorro sich auf den Rücken und schaut zum grauen Morgenhimmel empor. Immerhin, es scheint ihn nicht zu stören, dass sein Kopf an Jacks Schulter liegt.

Zorro (ohne Jack anzusehen): Beim letzten Mal hat er mir die Nase blutig geschlagen.

Das musste jetzt kommen. Jack hat überhaupt keine Lust, Details zu erfahren. Der letzte Passagier, den er an Bord haben möchte, ist der Geist von Mihawk Dulacre. Aber Zorro muss es wohl los werden.

Jack (halbherzig): Mhm. Nicht so schön.

Zorro(hat Jacks Desinteresse entweder nicht bemerkt oder er ignoriert es): Ja, eben. Nicht schön. Aber auch nicht wirklich schlimm, weißt du? Ich meine, wie oft hab ich schon eine blutige Nase gehabt? Wenn das beim Training passiert wär, ich hätte nicht mal drüber nachgedacht. Aber so... irgendwie war das schlimmer als alles andere. Obwohl alles andere auch ziemlich Scheiße war.

Jack: Also gab es doch Momente, wo du nicht mitgemacht hast?

Zorro: Ich hab mich nicht gewehrt, wenn du das meinst. Also... ich...du denkst jetzt wahrscheinlich... also, ich steh nicht auf so was. Wirklich nicht. Ich kann eine Menge aushalten, aber das heißt doch nicht, dass ich...

Jack: Warum hast du dir den Scheiß gefallen lassen?

Zorro (leise): Ich weiß es nicht...

... ich weiß es wirklich nicht...

Jack beschließt, nicht weiterzubohren.

Schweigen

Zorro (versucht tapfer, den Faden wieder aufzunehmen): Jedenfalls, als er mich geschlagen hat, da konnte ich gar nichts machen. Er hat mir die Hände gefesselt, so...

Zorro kreuzt die Hände über dem Kopf.

Zorro: ... und den Strick da um das Brett gebunden. Das hat er oft gemacht. Aber er war nie brutal zu mir. Nur beim letzten Mal, da hat er mir eine gescheuert, dass es geblutet hat. Obwohl ich nicht zurückschlagen konnte.

Jack fühlt sich entschieden unwohl. Nicht, dass ihn das besonders schockiert. Aber er ist sich schmerzhaft bewusst, dass er auf Mihawk Dulacres Platz liegt, unter Mihawk Dulacres Mantel, exakt an dem Ort wo Zorro bis gestern noch Dinge erlebt hat, die ihn an den Rand dessen gebracht haben, was er ertragen kann.

Der Geist von Mihawk Dulacre haust in den Planken, in den Segeln, im Wasserfass. Er wird sie noch lange begleiten.

Zorro (wegwerfend): Na, und dann halt das Übliche. Kann ganz schön weh tun, das hätte ich nicht gedacht.

Jack macht eine mitfühlende Grimasse. Ihm wäre wohler, wenn Zorro die Hände herunternehmen würde.

Jack: Lass es in Ruhe. Es ist vorbei. Der wird dir nie wieder was tun.

Zorro (ratlos): Ich versteh's nur einfach nicht. Warum?

Jack: Ganz einfach. Der wollte dich bluten sehen.

Zorro: Ja, aber warum denn?

Jack: Weißt du das nicht? Du warst sein schlimmster Alptraum.

Zorro (ungläubig): Ich? Ich doch nicht, ich war nie gut genug...

Jack: Der wusste, dass er keine Chance gegen dich hat. Niente. Nada.

Zorro sieht ihn verständnislos an.

Jack: Du verstehst das nicht, was? Klar, in deinem Alter versteht man das nicht.

Du bist neunzehn. Du hast die Zeit auf deiner Seite. Selbst wenn du die nächsten zehn Jahre nur am Strand liegst und schaust, was es auf dem Boden einer Rumflasche zu sehen gibt, er hätte keine Chance gegen dich gehabt. Weil er in zehn Jahren ein alter Sack gewesen wäre, dessen beste Zeiten vorbei sind. Das muss er gewusst haben, vom ersten Moment an.

Zorro (zweifelnd): Ja, aber dann hätte er mich doch gleich töten können. Hat er aber nicht.

Jack: Dann wärst es halt nicht du gewesen, sondern irgendein anderer ehrgeiziger junger Kerl. Wohlmöglich einer, der nicht mal deine Klasse hat. Ändert nichts an der Sache.

Und ich denk mal, zu allem Übel war er außerdem verrückt nach dir, mit Haut und Haaren.

Zorro nickt langsam.

Zorro(zögernd, wie wenn langsam Licht in dieses düstere Durcheinander kommt): Okay. Ja. Das muss hart sein.

Jack (unwillig): Jetzt fang bloß nicht damit an, dass er dir leid tut.

Zorro schüttelt den Kopf, wie um einen bösen Traum zu verscheuchen und steht auf.

Zorro: Willst du einen Kaffee, Jack? Ich hab eingekauft, wir haben alles da.

Jack bleibt noch einen Moment liegen und beobachtet Zorro, der in der Vorratskiste wühlt und mit dem Kohlebecken hantiert. Eigentlich hat er gegen Frühstück im Bett überhaupt nichts einzuwenden, aber irgend etwas daran, wie Zorro bereitwillig und schweigend Feuer macht und Wasser aufsetzt, lässt ihn sich unbehaglich fühlen. Er fragt sich, ob sein Optimismus nicht vielleicht verfrüht war. Ob das mit Zorro jemals wieder so wird wie vorher? Es gab eine Zeit, wo Jack sich so sehr gewünscht hätte, mal mit Zorro allein sein zu können. Jetzt ist er gar nicht mehr sicher, ob er das wirklich will. Jemanden am Hals zu haben, der dauerhaft in den vergangenen Schrecken einer schiefgelaufenen Leidenschaft gefangen ist? Da ist Jacks Bereitschaft zur Nächstenliebe recht begrenzt.

Jack (vorsichtig): Zorro, du musst nicht für mich Frühstück machen.

Zorro (über das Kohlebecken gebeugt): Das ist schon in Ordnung. Ich mach das sowieso immer. Mir macht das nichts aus.

Eben, denkt Jack. Das ist ja der falsche Ton dabei. Er kriecht unter dem Mantel hervor und setzt sich zu Zorro.

Jack (angewidert): Reis und Suppe? Zum Frühstück?

Zorro: Ja, und?

Jack: Etwas... ungewöhnlich, findest du nicht?

Zorro (kratzbürstig): Nö. Weißbrot wird trocken und Eier gehen kaputt. Und ich werd den Teufel tun, hier mit Speckbraten anzufangen. Heiß ich Sanji?

Er schiebt eine Schüssel zu Jack hinüber. Jack ist zwar ein wenig erleichtert, dass Zorro wieder so ruppig klingt wie Zorro, aber diese schlammige Flüssigkeit mit glitschigen Dingen drin... Jack stochert lustlos darin herum.

Jack (missmutig): Und was ist das Grüne?

Zorro: Seetang. Ist gesund.

Bei Jacks Gesichtsausdruck langt es ihm.

Zorro (ungeduldig): Herrgott noch mal, dann such dir halt irgendwas aus der Vorratskiste.

Jack kramt zwischen Tüten, Schachteln und Dosen. Zorro nimmt sich Jacks Schüssel.

Zorro (Miso-Suppe schlürfend): Also, ich mag Seetang zum Frühstück.

Irgendwas an diesem Satz scheint ihn selber zu überraschen. Jack spürt es auch. Er weiß nicht, was es ist, aber es ist wie ein Sonnenstrahl zwischen grauen Wolken.

Jack beschließt, dass man sich um Zorro keine Sorgen zu machen braucht. Warum auch? Schließlich segelt er mit Captain Jack Sparrow.

Owari

Moooment, noch nicht aufstehen. Nach dem Abspann kommt noch ein kleiner Nachklapp.


	19. Kleiner Epilog nach dem Abspann

Epilog

Der Wind wird stärker. Jack reißt das Ruder herum, um die Bö abzufangen und ein Schwall Wasser schwappt ins Boot. Zorro zieht die Füße hoch und flucht.

Jack (genervt):

Diese schwarze Mistkrücke. Nicht größer als eine Streichholzschachtel, aber liegt im Wasser wie eine schwangere Seekuh.

Zorro (mit sehr strapazierter Geduld):

Jack, sowas kannst du mit dem Boot nicht machen. Das ist nicht die Flying Lamb. Bei starkem Wind musst du's ein bisschen sanfter angehen, sonst saufen wir ab, glaub mir.

Wieder eine Bö. Wieder ein kleiner Brecher über die Bordwand. Zorro langt nach dem Wassereimer.

Zorro (scharf): Hör auf mit dem Scheiß, Jack. Wir laufen voll, bevor wir irgendwo ankommen.

Jack (schlecht gelaunt):

Völlige Fehlkonstruktion. Der Rumpf allein schon. Ein Sarg ist nicht zum Segeln gedacht.

Zorro:

Ja, aber nun ist es eben so. Man kann mit dem Ding schon was machen, man darf es halt nicht so antreiben, wie du das machst. Glaub mir, ich kenne dieses Schiff, ich bin drei Wochen drauf gesegelt.

Jack (hat die Nase voll):

NA GUT. Dann mach's halt besser!

Zorro setzt sich ans Ruder. Jack sitzt mit verschränkten Armen da und betrachtet, was Zorro da macht. In der Tat liegt das Schiffchen ruhiger im Wasser und die Wellen schwappen nicht mehr über die Bordwand.

Trotzdem stimmt etwas nicht und als erfahrener Segler merkt Jack es. Vielleicht erträgt er es auch nicht länger, Beifahrer zu sein.

Jack:

Zorro, du bist doch ein intelligenter Junge. Warum kannst du keinen Kurs halten?

Zorro (verständnislos):

Wieso? Tu ich doch. Schau auf deinen Kompass.

Jack:

Also, Zorro, dieser Kompass... das ist anders... als... na ja...

Zorro (ungeduldig):

Ich WEISS, was ein Logport ist. Der ist nicht nach den Polen ausgerichtet, sondern auf das Ziel. Also?

Jack (sarkastisch):

Das ist sehr aufmerksam von dir, dass DU mir MEINEN Kompass erklärst.

Aber du hältst dich nicht dran. Du segelst einfach irgendwo hin, wo der Wind dich hinpustet.

Zorro (in der Defensive):

Ich muss eben kreuzen. Wegen dem Wind.

Jack:

Kreuzen geht anders. Dabei verliert man nämlich nicht den Kurs.

Lass mich zurück ans Ruder.

Zorro:

Nein.

Jack (aufgebracht):

Meuterei!

Zorro:

Nö. Man kann nur gegen den Käptn meutern. Und du bist hier nicht der Käptn.

Jack (verblüfft von so viel Frechheit):

Entschuldige mal. Ich bin...

Zorro:

Ein Käptn muss gewählt werden. Und dich hat hier keiner zum Käptn gewählt. Also.

Jack:

Klugscheißer. Wie ich sie liebe.

Lass mich ans Ruder.

Zorro:

Nein.

Jack:

ZORRO! DU LÄSST MICH JETZT SOFORT...

Zorro:

Nein.

Schweigen

Jack:

Zorro, lass mich ... BITTE… ans Ruder.

Zorro:)


End file.
